HaTe LoVe
by CID Ki Deewani
Summary: Hamesha ki taraha it's kavi based...just beep in...it's for my jaan krissane...a birthday gift for krissy...just trying something new...a hate love story of kavi...plz beep in READ and REVIEW...
1. Chapter 1

_**HI guys,kaise ho app sab...ek know mere saare stories pending hai...par wo kya hai na meri jaan, dil ka dadkan,my baby,my cutipie,my sweety,my pari,my darling,my angel,yaar sahi wakt pe thi se naam nahi yaad arahe hai...kya karo krissu...philal yehi names se adjust hojav...wo kehte hai na ki sahi wakt pe kuch bhi thikse yaad nahi aatha hai usi taraha ajj hi mujhe saare naam yad nahi arahe hai...jho thumhe set hote hai...ye mai thumhare liye likhrahi hu...guys ajj uski birthday hai...so don't forgot to wish her...plz wish her guys for a long life and success in future**_

 ** _R u surprised to see this dear...wo kya hai na mujhe bass abhi kuch derr pahele hi ye idea aya tha...aur maine socha ritu aur thum hi ho jisne mujhe mera first story post karne mein madad kiya hai...so jab mai ritu ke birthday par liksakthi...tho thumhari birthday pe kyun issiliye mujhe ek idea aya hai...i know utna accha nahi hoga...par plz itne pyaar se likhrahi hu tho padlo..._**

 ** _Guys mai apni baaki stories bhi jaldi update kardungi..._**

 ** _sweety:nenu munnde cheppa kavi life lo problems vasthayani so walla moments ala vuntai...but don't worry nuvvu na fav writer kada andukani ne kosam add chestha next update lo..._**

 ** _so just read and review this story..._**

* * *

She was standing near her room balcony and just staring at stars tears are flowing from her eyes it seems like she is so hurted from inside her heart is totally filled with with pain she is standing like a statue and thinking about him she was thinking how she got cheated how he left her how was the life before he entered

she pov:thum ek dhoke baaj ho...thum ek cheater ho...thumne meri zindagi ke saath khilwaad kiya hai...agar thumhe ye sab hi karna tha tho kyun aye the mere zindagi mein..kyun mujhe thumhare saath zindagi jeene ka sapna dekhaye the...jab wo kabhi bhi sach nahi hosaktha tha...kyun...maine thumhe khudse bhi zyada Trust kiya...maine thumhe khudse bhi zyada pyaar kiya..par iss pyaar mein sirf mai hi thi...thum nahi the... angrily thum nahi the...thum tho bass time pass karrahe the...mere saath aur mere zindagi ke saath...ek baat yaad raklo thum... mai thumhe kabhi maaf nahi karungi kabhi nahi...aur mai kabhi khudko bhi maaf nahi karungi kyun ki jab mujhe pata tha ki thum mujhe dhoka derahe ho...lekin phir bhi maine thumse abb bhi pyaar karrahi hu...abb bhi thumhare yaadon mein jeerahi hu...lekin mai bhi kya karu...mera pyaar thumhari taraha bevafa nahi tha na...mera saccha pyaar tha jiska matlab thum kabhi nahi samjsakthe ho...par sach yahi hai ki mai abb bhi thumse pyaar karthi hu par usse hajaar gunah zyada Nafraat bhi karthi hu...I Hate You and she shouted loudly this time one person was silently observing her with tears he is worried about her suddenly some one came and he felt a hand on his shoulder he turned and sawn the person then another person questioned him

person: **Abhijeet...** thum yaha **Purvi** ke room ke bahar kya karrahe ho...aur thum ro kyun rahe ho

Abhijeet wiped his tears and said:abb mai kya bolu **Daya**...pata nahi aisa kya hua tha purvi ke saath mission pe...jab se wo mission se ayi hai...wo hamari purvi hai hi nahi...har din har raat isi taraha rahthi hai...balcony mein khade hokar kisi ke baare mein socthi hai...pata nahi kiske baare mein...mujhe aisa lagta hai wo andar se tut gayi hai...bikar gayi hai...hamari purvi aisi nahi thi...

Daya:haa abhijeet...mujhe bhi aisa hi lagta hai...hume ek baar usse baat karni chahiye...thum iss tarah dukhi math raho boss...uske saath kuch aisa hua hai jho humse share nahi karsakthi hai...mai shreya se baat kartha hu...shayed usse kuch khahe...par thum khud ko sambhalo usse khush rakne ki koshish karo...agar thum khud ko nahi sambhaloge tho usse kon sambhalega...

Abhijeet:haa...mai abhi usse baat karke aata hu...he is about to enter her room but daya stopped him

Daya:nahi abhijeet abb nahi kal baat karenge...chalo abhi usse ekele rahne dete hai...chalo sojate hai and he nodded and both moves towards their respective rooms...

 **Next day all are present in bureau and working on their desk but as always purvi was just working like a machine all can't see her like this...they want their old purvi back they are missing her alot pankaj moved towards vineet's desk and said**

pankaj:yaar mai purvi ko bohut miss karrahu hu...aisa kya hua hoga jiski wajase wo aisa bangayi hai...

vineet:haa pankaj ye sab 6 mahine pahele shuru hua tha...hame kisi bhi taraha pata lagana hoga ki akhir aisa kya hua hai jiski wajase purvi puri taraha se badal gayi...

pankaj:mujhse ye sab dekha nahi jaraha hai...

 **Just then Two handsome young mans entered followed by ACP so that now all turned their attention towards them but purvi was still working**

Acp:ye donon naye officers hai...ajj se yahi kaam karenge ye hai **senior inspector Dushyant aur senior inspector kavin by listening this purvi became shocked she thought is it he?suddenly she stood up from her desk and turned she was shocked to see him yes he was the same person about whom she was thought whom she never want to meet in her whole life but now he is in front of her eyes from now he is going to work in same bureau same thing happened with kavin both eyes are filled with tears not only tears but also with hate for each other no one expect vineet and Dushyant noticed this and thought their is something that they both are hiding soon acp introduced whole cid team for kavin and dushyant now it's purvi's turn**

ACP:ye hai insector purvi...

Dushyant:hello purvi...forwarding his hand

purvi accepting his hand:hi sir...now it's akvin turn she just smiled slightly and said

purvi:hello sir welcome to cid

kavin unwillingly:thank you...and soon all moved towards their desk and at evening all left for their house but only kavi were left purvi finished her work she is about to go but kavin came and pulled her towards him purvi was shocked and he holded her tightly and asked with hate in his eyes

kavin angrily:thum kyun mera picha nahi chodthi ho...

purvi also in same tone:mai appka picha nahi app mere picha karahe hai...mai pahele se bhi yahi hu...app bich mein aye hai...app kyun aye hai app chalejaye...mai appki shakal thak nahi dekhna chathi hu

kavin holding her shoulders tightly:accha...abb thumne kaha na issiliye abb tho jarur nahi javunga...thumse har ek cheez ka badla lunga...

purvi:ahhh...kavin chodo mujhe finally she freed heself and said mai bhi dekhungi ki akhir ye kaisa possible hosaktha hai...same challenge mai bhi appko karthi hu...I just Hate you kavin hate you...tears started flowing from kavi eyes

kavin:haa dekte hai ki kon kisse badla leta hai...

purvi:appne mujhe cheat kiya maine appko nahi...

kavin:maine koi cheating nahi kiya balki thum mujhe trust nahi karthi ho...

purvi:I Hate You Kavin and she left the bureau being sobbing..

kavin shouted:I Hate You more than you hate me purvi and he banged his hand on his desk let' continue

* * *

 **krissu baby kaisa laga thumhe ye chappy...i know accha nahi tha...thumhare jaise tho bilkul bhi nahi hai...but hope u liked it...**

 **kaisa tha guys ye chappy...mai bass 2 ya 3 chappy likhungi phir khatam kardungi...kya mai isse long likhu ya nahi..kriss thum bolo...**

 **aree mai tho wish karna hi bhulgayi...MANY MANY HAPPY RETURNS OF THE DAY KRISS...may god bless you...stay blessed and happy..keep smiling...pata hai ye maine khaskarke thumhare likha hai...plz batav kaisi hai...I hope ki thumhari har ek khushi thumhe mile...r u happy by this chappy...say me yaar...abhi mai long likhthi thi..par idea abhi aya tha aur khana bhi nahi khayi thi...sirf thumahre liye likhrahi thi...iss story mein wo pyaar hai jho hamare friendship mai hai...agar accha nahi tha tho sorry...**

 **keep loving...**

 **Deewani...**

 **bye...**

 **tc...**


	2. Mission

_**Hi guys...sorry for late update...now i am here with my next update...**_

 _ **Thanks for those who have reviewed and also for silent readers...**_

 _ **so here we go...**_

* * *

 _ **Purvi reached her room and directly moved into her room with tears and pain in her eyes Dayabhi are shocked to see her in that condition she closed the door with a thud both are really worried for her they knocked the door but she is not giving any response**_

 _Abhijeet worriedly:Purvi...kya hua...kya baat hai thum iss taraha kyun rorahi ho...plz ek baar mujhse baat karo...iss taraha Darwajaa kyun band karliya purvi...plz mere liye darwaajaa kholo..._

 _Daya:haa purvi...dekho abhijeet kitna pareshaan lagraha hai...plz ek baar humse share karo problem kya hai..._

 _purvi from inside:Bhai...mai bilkul thik hu...mujhe kuch nhai hua hai...app plz mujhe kuch derr ke liye ekela choddijiyega..._

 _Abhijeet:par purvi...pahele Darwajaa tho kholo..._

 _purvi:_ _nahi bhai...mujhe abhi kisi se kuch bhi baat nahi karni hai...plz app mujhe thodi derr ekela choddijiyega...wahi mere liye kaaafi hai...plz bhai..._

 _Daya:abhijeet hume usse thodi derr ekela choddeni chahiye..._

 _Abhijeet:aree aise kasie Daya...thumne dekha na uska haal kya hai...hum usse aise haal mein usse ekele kaise chodsakthe hai...agar...agar usne kuch galat kardiya tho..._

 _Daya:mai samaj saktha hu abhijeet...mai usse chodne ki baat nahi karraha tha...mai tho shreya,Tarika aur vineet ko bulane ki baat karraha tha...kyun ki wo usske best friends hai...purvi shayed humse chupa sakthi hai...par unn teeno se kuch bhi nahi chupasakthi hai...mai bhi uska chinta kartha hu...mai abhi unhe call kartha hu..._

 _ **He dialled their number and asked them to come immediately at their house so all did as he said they reached and asked about the reason**_

 _vineet:kya baat hai sir...appne hume achanak kyun bhulaya hai..._

 _shreya:haa Daya kya baat hai...purvi thik tho hai na..._

 _Abhijeet:nahi shreya...wahi tho samaj mein nahi aaraha hai..._

 _Tarika:matlab...wo thik tho hai na..._

 _Daya:nahi Tarika...pata nahi wo rote hue Bureau se aayi thi...phir wo apne kamre mein chali gayi aur andaar se lock karliya...humne bohut koshish ki lekin wo kholne ke liye tayyar nahi hai...app teeno uske best friends hai na..._

 _Abhijeet:issiliye hume laga ki...shayed wo appse apni problem thumse share karegi..._

 _Vineet:haa sir...hum abhi dekte hai...and he moved towards her room and knocked it_

 _vineet:purvi...open the door..._

 _purvi:vineet thum kyun aye ho yaha...plz mujhe ekele choddho..._

 _shreya:purvi...listen thum ek baar darwajaa khola phir hum donon chele jayenge yaar..._

 _Tarika:haa yaar...par iss taraha appne app ko kamre mein band math rakho...thumhe hamari dosti ki kasam..._

 ** _Purvi has no other option because now it's about their friendship so she decided to open the door and all are shocked to see her condition the things in the room are all shattered here and there purvi eyes are red she is looking so weak she just opened the door and moved towards her bed while others followed her_**

 _vineet:purvi baat kya hai...thum iss taraha kyun behave karrahi ho..._

 _shreya:haa purvi...agar koi problem hai tho humse share kar...shayed hum thumhari help karsakhe..._

 _purvi rudely:nahi...mujhe kisi ki help nahi chahiye...mai kisi se share nahi karsakthi shreya plz mujhe ekela choddho..._

 _Tarika:purvi agar thum hame dost manthi hai tho...hume sach kya hai bata..._

 _Vineet:ek min...kahi ye sab kavin sir... se related tho nahi hai na...by listening purvi's face become into scared,hatred,painful and mixture of all emotions she sat on bed with a thud while Tarika asked slowly_

 _Tarika:purvi dekh...problem share karne se hi kam hote hai na...agar thum kisi se share nahi karogi tho hum usse kaise solve karenge...abb bol baat kya hai..._

 _purvi:haa vineet..ye sab usski wajase hi hua hai..._

 _shreya:uski matlab...kavin sir..._

 _purvi angrily:haa mai uss cheater ki hi baat karrahi thi...usne mujhe cheat kiya...mujhse pyaar ka nataak kiya...phir mujhe choddiya..._

 _vineet:thum kavin sir ko kab se janthi ho...aur aisa kya hua ki thum unse itna Nafraat karthi ho..._

 _purvi:actually jab mai 6 mahine pahele mission ke liye Kolkata gayi thi...tab waha maine kavin se mili thi..._

 _ **Flash back**_

 ** _Purvi reached kolkata for her new mission she finally reached her new house in kolkata she did lunch her lunch after a hectic journey she thought to take some rest but before that some one ringed the bell she gave an irritation look and moved towards door and opened and seen after seeing the person_**

 _purvi:welcome sir...Nice to meet you..._

 _person confused:kya thum mujhe pahele se hi janthi ho...?_

 _Purvi smiled and said:ji sir...actually ACP sir ne appki photo dikhaya aur appke baare sab kuch bataya...aree pahele andaar tho ayeaga...he smiled and entered inside_

 _purvi:waise bhi ACP singham ko kon nahi jantha...app tho yaha ke famous person ho..._

 _ACP S:Lagta hai ACP ne thumhe mere baare kuch zyada hi chedadiya hai...waise bhi wo bachpan se aisa hi hai...waise kaisa hai...and he sat on the sofa_

 _purvi :wo bhi bilkul thik hai sir...unhone app teeno ki dosti ke baare bohut saare kisse sunaye the...,waise mujhe karna kya hai...ACP sir ne kaha ki app mujhe sab kuch samjha denge..._

 _ACP s:Waise iss kaam ke liye mujhe bohut hi husiyaar,smart,brave,officer ki zarrurat thi...agar ACP ne thumhe chuna hai tho...zarur soch samajke chuna hoga..._

 _purvi:I hope sir ki mai hamesha ki taraha iss mission mein bhi success hojav..._

 _ACP s:don't worry...self confidence is the best weapon...agar ye thumahare paas hai...tho thumhe koi bhi haara nahi saktha...purvi smiled_

 _purvi:waise app ne mujhe bureau aane se kyun mana kiya..._

 _ACP S:ye ek top secret mission hai...issiliye mai nahi chahtha tha ki kisi ko iske baare mein pata chele...abb kaam ki baat karthe hai...thumhe ek bohut hi badi industrialist ke secretary banke javoge...hume information mila hai ki usski family mein koi tho hai jho drugs case se related hai...issiliye thumhe waha rahkar unke khilaaf saboot Ekatte karna hoga...aur unki har ek kadam pe najar rakhna hoga...kal hi waha thumahrai joining day hai...thum sabke samne ek bohut hi dari hui,simple,sensitive,innocent ladki banke rahogi...thaki koi bhi thumpe shak naa kare...aur ek baat wo log bohut dangerous hai...issiliye thume bohut sambhalke rahna hoga...do u got it?_

 _purvi:yes sir...mai apni jaan dedungi...par iss mission ko success karungi..._

 _ACP S:That's the spirit...tho abhi mai cheltha hu...koi bhi problem lage mujhe inform kardena...purvi smiled and he left_

 ** _Next morning purvi went for jogging and she is returning to her home but on the way some boys commented badly about her and surrounded her_**

 _Boy 1:lagta hai yaha nahi ho...pahale kabhi nahi dekha tujhe yaha..._

 _Boy 2:waise kya figure hai...inn kapdon mein tho ek dum sexy aur hot lagrahi hai...purvi closed in fist in anger_

 _purvi pov:purvi...control...tujhe inki batoon pe dyaan nahi dena hoga...kyun ki thum yaha ek boli sensitive innocent ladki ki taraha rahrahi ho...agar ek bhi galthi hogayi tho sab ko pata chaljayega ki tu natak karrahi hai...bass inke samne darne ki koshish karo...aur niklo yaha se..._

 _purvi acting as scared:dekhiye...mere paas math aana...app... app nahi jante mai kon hu...app mujhe jaane dijiyega... warna appke liye accha nahi hoga..._

 _Boy 3:accha kya karlegi thu...maregi...hume maregi...trying to touch her waist maar...aree maarna...but before that he received a tight slap on his face all others are shocked even purvi he is so handsome he is looking so hot purvi was just staring him_

 _Boy 4:teri itni himmat...thu hamare aadmi ko maarega..._

 _person:kyun...tujhe nahi maara issiliye bura laga...koi baat nahi abhi isse solve kartha hu...and he punched his face within a second he was on ground all are scared by this_

 _Boy 3 scared:dekho...thumne humse panga... lekar bohut badi... galti kiya hai...abb...abb hum thumhe nahi choddenge...and all others left from their so he moved towards purvi who is very scared actually acting as scared_

 _person:app thik tho hai na..._

 _purvi:ji mai thik hu...waise Thank you so much appne meri help ki...un sabse mujhe bachakar..._

 _person:ladki ko aisa nahi honi chahiye...akhir unmein aur thume kami kya hai...wo chahe kuch bhi karenge...aur thum aise hi chup rahogi...wo ye sab tab thak karte jab thak koi unke khilaaf awaaj nahi utatha...ahir app bhi unse kam nahi...ladkiyoon ko bahadoor honi chahiye...taaki wo har ladke se lad sake appni safety ke liye...(bechare inhe kya pata ki mumbai mein har koi Inspector purvi ke naam se dartha hai aur ye khud purvi ko sikharahe hai ki brave kaise hote hai)_

 _purvi pov:aree wahh purvi ye tho bilkul thumhari jaisa lagraha hai...great...par isse kya pata ki mai kon hu...agar mai majboor nahi hothi na tho unn sabke tang toddethi thi..._

 _person:waise while forwarding his hand myself **kavin khanna...** purvi don't know what to say because she has to hide her real identity so she said_

 _purvi while accepting his hand: **Naira singhania...** nice to meet you...waise app kya karthe hai..._

 _kavin is going to say that he is a cid officer but thought:aree nahi kavin...agar thum isse kahoge iki thum ek CID cop ho tho wo bechari darsakthi hai...thumne dekha na ki wo pahele hi kitna dari hue hai...so he said I am...am a PHOTOGRAPHER...aur app..._

 _purvi pov:ohh god photographer...mujhe iske fighting skills dekhke aisa laga ki ye koi coach ya koi bodybuilder hoga...par photographer...chalo koi baat nahi...abb hai tho hai...hum kya karsakte hai...so she said...mai yaha nayi aayi hu...mai yaha KUNAL group of industries mein secretary hu...waise wahi mera ghar hai..._

 _Kavin:great...mere ghar ye hai...kamal hai hum donon pados mein hi rahte hai aur hume pata bhi nahi chela..._

 _purvi:haa...ok abb mai chelthi hu...mujhe office jaana hai..ajj pahla din hai...and she started moving but kavin again called her_

 _kavin:Naira ji...but she didn't turned aree naira ji...same thing repeats so he followed her and came in front of her so purvi stopped and seen him blankly_

 _kavin:kamaal hai naira ji app bhi..mai appko inte derr se bhularaha hu...par app hai ki rukne ka naam hi nahi lerahi hai..._

 _purvi:ye Naira kon hai..._

 _kavin:kamaal hai...apphi ne tho kaha ki appki naam naira hai...purvi realized that she forgot her new identity_

 _purvi:wo sorry...mainesuna nahi...waise appne mujhe kyun bhulaya hai..._

 _kavin:wo mai ye kehraha tha...agar wo log phirse tang karenge tho mujhe zarur batana..._

 _purvi:ji...Thank you so much kavin ji...and she left from their_

 _kavin pov:bohut hi sweet innocent ladki hai...Naira...thum duniya ki paheli ladki ho...jho kavin khanna ko attractive lagi ho...Interesting... in his special style_

* * *

 ** _so finally done with the chappy...how was it guys...say me in your reviews..._**

 ** _Naira and photographer...jhoot to kaafi acchi hai...chalo dekhte hai ki inki love story aakhir shuru hue kaise..._**

 ** _par next chapter ka wait karna hoga...so until then...keep reading my stories...and also keep reviewing guys..._**

 ** _soon you guys come to know why kavi hate each other...and will purvi success in her mission or something is waiting for her..._**

 ** _Jho bhi hoga...twist aur dhamake ke saath hoga..._**

 ** _keep loving..._**

 ** _deewani..._**

 ** _bye..._**

 ** _tc..._**


	3. Chapter 3

_**Hii guys...Thanks for your reviews and love...**_

 _ **I didn't expect this...within a short time I have got sufficient reviews...**_

 _ **Thank you so much guys...agar isi taraha mujhe encouragement milegi tho updates hi updates honge...**_

 _ **so here we go...**_

* * *

 ** _Purvi moved towards her house and and get ready for her new mission but not as purvi but as Naira because it's her new identity she dressed as a secretary she gave a proud and confident smile to herself and left for her mission she reached her destination once looked her face in mirror adjusted her hairs behind her ears and entered inside and moved towards receptionist_**

 _purvi:Excuse me...I have an apointment with **Mr suraj** **lutra** ...I am his new secretary..._

 _Secretary:just a minute mam..._

 _Purvi:yaa sure..._

 _secretary called and took his permission to send her inside:mam you can go now...he is waiting for you..._

 _purvi smiled and said:Thank you...she moved towards his cabin and asked May I come in sir..._

 _Suraj turned and said:yaa...come in...he looked at her from top to bottom...so you are the new secretary..._

 _purvi:yes sir..._

 _suraj:May I know your good name plz..._

 _purvi:Naira singhania..._

 _suraj:Nice name...He called Nia [receptionist] and said Miss Naira ye appko appki timings aur kaam samjha degi...kal se app apna kaam shuru karsakthi hai...I got to go now...I have an important meeting...purvi nodded and he left_

 _purvi pov:dekhne mein tho ye bada shareef lagta hai...par kya pata kis chehre ke piche konsa raj chupa hai...mujhe abb se hi mera kaam shuru karna hoga...secretary make her understand her work and timings_

 ** _CID bureau [kolkata] kavin was unable forgot about purvi he was just remembering about her smile,her innocence,her cuteness and everything he lost in purvi's thoughts with a sweet smile on his face Karan [his friend] noticed this and moved towards him and tapped his shoulder but still he is lost in his thoughts so he said a bit loudly_**

 _karan:kavin...in his ears by this he came out of thoughts and rubbed his ears through his hands_

 _kavin:ye kya karraha hai thu...itna zorse koi chillata hai kya...pagal..._

 _karan:accha...mai pagal...tho app kon ho...jho tab se hasraha hai..._

 _kavin:ma hasraha hu...nahi tho..._

 _karan:tho kya mai jhoot bolraha hu...hum sabne khud dekha thu kis taraha kisi ke baare mein sochte hue hasraha tha...bol kiske baare mein sochraha tha..._

 _kavin:nahi...mai kisi ke baare mein bhi nahi sochraha tha...tu ja aur apna kaam kar...aur mujhe bhi karne de...and he started pretending as he working_

 _karan:accha...tho thik hai...mai sabko batadunga ki teri girlfriend hai...and he is about to shout kavin covered his mouth with his hands_

 _kavin:aree tu kyun mujhe marwaraha hai..._

 _karan freed himself:thu jab thak nahi batayega...tab thak mai yaha se nahi javunga..._

 _kavin irritated:accha thik hai batavunga... with a smile wo ajj maine ek ladki ko dekha tha...wo bohut khubsoorat thi...sweet innocent hai...uske baare mein sochte hi apne app chehre pe smile aajathi hai..._

 _karan excitedly:wow kon hai wo...wwo tho dekhte hi pata chelraha hai are u in love with her?_

 _kavin blushing:shayed...uska naam Naira hai..._

 _karan:oye hoi...abb thum sharmane bhi lagrahe ho...kya wo thumse pyaar karthi hai..._

 _kavin:pata nahi...actually ajj subha maine usse kuch ladkon se bachaya hai...bohut hi dari hue ladki hai...nayi nayi ayi hai shehar mein...thumhe pata hai wo mere ghar ke paas hi rahthi hai..._

 _karan:wow kavin...tho kab propose karrahe ho..._

 _kavin:aree abhi nahi..maine usse kaha ki mai ek photographer hu...agar mai kehta ki cid officer hu...tho shayed wo darsakthi hai...issiliye maine usse ye baat chupayi hai...pata hai mujhe usse dekhe bina chain nahi milraha hai...abhi ke abhi usse dekhne ka maan karraha hai...khash mere paas uska ek photo hota..._

 _karan:tho photographer kis din kaam ayega..._

 _kavin :aree haa...ye tho mai bhul hi gaya...thank you so much karan...thu mera saccha dost hai...and he hugged him_

 _karan:dost ko kabhi thanks bolta hai...accha abb jald hi usse pata le isse pahele koi aur na ajaay..._

 _kavin:ha ha...pata hai ajj se hi kaam pe lagjaata hu...and karan engaged in his work but our kavin was engaged in purvi's thoughts..._

 _ **AT evening purvi was left from office she was searching for a cab but their is no sign of any cab or taxi she started walking on road with a irritated expression at the same time she seen a person came towards her on bike she ignored him and continued her walking**_

 _purvi pov:ohh god...ajj mera din hi kharaab tha...pata nahi aise log mujhe mission ke wakt hi kyun milte hai...agar ye Inspector purvi ke haath lagte na tho mai insaab ki chatni banadethi thi...control purvi control...and she started walking but he blocked her way purvi lost her patience she is about to beat him but surprised to see him when that person removed his helmet_

 _purvi:aree kavin...app... **[yes he is our kavin]**_

kavin smiled:haa...appko kya laga phir se wo ladke agaaye...

purvi pov:purvi yahi sahi wakt hai...thoda acting karle...and she started crying while kavin was shocked

kavin:aree app ro kyun rahi hai Naira ji...plz app shant hojayega...I am really very sorry...mai bass maza karraha tha...appko darana nahi chahta tha...

purvi sobbing:appko pata hai kavin ji..mai...mai kitna dargayi thi...mujhe bohut darr laga tha...mujhe aisa laga ki wo gunde phirse aagaye hai...and she turned other side and took glycerine and took some amount of it and spread it near her eyes without his notice

kavin:dekhiye...i am really very sorry...plz mujhe maaf kardijiye...mai phir kabhi aisi mazak nahi karunga...

purvi:it's ok kavin ji...koi baat nahi...iss mein appki koi galthi nahi hai...

kavin:Thank you so much...waise app yaha kya karrahi hai...aur wo bhi itni raat ko...

purvi:wo mera ajj office mein pahela din tha...aur mai bass wahi se aarahe hai...mai taxi ko dundrahi thi...par nahi mila issiliye mai chelke jarahi thi...itne mein aapne mujhe daradiya...and she started crying again...

kavin:plz app phirse rona shuru math kijiyega...maai appko ghar choddetha hu...waise mai bhi ghar hi jaraha hu...

purvi acting as scared:mai appke saath ekele mai kaise...

kavin smiled and said:app mujpe yakeen karsakthi hai Naira ji...

purvi:waise app itni derr ko kaha se aarahe the...mera matlab app Photographer hai na...

kavin pov:margaya abb kya kahu...and something strikes in his mind

kavin:kamaal hai naira ji...appko itna bhi nahi pata...mai photographer hu tho obviously photo studio se hi avunga na...

purvi:aree haa...wo tho hai...

kavin:waise ek baat kahu...app itna darthi kyun hai sabse...mai tho kehta hu...ladkiyaan har ek field mein aage hai...aur darr mein bhi...issiliye har ek saak pure india mein 25%molesting ke cases register hue hai...aur 33% domestic violence ke cases aarahe hai...jab thak ladkiyaan aise logon ke khilaaf awaaj nahi utayenge tho ye log aise hi karte rahenge...appko iss taraha nahi sehna chahiye

 _ **purvi was totally impressed with his words after so long time she sawn a person who respects girls their feelings but something strikes in her mind**_

purvi :waise appko inn sabke baare mein kaise pata hai...app tho photographer hai na

kavin:wo...wo...haa internet...internet se pata chala tha mujhe...

purvi:ohh...waise sahi kaha appne...mai aise banne ki koshish zarrur karsakthi hu...

kavin:tho chale ghar...late horahi hai...purvi nodded and she sat at back by holding it's rod at back but so their is some space between them kavin smile by seeing this so he said

kavin:Naira ji...jara thikse pakadiyeg...aapko mujhe puri zindagi nahi pakadni hai...sirf kuch derr ke liye pakadna hai...

purvi smiled and holds his arms for support pov:waise agar thum kahoge tho zindagi bhar bhi pakadlungi...and she blushed

kavin pov:agar app mujhe puri zindagi pakadna chahthi hai tho koi problem nahi hai mujhe and he started his bike with in a few minutes they reached purvi's house

 **she got up and wished him good night and said him bye and started moving towards her house thinking that he should call her**

purvi pov:plz kavin...ek baar mujhe wapas bhulav...bulav vulav bulav...and yes he called her

kavin:Naira ji...she was happy to listen this so she rushed towards him and asked

purvi:haa kavin ji...kuch kehna hai appko...

kavin:haa naira...wo actually mujhe... thumhari... photo...chahiye...

purvi confused:meri photo par kyun...

kavin:app tho janthi hai ki mai ek Photographer hu...meri aadat hai...issiliye baas puchraha tha...agar appko koi problem nahi hai tho hi...

purvi smiled:ji nahi..mujhe koi problem nahi hai...he smiled and took a pic of her in his mobile and both once again wished each other and left towards their respective house

purvi pov:kavin kitne acche hai na...bilkul meri tarah hai...par jab usse pata chelagi ki mai ek cid cop hu...tho pata nahi usse kaisa lagega...I hope ki wo mujhe galat na samjhe...I think I am started liking him...

kavin pov:ajj Naira meri bike pe baiti thi...kitna accha tha ajj ka din...ajj mujhe apni zindagi mein koi aisa mila hai jho meri jindagi bangaya hai...hope ki wo bhi mujhe pyaar kare...par pata nahi wo kaise raect karegi jab usse pata chalega ki mai ek cid cop hu...I hope wo mujhe galat na samjhe...and both drifted into sleep

* * *

 _ **How was the chappy guys...hope you liked it...**_

 ** _sorry maine kal Dreamgirl ke reviews k reply nhai diya...wo actually ma kal thoda busy thi...so i was updated it in a hurry..._**

 ** _Ragini:actually with today's technology everything can be possible dear...aur kirti jaise logon ke liye aur bhi asaan hai...kirti ne jho photos aur certificates dekhaya hai wo sab naklee hai..._**

 ** _Mihika:Myself srithika...agar thumhe mere baare mein kuch bhi janna hai then just beep in my profile...maine waha apne baare mein sab kuch likha hai..._**

 ** _saj:yaa sure dear...i will send a request on your Fb account...don't worry..._**

 _ **I have completed your wish to update this story...I think you guys are happy now...**_

 ** _Actually I was almost done with the Dreamgirl chappy...if possible I will update it..._**

 ** _so plz Read and REVIEW..._**

 ** _keep loving..._**

 ** _Deewani..._**

 ** _bye..._**

 ** _tc..._**


	4. Unknown person

_**Hello guys...How are you all...I am really very sorry for late update...**_

 _ **Guest ya i am getting a good number of reviews but still I am busy in my life so I am unable to update...**_

 _ **Even today i am busy but still I am updating for them who had asked for this story so enjoy it...**_

 _ **so here we go...**_

* * *

 ** _Days passes away purvi was still acting as naira in front of kavin they started a strange feeling for each other but one day they realized that they are in love with each other but still they didn't proposed each other kavin thought he will lose purvi when she come to know that he is a cid cop and purvi also thought the same so they thought it's better if they stay as friends_**

 ** _Purvi was still working on her mission she was collecting information against of Lutra One day kavin and whole cid team [kolkata] went into an old closed factory because they got information that they was a drug deal_**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _Lutra industries_**

 ** _purvi was in suraj's cabin she was explaining his schedule of Today's meeting and all but suddenly he got a call so he got up and moved away from her to attend the call purvi felt something fishy he was done with the call so he said her that he had an important work so he can't attend any meetings and he left purvi also followed him_**

 ** _He reached an old factory and looked here and their to confirm that no body was following him he entered inside with a packet and seen 4 to 5 men are standing their with a suitcase in their hands_**

 _suraj_ ** _:_** _paise laye ho..._

 _Man 1:haa pure 50 lakh hai..._

 _suraj [while taking that suitcase]:sahi hai na...yaa naklee note hai..._

 _Man 1:agar yakeen nahi horaha hai to khud ginlo...suraj checked it and confirmed that they are original so he gave them the packet_

 _suraj [while handling them the packet]:ye lo...jho chiz thumhe chahiye thi...ek dum first class maal hai...ajj hi ayi thi...mai khud isse thumhe dena chahtha tha...issiliye mai khud aaya tha..._

 _Man 1:manna padega thumhe lutra...itne saalon se drugs ki tandhe mein ho...aur kisi ko thumhara ek bhanak thak nahi laga tha...at the same time they heard a voice turned and seen 5 members are standing their one of them was our kavin_

 _kavin:par hume tho laggayi bhanak..._

 _Man 1 [scared]:kon...kon ho thum sab..._

 _Kavin:thum sab ka baap...CID..._

 _suraj:cid...to his mens thum sab log yaha tamasha dekhne khade ho kya...khatam karo inn sabko...and their is a fight between CID and goons their is also firing between them suddenly suraj too hold of one of lady officer and pointed at her forehead_

 _suraj:ayee...rukjav...warna thumhari iss officer ki tho jaan cheli jayegi...all stopped fighting_

suraj:apne apne guns ko neeche phenk dho...kavin signaled all the other officers to put their guns down so they did as he said and his mens took hold of their guns

 _Man 1:itna asaan bhi nahi hai humse jeetna and both laughed together_

 _suraj:abb thum sab ko humse koi nahi bachasaktha hai...bohut badi galti kare the thum sab yaha aakar...abb thum sab maroge..._

 _kavin:dekho choddho usse...warna accha nahi hoga...thum cid se bach nahi pavoge..._

 _suraj laughed and said:ek baar charoon taraf dekhkar batav kon kisse bach nahi saktha...abb pahela number iss officer ka hai...and he is about to press the trigger but some one came from back and pointed gun at his forehead all are shocked to see that person kavin was super shocked_

suraj:Naira...ye thum kya karrahi ho...ye math bhulo ki mai thumhara boss hu...warna mai thumhe thumhara job se nikaal dunga...

purvi:accha...par mera boss koi aur hai...mai unhi ke orders ki wajase yaha ayi hu... _thumhare iss industies ke naam ke piche chupa hua drugs ki dandhe ko sabke same laane ke liye bejha hai unhone mujhe thumhari secretary banake...and she smirked_

 _Man 1:matlab...ko ho thum...aur thumhara boss kon hai...batav...They all heard an another voice all turned their heads towards him and seen ACP singham_

 _ACP S:Wo ek special cop hai...jisse maine chuna hai thumhare kaale dandhe ko full stop laagane ke liye...maine isse thumhara secretary banake thumhare office mein lagadiya tha...[kavin was shocked]aur isske zariye maine thumhare khilaaf saare information collect kiya tha...jisse thumhe saza hosakhe...aur iska naam bhi naaklee hai...wo CID Inspector purvi hai...kavin was really shocked by this karan inn sab ko lejav...and karan took them_

 ** _kavin was still in shock and also he was in angry that purvi has lied him because he doesn't like when someone hides something from him_**

 _Acp s:kavin inn se milo...ye hai inspector purvi...ye ek undercover cop thi...issiliye maine ye baat kisi ko nahi bataya tha...now towards purvi waise purvi...you should stay in kolkata for some more days...kyun ki iss case ke baare mein acchi taraha se thum hi janti ho...aur court ke hearing ke wakt thumhari yaha zarrurat hai...hope thumhe koi problem nahi hoga..._

 _purvi smiled and said:ji nahi sir...sure mai court ke hearing thak yahi rahungi..._

 _ACP s:Good...abb thum ghar jaake rest lelo...but suddenly he has noticed an wound on kavin's right arm so he said kavin...ye kya hai...ohh no thumhe tho chot lagi hai...purvi seen it and she was shocked because it was bleeding ek kaam karo pahele thum first aid karo phir thumhe bureau aane ki koi zarrurat nahi hai...ajj thumhari off hai...hume abhi yaha se jaana hoga...and he left_

 _Purvi:kavin...thum chalo mere saath mai abhi iski first aid karthi hu...and she tried to took him along with her_

 _kavin [angrily]:koi zarrurat nahi hai thumhari jhoot hamdardi dikhane ke liye Naira ji...oops...sorry...purvi..._

 _purvi:kavin...listen pahele meri puri baat tho sunlo..._

 _kavin:mujhe tho bilkul bhi yakeen nahi hua tha jab maine ye suna ki thum ek cid cop ho...bohut acchi acting karlethi ho thum...mujhe tho bilkul bhi thum pe shak nahi hua hai...mujhe aise logon se nafraat hai...jho mujhse jhoot bolte hai...jho log mujhse kuch chupate hai..._

 _purvi also angrily:accha...maana ki maine galti kiya hai..par thumne kya kiya...kya wo sahi hai...kya kaha tha mujhse...Photographer...meri tho majboori thi...mai kisi ko ye nahi batasakthi ki mai ek cop hu...par thum...thumne kyun mujhse ye baat chupaya tha...bolo...abb chup kyun ho kavin..._

 _kavin angrily and loudly:kyun ki mai thumhe chahne laga hu...pyaar kartha hu mai thumse...pyaar kartha hu...I love you so much...purvi was shocked plus happy with this sudden confession he continued but this time calmly maine jab pahli baar unn gundon se thumhe bachaya tha...tab maine thumhare andaar hai so darr ko dekha tha...mujhe laga agar mai thumhe apne baare mein kahunga tho shayed thum darjavogi...mujhse durr javogi issiliye mainne thumhe bataya hai...but i am really very sorry mai abb thumhare life mein enter nahi hona chahta hu...mai thumse du but before he could complete his sentence purvi blocked his lips with her at forst he was shocked but later he responded to her with the same passion_

 _purvi:I love you too kavin...kavin was happy to listen this mai bhi thumse pyaar karthi hu kyun ki thum bilkul meri taraha ho...mai ek aise life partner ko chahthi hu jho bilkul meri taraha ho...aur wo sare qualities thumse ho...thumhari soch thumhari baatein sab kuch mere jaise hai...issiliye mai thumhe chahne lagi hu...I know ki maine thumse jho kuch bhi bola sab kuch jhoot hai...par ajj jho kehrahi hu wo sab sach hai kavin...I don't want to loss you...plz mujhse durr math jaana and kavin hugged her she also hugged him back after sometime they break from hug_

 _kavin:mai bohut khush hu ye jaankar ki thum wo nahi ho jho maine socha tha...I mean ki dari hue...uss type ki ladki...mujhe tho brave ladkiyaan zyada pasand hai..._

 _purvi:haa mai bhi bohut khush hu...ye jaankar ki thum uss boring photographer nahi ho...and they shared a laugh_

 _kavin:waise ek baar kahu...she nodded her head mujhe nahi pata tha while touching her lips ki thum itni bold ho...purvi blushed_

 _purvi:mai bold nahi hu...wo mai bass...aise hi thumhe ye yakeen dilane ke liye kiya tha..._

 _kavin [while bending himself]:aur kya karsakthi ho...mujhe yakeen dilane ke liye..._

 _purvi pushed him and said:ye karsakthi hu ...and she came out of his grip and left from their_

 _kavin while ruffling his hairs:purvi ki bacchi...aree ruko mai bhi aaraha hu...thumhare saath...first aid nahi karogi meri...and he followed her_

 ** _All these while someone was listening their conversation without coming to their notice and fuming in anger and jealous_**

 _Unknown pov:ye kabhi nahi hosaktha...thum donon kabhi ek nahi hosakthe ho...mere hothe hue tho bilkul bhi nahi..._

* * *

 ** _who is this unknown person...want to know...then you should wait for next chapter..._**

 ** _mujhe tho ye person kuch gadbad lagraha hai...aur appko?_**

 ** _Really SORRY for late update once again...plz READ AND REVIEW plz..._**

 ** _I will try to update next update soon guys...don't worry..._**

 ** _do u liked the chappy waiting for your reviews..._**

 ** _I don't know which story to update next...so help me through your reviews..._**

 ** _keep loving..._**

 ** _Deewani..._**

 ** _bye..._**

 ** _tc..._**


	5. Can I trust him?

**_Hello guys...i am updating this for misha and ragini...Because both had requested for me yesterday..._**

 ** _So enjoy it guys...hope you guys like it..._**

 ** _so here we go..._**

* * *

 _ **Next day purvi was sleeping peacefully in her house but suddenly her sleep was disturbed by door bell she gave an irritated look and moved towards open it and seen kavin was their with a broad smile on his face she smiled and asked him to come inside**_

 _kavin:ye kya hai purvi...thum abhi thak sorahi ho..._

 _purvi sleepily:haa...wo itne din missio ki wajase subha jaldi utna padtha tha...par abb nahi hai na mission...isiliye bohut relief mila hai...araam se sorahi hu...abb nahi koi kaam hai...na hi koi tension issiliye araam se sorahi hu..._

 _kavin:bohut lazy ho thum...mujhe ek lazy wife nahi chahiye..._

 _purvi:kya kaha thumne...mai lazy hu..._

 _kavin:haa...warna iss taraha 9 bajhe thak tho nahi soyegi na..._

 _purvi:accha...tho thik hai...jav yaha se mere paas kyun aye ho..mai tho lazy hu na...she turned towards other side he smiled and pulled her towards him she landed in his arms_

 _purvi:ye kya karrahe ho...maine kaha na jav yaha se...mujhe thumse baat nahi karni hai...jav..._

 _kavin:accha...ye batav ki kiske paas jaana hai...hmmm...after thinking he said bureau mein meri ek collegue hai..jho mujh pe marthi hai...uske paas javu kya...ok agar thum yahi chahthi ho tho mai ye iccha awashy puri karunga...and he is about to leave but this time she holded him tightly he smirked_

 _purvi:kahi jaane ki koi zarrurat nahi hai...thum mere ho...sirf mere hi rahoge...kisi aur se share nahi karungi...samjhe ..._

 _kavin holding her so closely to his lips:accha kisi ke saath bhi nahi...?_

 _purvi slightly nervously :hmmm...kisi se bhi nahi...thum bhi sirf mujhse pyaar karoge aur shadi bhi aur sirf mujhse pyaar karoge samjhe...warna mai thumhe mardungi phir khud ko bhi..._

 _kavin:accha...par mai kisi aur se bhi bohut pyaar kartha hu...purvi was shocked she has tears in her eyes she came out of his hug_

 _kavin:aree meri puri baat tho suno..._

 _purvi angrily:nahi sunni hai mujhe thumhari koi bhi baat...jab thum kisi aur se pyaar karthe ho...tho mere saath ye natak kyun kare the..._

 _kavin he again hugged her:offo...meri buddhu purvi...mai kisi aur ki baat nahi karraha tha...pahele ye tho suno mai ksike baare mein baat karraha tha..._

 _purvi:nahi sunni hai mujhe...just leave me...while trying to free herself_

 _kavin:wo hamari pyaar ki nishaani hogi..hamari beti hogi...jisse mai thumse bhi zyada pyaar karunga..._

 _purvi:haa tho chale jav na apne beti ke...pa...ass...she lowered her voice because she understood what he meant she looked into his eyes_

 _kavin smiled and said:haa...thumne sahi suna...hamari beti...thik hai mai bhi apne beti ke paas jaana chahtha hu..par usse mujhe sirf thum hi desakthi ho..he tried to block her lips_

 _purvi:ok...no problem...par shadi ke baad hi milsakthi hai...thumhe thumhari beti...par abhi mujhe fresh hona hai..._

 _kavin ruffled his hairs:jaldi tayyar hona...ajj maine chutti liya hai...bahar kahi ghumke aayenge..._

 ** _purvi moved into her room and freshen up get ready for going out with kavin as she entered kitchen for making breakfast she as seen kavin had already made it both smiled seeing each other they did breakfast and moved towards mall they did some shopping for kavin and moved towards ladies collection purvi had already selected some dresses but kavin asking her to try every dress he had seen and buying it for her_**

 _purvi:kavin...bass karo..aur kitne dresses kharidhoge...?mere liye yahi bohut hai..._

 _kavin:kya purvi thum bhi...hum pahele baar saath mein aye hai...aur thum itne kaam dresses select kiya hai...thode aur lelo..._

 _purvi:nahi kavin...ye saare bohut hai...aur ghar mein bhi bohut saare hai...jho thumne liye hai wahi kaafi hai abb aur nahi..._

 _sales girl:mam...app bohut lucky ho ki appko aisa boyfriend mile hai...har kisi ko aisa boyfriend nahi milta hai..._

 _kavin:haa dekha sab ko aisa boyfriend nahi miltha hai...while purvi glared him accha ok bass last ek dress lethe hai...uske baad no more dresses pakka..._

 _purvi:ok...abb bass last ek dress...they contuinued their shopping kavin's eyes felt on a dress he showed it to purvi_

 _purvi:kavin...ye dress kuch zyada hi chota hai...It was an red colour strap less and back less dress which ended above her knees_

 _kavin:common purvi...ye utna bhi zyada chota nahi hai...waise bhi...ye red colour thum pe bohut accha lagega...ek baar try karo na..._

 _purvi:kya...ye dress mai abhi pehnu?nahi kavin...mai ye dress yaha sabke samne nahi pehensakthi..infact maine ajj thak itni choti dress kabhi nahi pehna hai..._

 _kavin sadly:ok agar thum nahi pehanna chahthi ho..tho thik hai..no problem...chalo chelthe hai..._

 _purvi felt bad so she said:ok...mai thumhare liye ye pehungi...par yaha nahi ghar jaane ke baad sirf kuch derr ke liye...deal kavin smiled and said deal_

 ** _Both did some more masti and shopping by enjoying each other company and moved towards multiplex they are watching a romantic movie purvi was watching movie but kavin was watching her and her each and evry move he just lost in her after sometime they did dinner at a restaurant and moved towards their house kavi enjoyed the whole day with each other company and came back towards their house he stopped his bike in front of purvi's house she started moving but he followed her she surprised and asked_**

 _purvi:thum kaha aarahe ho...?ghar nahi jaana hai kya...?_

 _kavin:aree bhulgayi ho kya...thumne hi tho kaha tha na ki mai ghar jaane ke baad ye dress pehnungi..._

 _purvi trying to protest:kavin...wo maine tho bass aisa hi kaha tha..._

 _kavin:nahi..mujhe wo sab kuch nahi pata...thumne mujhe promise kiya..tho thumhe ye dress pehenna hi padega...purvi had no option both moved inside kavin signaled her to go inside and change purvi gave an helpless expression and turned back before entering her room_

 _purvi:kavin...jaruri hai kya...?_

 _kavin:haa abb jav bhi...he pushed her inside room and closed the door purvi moved inside and changed she once checked herself in mirror and slowly opened the door while pulling her dress down kavin heard the door sound so he turned and he was just lost in her she was looking so pretty and hot in that not even for a single second he moved his grace from her while purvi felt uncomfortable with this he moved towards her and came in front of her_

 _purvi:dekho kavin thumne jaisa kaha maine pehenkar dikhaya aur thumne dekh bhi liya abb mai chelthi hu...and she was about to move but kavin holds her hand twirled her and she landed in his arms her hands were on his broad chest and his hands was on her waist he again lost in that beautiful mascara eyes she also lost in his eyes and his hands started moving at her whole back she felt a current in her body but she came into reality and said_

 _purvi nervoulsy:kavin...ye thum...kya karrahe ho...bohut raat hogayi hai...thumhe jaana hoga..._

 _kavin seductively :haa...javunga...par usse pahele ek jaruri kaam niptaani hai...and he blocked her lips at first purvi tried to protest but later she also started responding both lost control on each other purvi's hands started moving in his hairs and his hands was busy on her whole body he lifted her in his arms and moved towards her room and layed her down slowly he started planting wet kisses on her face she was blushing and shivering at his killing kisses he smiled seeing her he turned her and kissed her neck from backside while biting she moaned when he bites on her bare back his hand slowly reached near straps and slowly slides them down by this purvi came into senses and pushed him and stands away from bed_

 _purvi:nahi kavin...shadi se pahele ye sab galat hai...hum donon ek bohut badi galthi karne jaarahe hai..._

 _kavin realised his mistake:i am sorry purvi...mai thumhe dekhkar apne app pe control khodiya tha...i am really very sorry..mera aisa koi intention nahi tha..._

 _purvi:I know kavin...waise mujhe bhi tho thumhe rokhna chahiye na...galthi meri bhi thi..._

 _kavin:haa..their is a silence for some while between them so kavin said mai abb cheltha hu...purvi nodded and he left_

 ** _Next day purvi was preparing breakfast in her kitchen but suddenly she heard door she smiled thinking it was kavin so she opened it and her smile vanished when she sawn a girl standing their without wasting a second she entered inside purvi surprised by her behaviour_**

 _purvi:hello...excuse me...kon ho app...?iss taraha app kisi ke ghar mein bhi kaise ghus sakthe hai?_

 _Girl:mere naam **sanchi** hai...mai kavin ki ...purvi shocked by this because kavin said that he didn't have any girl friend_

 _purvi angrily:ye kya bakwaas karrahi ho thum...?ye hohi nahi saktha hai..._

 _sanchi:par ye already hochuka hai miss purvi..kavin aur mai ek dusre se bohut pyaar karthe the...mai ussi ke saath kaam karthi hu...ussi ne mujhe propose kiya..._

 _purvi same tone:chuk chaap ye bakwaas band karo...aur niklo mere ghar se..._

 _sanchi:mai tho cheli javungi...par jaane se pahele kuch kehna chahthi hu...purvi gave a confused look and she continued kavin ek play boy hai...usse bass ladkiyook ke saath raat bitana pasand hai...shadi karna nahi...jab hum donon relation mein the...tab usne mere saath raat bitana chahta tha...par maine mana kiya aur usse breakup karliya...aur abb usse thum milgayi...mai nahi chahthi ki thum uski shikaar hojay..issiliye mai thumhe pahele hi warn karrahi hu...kavin se durr hi rahna..._

 _purvi:just shut up!...and get lost from my house...kavin uss type ka ladka hai hi nahi...thum jaan bhukkar ye sab karrahi ho...mai inn sab pe yakeen nahi karthi hu..._

 _sanchi:as you wish...mujhe jho kehna tha..wo maine kehdiya tha...abb aage thumhari maarzi...maine bass thumhare liye kaha tha...par jab thum uspe itna barosa karthi ho...tho kavin ko thodne mein aur bhi mazaa ayega...bye...and she left leaving a confused purvi in thoughts_

 _purvi pov:ye sanchi kya bolrahi thi..kavin ka pyaar sirf ek raat hi hai...kya wo mujhe bhi choddega...aur kal kavin wahi karne jaraha tha jho sanchi ne kaha...kahi sanchi sach tho nahi bolrahi thi?suddenly she jerked her mind and said nahi aisa nahi hosaktha hai...hum donon ek dusre se saccha pyaar karthe hai...aur rishton mein sabse zyada important hai...trust...mujhe kavin pe trust hai...wo aisa bilkul nahi hai...ye sanchi jhoot bolrahi hai...I am sure..._

* * *

 ** _so misha and Ragini...hope you both liked it...and maine apn promise rakha hai..see..i have updated before saturday...love you both..._**

 ** _Guys say me in your reviews...Dekhte hai...purvi ka trust jeetha hai ya uski doubt...until then..._**

 ** _keep loving..._**

 ** _Deewani..._**

 ** _bye..._**

 ** _tc..._**


	6. what is the truth?

**_Hello guys...as i promised you all my next update will be of hate love wihich is getting more love from you so here is your request..._**

 ** _Hope you liked it...Thanks for your reviews and love...so here we go..._**

* * *

 ** _purvi was disturbed by sanchi's words she was continuously thinking about her and with these thoughts she moved bureau and seen that kavin was working at his desk first she moved into ACP's cabin kavin noticed purvi and thought to talk her later purvi finished some formalities related to her mission and moved from his cabin as soon as kavin seen her he moved towards her_**

 _kavin:purvi...one again am really very sorry...kal raat jho kuch..._

 _purvi:kavin...thumhe sorry bolne ki zarrurat nahi hai...maine kaha na iss mein thumhari koi galti nahi hai...abb guilt feel karna band karo..._

 _kavin smiled:thank god thumne iss baat ka bura nahi mana hai...mujhe tho bohut bura lagraha tha ye sochkar ki kahi thum mujhpe gussa na ho...chalo ye baat jankaar bohut khushi hue hai..._

 _purvi:kavin...kya thum mere saath mumbai aasakte ho...wo mai bhai ko hum donon ke baare mein batana chahthi hu...aur mai kal hi wapas jarahi hu..._

 _kavin:what...!itni jaldi...yaar thode din aur rukjaati tho kya hota tha...aur waise bhi hume itni jaldi shadi karne ki kya zarrurat hai...hum thode din life ko enjoy karthe hai..._

 _purvi pov:kavin aisa kyun sochraha hai...shadi ke baad bhi tho life ko enjoy karsakte hai na..._

 _purvi:nahi kavin...mujhe jaana hoga...it's ok kavin hum tabhi shadi karenge jab thum karna chahte ho..._

 _kavin:par mai thumhe bohut miss karunga...abhi ek high profile case chelraha hai...issiliye mai thumhare saath nahi aasakta hu...am really very sorry purvi..._

 _purvi:accha kavin..chalo na ajj ek din hi hai hamare paas saath mein coffee peete hai..._

 _kavin:ha ha...kyun nahi...jarrur...mujhe bhi accha lagega...but before he could complete his sentence his phone ringed so he gave an irritated expression when he seen the caller id he excused and moved far from purvi all these while purvi was watching his expressions carefully he looked tensed he came towards her and said_

 _kavin:i am sorry purvi...par thum ekele hi chale jaana mujhe ek jarruri kaam yaad aagaya and leaved from bureau_

 _purvi pov:ye kavin ko itni achanak kaha jaana padha aur wo bhi mujhe bina kuch bataya...kahi sanchi ki baat sach tho nahi...she jerked her mind thum bhi na purvi...haar kisi ko koi na koi jarruri kaam hogi...aur kavin ko bhi aisa hi koi kaam aagaya hoga..iske liye uspe shak karne ki kya jarrurat hai..._

 ** _she reached her home and started packing her luggage for mumbai she finished and once called kavin but he disconnected her call purvi shocked thinking why he was ignoring her she continuously tried it became night now but it was switched off this time she was irritated and she drift into sleep next day she wake up and became angry thinking about kavin she freshen up and did her breakfast and moved to balcony to see whether kavin was arrived or not she became tensed seeing this she got a call she rushed thinking it may be kavin but her smile vanished when she seen it was an unknown number_**

 _purvi:hello...who's this?_

 _Unknown:hum kon hai...ye janne se tho pahele iss wakt apke premi kaha hai ye janna jarruri hai..._

 _purvi:kon ho thum...aur kavin ke baare mein kya jante ho...?_

 _Unknown:bohut kuch jante hai..par Fhilal itna batasakte hai ki apke premi kisi ur ladki ke saath enjoy karraha hai...meera road pe...she was shocked_

 _purvi angrily:kya bakwaas karrahe ho...lagta hai wrong number hai...bye...she is about to disconnect the call but_

 _Unknown:jaise appko thik lage...par waha app uska intazaar karrahi thi raat bhar par wo yaha kisi aur ladki ke saath maze karraha tha...abb apki marzi...app jaye ya na jaye ye appke upaar nirdaar hai...par mai bass apko apke pyaare kavin ki asli chehra dikhana chahta hu...and call was ended leaving a confused purvi_

 _purvi pov:kya ye sach hai...kavin kisi dusri ladki ke saath pura raat...chee...purvi thum aisa soch bhi kaise sakthi ho..ye jho bhi hai sirf thum donon ko alag karne ke liye aisi mazaak kiya hai...thumhe kavin pe barosa hai na..par agar yahi sach hai tho...kavin mujhe dhoka deraha hai tho...bass iska abb ek hi solution hai...mujhe uss address pe jaana hoga jaha usne mujhe bataya..._

 ** _purvi moved towards the address and asked the cab driver to wait for a few minutes and moved from their and seen that the door was already open she entered all looked the whole house their was total silence at four sides she called by saying is anybody here? but their is no reply she moved further and seen that the room of a bedroom was slightly opened she moved and shocked to see the scenario she can't believe her eyes kavin was lying on the bed while his body was half covered and a girl was sleeping beside him and kavin was hugging her tears formed into her eyes she was about to leave but a flower vase was fell down with her handbag so kavin and that girl waked up kavin was shocked to see purvi he was about to say something but purvi stopped him_**

 _purvi angry and hurted:nahi...thumhe koi safai dene ki zarrurat nahi hai...maine jho kuch bhi dekha apne ankhon se dekha...ye tho jhoot nahi hai na kavin...mai thum par vishwas karthi thi..aur wo bhi khudse zyada par thumne kya kiya...ussi vishwas ka mazaak banaya hai...ye sab thum itni asaani ne issiliye karpaye hona kyun ki mi thumse pyaar karthi hu...nahi...pyaar karthi thi...par abb sirf nafraat karthi hu she shouted nafraat aur kabhi bhi mere zindagi mein wapas aane ki koshish bhi math karna kyun ki mai thumse durr jarahi hu...good bye forever...and she left_

 ** _Flash back ended_**

 ** _purvi was crying continuously while thinking about her past her love kavin's cheat and also the moments she spent with kavin_**

 _purvi:abb batav vineet...kya thumhe abhi bhi lagta hai ki kavin ek accha insaan hai...agar wo mujhse saccha pyaar karta tho wo mujhe cheat nahi karta tha...mai inn sabko bhulne ka bohut koshish karrahi hu par kavin phirse meri zindagi mein aagaya hai...jho mai kabhi nahi chathi thi..._

 _Tarika hugged her:purvi calm down...mai samjasakthi hu thumpe kya bitrahi hogi...abb thoda sojav...ye sab bhul jav jho kuch bhi hua usse hum badal nahi sakte hai na...issiliye stop thinking all this abb hum chelte hai...and all came out of her room_

 _Abhijeet angrily:uss kavin ki itni himmat ki unse meri behen ke feelings ke saath khilwaad kiya..._

 _Daya in same tone:usse tho mai chodunga nahi..mai usse uski kiye ka sajza dilwake hi rahunga..._

 _shreya:daya calm down...mujhe nahi lagta ki kavin ka issmein koi galti hai..._

 _Vineet:haa sir..maine kavin sir ke ankhone mein dekha tha...wo bhi purvi se pyaar karte hai..._

 _Abhijeet:nahi vineet..agar aisi baat hai tho usne aisa kyun kiya..._

 _Tarika:abhijeet mujhe lagta hai...hume ek baar kavin se baat karni hogi ki aakhir wo uss din uss ladki ke saath kya karraha tha..._

 _shreya:haa...tarika sahi kerahi hai...abb hume chelna chahiye..._

 _Daya:ruko shreya...mai thumhe aur tarika ko choddeta hu...raat ko ekele jaana thik nahi hoga..._

 _Vineet:nahi sir...actually ye donon mere saath aaye the...app chinta math kijiye mai chodunga...he nods and trio left to their respective house_

* * *

 ** _So how was the chappy...kya kavin sach mein ek cheater hai...ya mamla kuch aur hai...what do u think...lets see..._**

 ** _Plz read and review...keep loving..._**

 ** _Deewani..._**

 ** _bye..._**

 ** _tc..._**


	7. once again mission

**_Hello guys...as i promised today i will update Rajvi and hate love so here is hate love so enjoy it...next update will be of Rajvi..._**

* * *

 _ **kavin also rushed inside angrily and sat on couch while covering his face with his palms dushyant noticed that he was disturbed so he moved towards him kavin turned when he felt a pair of hands on his shoulder he took seat beside him**_

 _Dushyant:kya baat hai kavin!thum ajj subha se kuch disturbed lagrahe ho...kya hua...sab thik tho hai na...kuch pareshaani hai kya...thum chahe tho mujhse share karsakthe ho..._

 _kavin angrily:mujhe kisi se kuch bhi share nahi karni hai..jab thum apne zindagi se matlab rakho...mere life ke matters mein interfere nahi kare tho hi thumahaare liye behatar hoga...and he rushed inside his room after sometime he realized that he hurted his best friend he banged his hand on table and quickly moved towards hall_

 _kavin calmly:dushyant am really very sorry...wo pata nahi maine kaise ye sab bolidiya gusse mein... I am really very sorry mere bhai plz mujhe maaf karde..._

 _Dushyant:it's ok kavin...mai samajsaktha hu ki thu ajj bhi upset hai...hamesha ki taraha but ajj kuch zyada hi upset hai..abb bol kya hua tha...?jab thum aur purvi ne ek dusre ko dekha tha...tab maine thum donon ke ankhon mein kuch alaag hi feeling dekha...pata nahi wo kya tha...lekin aisa lagraha tha ki thum donon pahele se hi jante ho ekdusre..._

 _Kavin with hatred :haa dushyant thumne bilkul sahi pechana...ajj mai jis situation mein hu sirf aur sirf ussi ki wajase...uss purvi ki wajase_

 _Dushyant:kavin mujhe exactly batav ki aakhir hua kya hai...thum purvi se itna gussa kyun ho..._

 _kavin:actually mai aur purvi 6 mahine pahele mile the...and he nararted everything till that morning when kavin left from bureau and now the conservation between kavin and that caller_

 ** _Flash back from bureau..._**

 _kavin:maine mana kiya tha na mujhe call math karna...phir kyun kiya call..._

 _caller:kavin...maine thumhe pahele hi samjhaya tha...ki mai thumse bohut pyaar karthi hu...mai thumhaare bina nahi rahpavungi...plz mujhe accept karlo..._

 _kavin:just shut up **sanchi...** maine pahele hi batadiya tha ki that am in a relatuon with purvi phir kyun thumhe samaj mein nahi aahi meri baat..._

 _sanchi:thik hai...agar thum yahi chahte ho tho mujhe meri baat bhi sunlo..mai thumahre bina jeenahi sakthi hu...isiliye mai suicide karne jarahi hu...kavin was shocked with this he was tensed because he don't want someone to suicide just because of him so he said_

 _kavin:ye kaisi pagalpam hai...thum aisa kuch nahi karogi..._

 _sanchi:mai aisa hi karungi...kuch hi derr mein mere ghar ajaana thumhe mera lash milegi...and she ended the call with an evil smile while kvin rushed towards her house without informing purvi he reached her house and started calling her_

 _kavin:sanchi...sanchi kaha ho thum...dekho mai yaha issiliye aaya hu taaki mai nahi chahta hu ki koi mere wajase suicide kare..._

 _sanchi came while smiling:tho thum aa hi gaye ho kavin...dekha mera pyaar thumhe yaha thak kheenchke aaya..._

 _kavin:ohh...!thum abhi thak zinda ho...mi bhi kaise bhulsakta hu ki thum jaisi ladkiyaan sirf dhamka sakthe hai...sachmein suicide karne ki himaat nahi hothi hai..mujhe yaha purvi ko ekele chodke aana hi nahi tha...abb kehraha hu...sunlo..mujhe koi fark nahi padta agar thum jeeyo ya maro...mai apni purvi ke saath khushi khushi jeelunga...and he was about to go but she sprayed chloroform on his face and he became unconscious_

 _ **After sometime she called a girl and asked her to do this drama in front of purvi in the exchange of some money and she was the one who called her purvi misunderstood kavin and left from their while kavin also misunderstood her that she won't trust him and he started hating her and he totally changed from that day after somdays dushyant joined cid kolkata and both became good friends and both came mumbai because they both got transfered by the department kavin was always used to sad while dushyant tried efforts to bring a smile on his face**_

 ** _Flash back ended_**

 _kavin was in tears:abb batav dushyant galti kiski hai...meri ya uski...usne mujhe unn din kisi aur ke saath ek hi bed pe kya dekhliye ussse lagne laga ki mai jhoota hu mera pyaar natak hai...par sach tho ye hai ki uska pyaar natak tha..uska pyaar saccha nahi tha...aagr saccha pyaar hi hota tho mujh pe vishwas karthi thi ya kum se kum meri baat tho sunthi...par nahi...usse tho kuch nahi sunna tha...abb maine bhi faisla karliya ki mai abb uss ladki ko apne zindagi mein kabhi nahi aane dunga...mai abb usse hamesha hamesha ke liye nikaal dena chahta tha...par kismat ke khel dekho..jab mai usse bhulne jaraha hu...tabhi phirse hamara mulakaat hua...par iss baar mai uske pyaar mein nahi Fhasung...kabhi nahi...and he left towards his room_

 _Dushyant pov:ye donon nafraat mein ek dusre ke liye pyaar ko chuparahe hai...kyun ki kavin ne tho kaha ki uski aur purvi ki kyaal pure milthe hai...agar sach mein milthe hai tho...purvi bhi kavin pe trust karthi hogi...par aisa kuch hua hoga yaa kisine kiya hoga..jsiki wajase purvi ko kavin pe hai so trust chalagaya...abb mujhe hi kuch karna hoga..._

 ** _Next day cid bureau all are present except ACP kavi and dushyant and dicussing about how to bring their old purvi back_**

 _shreya:sir kuch bhi samaj mein nahi aaraha hai ki ye galatfaimi hai ya sach...kavin pe hume yakeen karni hai ya purvi ne jho dekha usse sach manna hai...kuch bhi nahi..._

 _Vineet:haa sir...hume koi bhi nahi pata hai jho kavin se related ho...jho hume sach bata sakta ho..._

 _Abhijeet:haa vineet..._

 _Pankaj:kon hai sir?_

 _Abhijeet:dushyant...jho kvin ka friend hai...abb wahi hume batasakta ki aakhir hua kya hai..._

 _Daya:abhijeet thumhara dimaag tho thik hai na..dushyant se mile ek din bhi thik se naahi hua...hum uspe barosa kaise karsakte hai..._

 _Voice from behind:kyun ki sach sirf mai hi janta hu sir...all turned and seen dushyant standing their_

 _Dushyant:haa sir...app sab ko purvi ne kya bataya ye mai nahi janta hu...par sch yahi hai ki kavin ne ki galti nahi kiya...wo purvi se saccha pyaar kartha hai..._

 _Daya angrily:accha...tho uss din wo uss ladki ke saath kya karraha tha...aur wo bhi ek hi kamre mein..._

 _Dushyant:wo issiliye sir..and he narrated the whole incident all were shocked to know the truth_

 _Shreya:yani ki kavin sir ne purvi ko koi bhi dhoka nahi diya...matlab wo donon ke beech sirf ek bohut badi galatfaimi thi..._

 _Dushyant:haa shreya...purvi ne hi usse samaj ne mien galti kardiya..._

 _vineet:nahi dushyant sir..purvi ne bhi kavin sir ko khud se zyada trust kiya...and he narrated the conservation between sanchi and purvi and also that phone call and also how much purvi trusted kavin_

 _Dushaynt:ohh god...iska matlab yahi hai ki purvi bhi kavin pe trust karthi thi...wo bass ek misunderstanding ne itna sab kuch badal diya..._

 _Abhijeet:haa dushyant...mai apni behen ko iss haal mein nahi deksatha...mai apne behen ko uska khoya hua pyaar wapas dilwaana chahta hu..._

 _Daya:haa abhijeet hum sab bhi yahi chahte hai...par hume iss baat ko prove karna hoga...kyun ki mujhe nahi lagta abb kavin humme se kisi ke baat pe yakeen karega..._

 _shreya:haa sir...hume kisi bhi taraha uss sanchi ko dundna hai..._

 _Abhijeet:haa tab hi hum inn donon ko ek karpayenge...vineet lagjav kaam pe uss sanchi ko dundne ka...vineet nods_

 _ **ALL started working on their respective desks while kavi both entered at the same time and and gave a angry look to each other and all others noticed this and became worried while kavi moved to their respective desk after sometime ACP came out of his cabin and said**_

 _ACP:kavin he stood up from his seat acp continued thumhe hotel royal moon jaana hai...waha hume khabaar mili hai ki ek drug dealing horahi hai...kyun ki waha ek couple party hone waali hai...mai chahta hu thum bhi iss party mein shamil ho taaki mujrim ko hum pakad sakhe...kya thum tayyar ho...?_

 _kavin:sure sir mai jarrur javunga bhi...aur iss deal mein shamil hai so mujrimon ko bhi haatkadi pehnavunga..._

 _ACP:good yahi umeed thi mujhe thumse...thumhare saath purvi bhi ayegi...kavi were shocked_

 _kavi in one tone:sir hum donon hi kyun...both looked at each other and while others smiled except ACP_

 _kavin:sir app ishita ya kisi aur ko bhi tho bejsakte hai na..._

 _ACP:kyun thum donon ko koi problem hai..maine thumhe issiliye chuna kyun ki baaki sab kisi dusre case pe kaam karrahe hai...aur purvi ko bhi issiliye chuna ki wo mumbai mein kahi saloon se hai...aur usse yaha ke places aur criminals ke baare mein acchi taraha pata hai...jho thumhe iss kaam mein madad karsake issiliye maine thum donon ko chuna hai...abb no more discussions abb thum donon ghar jav aur hotel jaane ki tayyar karo as a just married couple...and he left while kavi glared at each other_

 _purvi pov:ohh god...maine itni mushkil se tho usse bhulne ka faisla kiya hai...kahi ye natak sach mein mujhe uski patni na bana de...nahi purvi..no...aisa kabhi nahi hoga...thum bass apne kaam pe focus karo...just focus and she left for her house_

 _kavin pov:pahele bhi purvi aur mera mulakaat sirf iss mission ki wajase hua hai...aur abb kahi phirse ye case hume ek na karde...waise bhi kavin thumhe khudpe barosa hai na...then just treat her as a colleague and focus on your work...and he also left for his house for making arrangements for their acting..._

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

* * *

 ** _hope u all liked the chapter...i think this case will bring kavi together[wink] what you guys think...so let's see what was in their fate ahead...finally whole team knows the truth except kavi...so will the team able to find sanchi...keep reading and reviewing..._**


	8. Hate or love

_**Hello guys...how you all are...My apologies for the late update...i am really very sorry...actually you all know that i am in 11th standard and stays in hostel so its really hard to manage both studies and stories...i am here for diwali and busy with my family and tomorrow i am going back for my hostel and may be i will be back for new year till then i can't give you guys any updates because of studies...i think you have understood my problems..don't worry i didn't left my stories incompletely i will surely complete every story...this is my promise to you all...so i can update only one story for today most of the love hate love so i am updating it...hope you guys like it...**_

* * *

 _ **Same day at evening kavin reached Dayabhi's house to pick purvi because they are now in a couple disguise so he was wearing a white shirt with black coat [that he wore in shreya ki sagai ka episode ] and started ringing the bell after sometime purvi opened the door and kavin was mesmerized by her beauty she was in black colour saree and sleeveless blouse which was exposing her bare back clearly she left her hairs open with matching ear rings and necklace with slight make up kavin was unable to stop himself without staring her as he truly loves her purvi noticed this and cleared her throat so that he came out of his trance**_

 _purvi:thum thodi derr yahi ruko mai bass 2 min mein aathi hu..._

 _kavin:thum abb thak tayyra nahi hue ho...?thum ladkiyaan bhi na kitne time lethi ho tayyar hone mein...aur hum ek mission ke liye jarahe hai koi fashion show ke liyenahi jho thum itna sajdhake aarahi ho..._

 _purvi [angrily]:haa mujhe pata hai...par shayed thumhe ye nahi pata hai ki hum waha married couple banke jarahe hai...honeymoon pe...tho unhe bhi lagna chahiye na ki hum married hai issiliye mai itna tayyra hue hu...warna mujhe bhi koi shok nahi hai thum jaise dhokebaaz insaan k patni banne ka...and she left insidesaying him to wait for her till she comes_

kavin pov:Ego bhi dekho iska...mujhe andaar bhi aane ko nahi bola hai...bahar hi khada karke gayi hai...ufff...waise mujhe kya farak padtha hai...jaane dho...aise pagal logon se panga lekaar hum bhi pagal banthe hai...I hate you purvi...I hate you...forever...

purvi:hogaya khud se pagal ki taraha baat karna...abb chale derr horaha hai...and she left towards his car

kavin:what! mai late karraha hu...tho abb thak kon late karraha tha...ye ladki bhi na...khud late kiya aur abb mujhe dhosh derahi hai...chel beta kavin...khudse baat karke kuch nahi hoga...and he moved towards car...and seen her sitting on front seat with angry expression he also gave the same expression and sat on driving seat and drove towards their destination

 _ **They reached and kavin came towards purvi and opened the door as a gentleman and offered his hand she smiled and accepted his hand and moved towards reception**_

 _Manager:how may i help you sir...?_

 _kavin smiled and said:we have booking on mrs khanna...can we have the room keys...!_

Manager:sure sir...nancy to the receptionist _he asked her the room keys she gave tem the keys and said_

 _Nancy:HAPPY HONEYMOON SIR...kavi looked at each other the waiter took their luggage and moved towards their room while kavi followed him on their way they found an old lady is about to slip but both kavi holded her_

 _kavn:app thik tho hai na maaji...?_

 _purvi:haa appko lagi tho nahi...?_

 _Old lady smiled at their concern:mai thik hu beta...shukriyaan..._

 _kavin:app ekeli hai kya...ya app kisi aur ke saath aayi hai...appka room number kya hai app mujhe batadijiye mai appko choddhunga...lagta hai app weak hai..._

 _old lady:nahi beta mai bilkul thik hu...bass mera pair fisal gaya...thum donon chinta math karo...mera rooom no 1002 hai..._

 _purvi:aree wahh...hamara 1003 hai appke room ke baad hi...chaliye hum appko choddhenge waha thak..._

 _Old lady:lagta hai thum donon ki nayi nayi shadi hue hai...aree haa shayed honeymoon ke liye aye ho yaha...hai na..._

 _purvi pov:ohh god...!har koi honeymoon honeymoon kya laga rakha hai...it's just irritating..._

 _kavin pov:honeymoon aur iske saath...agar ye mission nahi hotha na tho iska shakal bhi nahi dekhta tha...mazboori hai meri..._

 _purvi with slight blush:ji aunty...hamari nayi nayi shadi hue hai...hum donon yaha honeymoon manane aye hai..._

 _kavin pov:ye purvi blush kyun karrahi hai..._

 _Old lady:bohut hi sundar jodi hai thum donon ki...mai bhagwan se hamesha prardhana karungi ki thum donon kabhi alag na ho...aur thum donon ka pyaar ek dusre ke liye aise hi rahe...kavi once again looked at each other this time kavin has tears in his eyes purvi gave a confused look_

 _ **Both along with that old lady moved towards their room they wished a good night for her and moved into their room kavin closed the door and purvi sat on couch**_

 _kavin:ek baat batav...thum kyun blush karrahe the jab uss aunty ne pucha ki thum donon honeymoon pe aye ho..._

 _purvi:isse thumhe kya matlab hai...waise bhi thumhare ankhon mein asoon kyun aye the jab uss aunty ne kaha ki hum donon ki jodi hamesha khush rahe...she asked while adjusting clothes in her wardrobe_

 _kavin:kyun ki ye kabhi nahi hosaktha hai...kabhi nahi..._

 _purvi turned back and said:exactly...mai bhi bass natak karrahi thi...ye sach kabhi nahi hosaktha hai..._

 _kavin moved towards her and held her hands towards cupboard purvi was shocked his eyes were of tears hate and pain:haa thumhare liye ye sab asaan hai...thumhe tho bohut hi asaani se kisi aur se pyaar hojayega...par mujhe...mai kisi ek ko hi apne dil mein jaga desaktha hu...aur wo maine kabka thumhare naam kardiya tha...par thum ek dhokebaaz ladki nikli..._

 _purvi with same pain and emotions:dhokebaaz mai nahi dhokebaaz thum ho kavin...maine koi galthi nahi kiya...balki thumne hi mujhe dhoka diya..._

 _kavin while holding her waist tightly and they are so close to each other they can hear each others heart beat :maine bhi thumhe koi dhoka nahi diya thum hi mujhpe vishwas nahi karthi ho..._

 _purvi:accha...kya mai andhi hu...maine uss din jho dekha wo jhoot hai..._

 _kavin with same emotions:agar uss din thodi derr aur rukjaathi na tho shayed thumhe sach pata cheljatha tha...mujhe apne app ko prove karne ka mouka miltha tha...aur itne din hum donon ke beech ye doori naahi hothi hai...ek baat batav purvi jab thum mujhse pyaar karthi ho...sorry sorry jab thum mujhse pyaar karthi THI..tho vishwas kyun nahi karthi thi...jaha pyaar hotha hai waha vishwas bhi hona chahiye na...phir thumne mujh pe vishwas kyun nahi kiya hai...bolo purvi kyun nahi kiya_

 _purvi with tears:maine thumpe khudse bhi zyada vishwas kiya hai...par thumne hi uska galat faida uthaya hai..._

 ** _Both were in tears and looked at each other with love kavin attracted towards her innocent face he eyes reached her lips and slowlyy started moving towards her purvi also not stopping him she letting him to do whatever he want because both love each other trulyhe reached her lips and once again looked at her she closed her eyes his hands started pressing her waist a current passed from purvi's body he blocked her lips with his and started sucking them hungrily purvi also responding in the same way but later kavin reminded that incident he broke and pushed purvi and left into washroom and closed the door and started crying while purvi sat down with a thud and even she started sobbing remembering the happy moments spent with him after sometime kavin washed his face and moved outside and seen purvi had already slept he also got changed and slept beside her maintaining a distance_**

 ** _Next day morning purvi woke up and once glanced kavin he was still sleeping but she noticed something his pillow was totally wet it means he cried the whole night she was confused but later moved into washroom for having a bath in the mean while kavin had woke up and find the bed was empty he searched for purvi and found that the washroom door was closed and he heard the sound of tap so he understood that purvi was having bath he ordered breakfast and moved towards cupboard and found a pic of kavin in that he was surprised because he didn't brought any pic at the same time purvi came and stached it kavin was shocked_**

 _kavin:mera_ _pic thumhare paas kya karraha hai...?purvi didn't replied she just kept it back and closed the cupboard_

 _kavin was irritated:maine kuch pucha purvi...reply me...mera pic thumhare paas kya karraha hai...abb chupp kyun ho..._

 _purvi:mai thumhe jawaab dena jaruru nahi samajthi hu...issiliye_

 _kavin:thumhe jawab dena hi hoga warna...before he could complete his sentence someone ringed the bell kavin moved towards it and opened the door and seen the same old lady standing with her husband kavin smiled and asked them to come inside purvi also smiled seeing them_

 _Old lady husband:thumne bilkul sahi kaha tha bilkul ram seeta ki jodi hai donon ki...kavi looked at each other_

 _Old lady:haa...bhala mai kabhi galat hosakthi hu kya..._

 _purvi:aree app baiteyena aunty mai apke liye nasta mangvathi hu..._

 _Old lady:aree nahi beta ajj hum donon ka vrat hai..._

 _kavin confused:vrat...aur wo bhi donon ka ek saath..._

 _Old lady Husband:thumhe nahi pata hai beta ki ajj kya hai...haa thum donon ki tho nayi nayi shadi hue na issiliye nahi pata hoga shayed par abb iski adaat dallo beta kyun ki shadi ke baad patni ka hukum ko follow karna hoga warna ghar pe khana bhi naseeb nahi hoga...kavi smiled_

 _Old lady:kya app bhi bechare ke khamaka dararahe hai...waise ajj Karwachaut hai...hum donon har saal ek dusre ke liye vrat rakte hai...ye meri lambi umar ke liye mai inki lambi umar ke liye...waise kya thum donon ko nahi pata ki ajj karwachaut hai..._

 _Old lady husband:aree inn donon ki tho nayi nayi shaid hue hai...kaise pata hoga..._

 _Old lady:haa sahi baat hai...mai tho bhul hi gayi...beta mai ye showing her a sindoor box ye dene aayi thi..._

 _kavin:ye kya hai aunty..._

 _Old lady:beta...ye sindoor hai...ye mata raani ke charanon ke neeche ka sindoor hai...aisa maana jaata hai ki ye sindoor pati patni ki jodi ko saath janmo thak saath rakhega...wo donon chahkar bhi ek dusre se durr nahi jasakthe hai...aur ye bhi kaha jaata hai ki karwachaut ke din isse lagane se ek dusre ke liyte pyaar aur bhi badh jata hai...issiliye maine socha thum donon ki nayi nayi shaid hue hai...aur ajj karwachaut bhi hai...chalo abb fatafat isse apni patni ke mang mein bhardho..._

 _kavi are shocked_

 _Old lady husband:aisa kyun chonkgaye ho beta...ye sach hai...hum donon bhi har saal iss parampara ko nibhaate aaye hai...aur ajj thak hum donon ka pyaar ek dusre ke liye kabhi kam nahi hua...balki badta hi gaya..._

 _Old lady:haa...abb zyada sochi math jaldi yaha av...aur apni patni ki mang bhardo beta..._

 _Purvi:nahi aunty iski kya jarrurat hai..._

 _kavin:waise bhi purvi ne already sindoor lagaliya hai...abb phirse lagane ki kya jarrurat hai..._

 _Old lady:mai wo sab kuch nahi janthi...chalo ye lo and she handed him that box and asked him to put sindoor on purvi's forehead kavi looked at each other in a shock_

* * *

 ** _So what do u think...will kavi get officially married...both love each other truly but one misunderstanding has changed every thing will this time fate support their heart or mind...let's see in next chapter...Keep reviewing...tc..bye..._**


	9. Finally married

_**Hello Guys...how are you all...its toooooo late na...but I am really very sorry dear...actually busy in my studies...but i have read some**_

 _ **reviews they are thinking that i have left the stories at middle...no guys...don't worry i promise i wont leave them incomplete...i will**_

 _ **try to complete them soon and will try to publish more...**_

 _ **Guys their was a writer Rajat kumar he is also a kind of deewani for ANSHA mam...so plz give your support for his stories...**_

 ** _Misha: sorry for not accepting your request actually i won't accept an unknown request so plz say your id and send me yur request_**

 ** _this time i will surely accept it dear..._**

 ** _Enough of my buk buk...let's go on to our story..._**

* * *

 _ **Precap:old couple who also book a room in the same hotel which is beside kavi's room asked kavin to fill purvi's forehead with sindoor kavi are**_

 _ **shocked**_

 _kavin_ : _Aunty waise bhi purvi ne pahele se hi sindoor lagaliya abb phirse lagane ki kya jarurat hai..._

 _purvi hesitantly:haaa...aunty ji rahne dijiyena ye sab..._

 _old lady:aree aise kaise rahne dho beta...abb tho thumhe ye sindoor lagani hi padegi..._

 _Old lady husband: abb zyada derr math karo...chalo jaldi se jaldi apne patni ke maang bhardho..._

 ** _kavi has no other option he gave a helpless look to purvi he open the lid of sinddor box and took a pinch of vermilion in his hand and started moving_**

 ** _towards purvi she was in dilemma thinking what to do if she say no then their secret will be revealed so she kept quit kavin reached her and finally_**

 ** _filled her forehead a tear slipped from purvi's eye kavin noticed it and felt bad_**

 _old lady:ye hue na baat...abb thum donon ko koi alag nahi karsaktha...Rab bhi nahi...utna pavitr hai iss sindoor..._

 _Old lady husband:bhagvaan kare thum donon hamesha isi taraha khush raahe aur saath rahe...hamari yahi dua hai...chalo abb hum chelthe hai... thaki thum donon_

 _thoda ek dusre ke saath wakt bitha sakho and both left kavi looked at each other he can clearly see that purvi was crying kavin can't see her in this situation...he is_

 _about to say something but purvi left into washroom while crying_

 _kavin pov:ye kya kardiya maine...mana ki mai abhi bhi usse pyaar kartha hu...par wo mujhse pyaar nahi karthi...tho mai uske saath shadi kaise karsakta_

 _hu...nahi...maine bohut badi galthi ki hai ye shadi karke...pata nahi purvi pe kya beethrahi hogi...uski zindagi mein abb meri koi jagah nahi hai...tho phir wo mujhe_

 _apne pati kaise manegi...ekkaam kartha hu mai ussi se baat kartha hu ki ye shadi shadi nahi hai sirf hamara mission ka ek part hai...haa yahi sahi rahega...and_

 _he moved towards washroom he is about to knock it but stopped nahi mai baad mein baat kartha hu...abhi wo disturbed lagti hai...he moved towards bed and sat_

 ** _Inside the washroom purvi was continuously crying thinking about this sindoor scene she can't accept the fact_**

 _purvi pov :kyun...kyun hamesha mere saath hi aisa hotha hai bhagwaan app jaante hai na ki wo ek dhokebaaz ladka hai...wo ek cheater hai...usse sirf ladkiyoon ki jism_

 _se matlab hai...dil se nahi...lekin phir bhi apne mujhe usse apni zindagi mein laye the...phir usse hi meri zindagi banaye the...phir bhi mai chup rahi...usse_

 _bhulchuki thi...lekin abb usne khud apne haathon se meri maang mein apne naam ka sindhoor lagaya...she touched her forehead nahi...mai kabhi usse apni pati ke_

 _taur pe swikaar nahi karungi...lekin shadi koi khel bhi tho nahi hai...par mai iss rishta ko kabhi nahi apavunga...nahi and she moved towards wash basin and_

 _started washing her forehead but still the colour of sindhoor was still visible on her forehead she was continuously washing the sindhoor...ye sindhoor jaa kyun nahi_

 _rahi hai...abb shayed kavin ki taraha ye bhi mujhe nahi chodenge_

 _Kavin waiting for her:ye purvi abb thak aayi kyun nahi...suddenly something strikes in his mind kahi usne kuch...nai nai...wo itni bewakoof thodi na hai ki wo api_

 _jaan deden iss shadi ke wajase...nahi kavin...think positive kavin think positive...mujhe lagta hai abhi mujhe ek baar awaaj lagani chahiye...haa...and moved_

 _towards the door and he is again about to knock it but this time purvi opened the doorboth looked into their eyes he can see and guess that she was crying all the_

 _while he can't see her like this he want to talk with her_

 _kavin:purvi i am...but before that some belled the door so he moved towards it and seen manager was standing their with an invitation card_

 _Manager:sorry for the disturbance sir...lekin hume ek announcement karni thi...ajj raat ek couple party arrange kiya gaya hai...yaha ke ek couple ki anniversary_

 _hai...so wo chahte hai ki har ek couple iss party ko enjoy kare...hope you will join us...and he gave the card left towards next room_

 ** _kavin closed the door he is again about to say sorry for purvi but this time again a phone call distubed them it's from abhijeet he attended it and_**

 ** _moved towards purvi after disconnecting the call_**

 _kavin:purvi abhijeet sir ka phone tha...wo chahthe ki hum iss party ko attend kare...hosaktha hai hume criminal thak pahunche na koi clue miljay...mujhe kuch_

 _kaam hai...tab thak thum raat ki party ko jaane ki tayyari karo...she nodded and left_

 ** _AT night kavin went outside regarding some work and entered the room when he entered he was mesmerized to see purvi she was looking_**

 ** _awesome in this purple colour sari with matching jewellary he was stunned bcz she was looking damn hot in this sleeve less blouse and it was_**

 ** _supported her with dori how can he control when purvi is in this look purvi understood his situation she didn't said anything she just went inside_**

 ** _kavin came out of his trance and got changed into blue colour suit he is looking dam handsome after sometime both put their hand in hand and_**

 ** _moved towards party location the couple invited them and announced a couple dance manager noticed kavi still sitting and watching the party_**

 _Manager :aree sir app donon bhi jayeyena...have some fun..._

 _purvi:nahi hum yahi thik hai manager nodded and left kavi were noticing the couples and keeping an eye on them after sometime a girl who is dressed till her knees_

 _moved towards kavin and asked for a dance kavin want to say no but said yes when he noticed purvi's expression he want her to be feel jealous they moved onto_

 _stage and started dancing closely her hands on kavin's chest and his on her waist purvi was fuming in anger and jealous kavin was enjoying this suddenly purvi_

 _moved towards bar counter and started drinking Alcohol later kavin noticed purvi was not their so he stopped dancing with her and started searching for purvi_

 _kavin to waiter:excuse me...kya appne meri wife ko dekha..._

 _waiter:ji sir...wo bar counter pe sharaab peerahi thi...kavin was shocked he quickly moved towards her and more shocked seeing her condition she was totally in_

 _drunk stage_

 _kavin:purvi chalo room mein...thum already bohut peechuki ho..._

 _purvi drunken voice:nahi...mu...jhe...peena hai...aur peena hai...thum kon hothe ho mujhe rokne wale..._

 _kavin:mai kon hotha hu...mai thumhara pati hu chalo abb yaha se...and he took her along with him towards their room_

 _ **He opened the lock and entered inside and made her sleep on the bed and started moving but purvi pulled him and he falls on her and started observing her beauty**_

purvi: _thum...uss ladki ke saath dance kyun karrahe the..._

 _kavin knowing that she was jealous:kyun...usse thumhe kya...thum tho mujhse nafraat karthi ho na..._

 _purvi:haaa...karthi hu mai thumse nafraat par usse zyada pyaar bhi tho karthi hu...bohut zyada showing through her hands itnaaaaa zyada waala pyaar..._

 _kavin:accha...tho uss din thumne mujh pe vishwash kyun nahi kiya...kyun nahi suni meri puri baat..._

 _purvi:maine thum pe vishwash kiya tha...hamesha kiya tha...uss din bhi kiya tha...uss din bhi...mai waha uss ghar thumpe doubt karne ke liye nahi aayi thi...balki_

 _mai uss fake caller ko ye batane aayi thi ki thum sirf mujhse pyaar karthe ho...sirf mujhse...par... tears formed in her eyes thumne mujhe galat sabit_

 _kardiya...mai haar gayi...mai haar gayi kavin...now kavin understood the whole matter_

 _kavin:matlab kisine wo ladki ko... aur mujhe wo phone call...ye sab plan karke kiya hai taaki hum donon durr hojay...i am sorry purvi maine koi galat kaam nahi kiya...wo sab jho bhi thumne ussdin dekha sab galat tha...aur mai itne din samajta raha ki thum mujhse saccha pyaar nahi karthi ho...issiliye_

 _mujh pe vishwash nahi kiya..._

 _purvi pushed him and sat beside him and said:nahi...mai thumpe khudse zyada bharosa karthi hu...itni karthi hu ki...she looked into his eyes itni ki maai issi wakt_

 _thumhe khud ko somp sakthi hu...puri taraha se...maine uss din thumhe roka tha na ...par ajj nahi kavin...ajj maisirf thumhari hu...sirf thumhari..._

 _she hugged_ _him kavin was happy finally they cleared their misunderstanding he also hugged back and started moving his hands on her back he raeched her waist and_

 _started_ _drawing designs on her waist purvi came out of the hug and moved from their but kavin held her pallu and started coming close to her he started kissing her_

 _whole back he turned her and kissed her lips passionately kavin removed her sari and took her in his arms and slowly thrown her on the bed purvi was blushing he_

 _was continuously kissing her whole body he removed her shirt and again attacked her lips now it's purvi's turn she also kissed his upper body while biting and_

 _marking him as her property kavin hands reached her blouse and totally removed it before she can stop him he started kissing and sucking her upper body while_

 _purvi was unable to breath he holds the bed sheath tightly after some more of romance they consummated their marriage..._

* * *

 ** _so guys...finally done with the chapter...how was it...finally our kavi were married...am so happy for them...but i think abhi asli problem shuru hue_**

 ** _hai...so let's wait and see for the next chapter...once again sorry for the late update...try to understand my problem..._**


	10. kavin got shot

**_Hello guys...i am updating hate love on the request of misha...so hope you like it..._**

* * *

 _ **Next day...**_

 _ **kavi are sleeping peacefully in each other arms unknowing of a storm which is going to start in their life purvi slowly becme gaining conscious she opens her eyes and shocked to see she was sleeping in kavin's arm she stood up with a thud while wraping blanket around her with this kavin's sleep got disturbed purvi looked the whole room the things are shattered, her sari is lying on floor, kavin has her lips mark on his chest and whole body tears formed in her eyes by that time she got what as happened the last night kavin noticed this he slowly tried to speak to her and explain yesterday's situation**_

 _kavin:purvi...purvi listen...thum...thum jaise samajrahi ho waisa nahi hai...kal raat hamare bich ki saari misunderstandings durr hogayi thi...issiliye...by that time she asked him to stop by showing her hand..._

 _purvi:enough is enough khanna...enough...plz abb app kuch math boliye..._

 _kavin:purvi...shanti se meri baat suno...mujhe itne din lagaraha tha ki thum mujpe trust nahi karthi ho...issiliye mai thumse naraj ta...par kal raat...she continued the sentence_

 _purvi: kal raat apne mujhe dekha mai nashe ki haalat mein thi...appko laga isse badla lene ka aur iske zindagi barbaad karne yahi ek mouka hai...iddiliye appne mera faida uthaya...right...?_

 _kavin shocked:WHAT...!?purvi..thum aise soch bhi kaise sakthe ho ki mai thumhara faida uthane ki koshish karunga...mai tho tumse saccha pyaar kartha hu...purvi...listen thum phirse wahi galti karrahi ho...thum uss din meri baat nahi suni thi...mujhe galat samjha...chalo koi baat nahi...phir kal raat thumne khud bataya tha ki thum mujh pe uss din vishwas kari thi...maine iss baat ka vishwas kiya...jab mai thumpe vishwas karsakthi hu tho thum mujh pe kyun nahi karsakthi ho..._

 _Purvi:Haa...maine uss din vishwas kiya tha...itne din ta ki mai galat thi...par ajj mujhe yakeen hogaya ki galat mai nahi thum ho...mujhe pahele din hi pechaan lena chahiye tha...ki thum kitne gathiya aur dhokebaaz insaan ho...i just hate you kavin..._

 _kavin:purvi...he tried to hold her...she moved a step back he control his tears and said thumhe abhi bhi mujhpe yakeen nahi horaha hai...tumhe abhi bhi lagta hai ki mai ek play boy hu jo ladkiyoon ke zindagi ke saath khelta hai...dekho inn ankhon mein kya inmein thumhare liye koi pyaar nahi dikraha hai...? she looked into his eyes and shared a eye lock for a second she felt his true love for her but her mind didn't accepted it she broke from the cute eye lock_

 _purvi:nahi...mujhe phirse iss dhoka aur jhoota pyaar mein nahi phasna hai...kyun ki mai bilkul toot gayi hu abb...mere paas aur himmaat nahi hai baar baar dhoka khane ki...and she moved into washroom while crying_

 ** _kavin sat on the bed and started crying for her trust and love purvi on the shower and sat under the shower and started crying try to remembering the last night she remembered their first meet,their shopping,movie,masti and each and every moment spent with him kavin wore the shirt and went out after sometime purvi consoled her self and took a bath and moved outside and noticed kavin was not their she relived next a moment she got a call it's from abhijeet she got tears in her eyes but control and answered the call_**

 _purvi wiping her tears: hello...sadly..._

 _Abhijeet sensing the sadness in her voice:PURVI...thumhare awaaj ko kya hua...thum thik tho ho na...aur kavin kaha hai wo mera call utha nahi raha tha...kal raat se hum logon ki thum donon se contact nahi hue...yaha sab bohut pareshaan hai...sab thik hai na...kya hua kuch bol kyun nahi rahi ho...HELLO...purvi..._

 _purvi:Nahi Bhai...mai thik hu aur kavin sir bhi thik hai...wo bass case ke silsile mein bahar gaye hai..aur sir ka phone battery dead hogayi hai...issiliye...mai aathe hi unhe batavungi..._

 _Abhijeet:Ohh...accha thik hai...purvi mai bass ye kehne ke liye call kiya tha ki thum donon jiss party ke liye gaye ho wo party ajj hai...kal jho party thi wo kisi couple ne khushi se diya hai...par ajj jho party hone waali hai hume pakka information mili hai ki drug dealing uss mein hi hone waali hai...jaise hi thumhe kuch paata chelega...hume message kardena...hum sab waha ajayenge..._

 _purvi:Thik hai bhai mai kehdungi sir se...she wanted to share her pain with her brother but she can't_

 _Abhijeet:Accha purvi pata hai mai thumhe bohut miss karraha hu...kal socha tha milne avunga...par ye mission secret hai na issiliye kisi ko shak na ho iss waje se mai nahi aapaya...waise apna dyaan rakhna...mujhe thumhari koi chinta nahi hai kyun ki kavin jho hai thumhare saath...thik hai purvi mai baad mein messaage kartha hu...bye...take care..._

 ** _After sometime kavin came both looked at each other purvi didn't said anything just gave him a letter in which she wrote what ever abhijeet said and left kavin read and gave a angry expression_**

 ** _AT night in party all were enjoying party while our kavi kept an eye on everyone suddenly purvi noticed someone suspiciously she followed him without informing kavin she just messaged abhijeet and sent his pic that person moved to 5 th floor while carrying a suitcase which he got in the midway through another person purvi also followed him through another lift she noticed him going into a room she followed and seen around 12 to 15 people were waiting for this person she started hearing their conversation_**

 _1 st person:Bhai ye lo apka order..._

 _2 nd person:Maal asli hai na...?_

 _1 st person:Ek dum first class maal hai...jaise apne maanga tha bilkul waisa hi hai...chaho tho chek karlo..._

 _2 nd person to one of his servent: check karo..._

 _servant after testing the drugs:sab thik hai boss..._

 _2 nd person while handing him a suitcase:ye lo pure 25 lakh..._

 _1st person:bhai mai sochraha hu...kyun na ek aur cheez bhi appko gift mein doon...and he moved towards door and pulled purvi inside all goons started looking at her with a smile she was shocked with this act she was trying to lose his grip_

 _2nd person:Aree wahh...bohut acchi maal hai...kaha se uthake laye ho..._

 _1st person:Bhai..lagta hai koi cop hai ye ladki...neeche se mera peecha karrahi thi...bohut dino se party nahi kiya hai...socha ki ajj sab saath mein milke karenge...kya bolthe ho..._

 _2nd person:Ha ha...kyun nahi...itni acchi mouka hum kyun gawadenge..._

 _purvi scared:Dekho...thum...thum sab nahi jante...ki mai kon hu...mai ek cid cop hu...mere paas math aana warna...warna bohut bura hoga thum sab ke saath...meri team yaha pahuncthi hi hogi...kisi bhi wakt..._

 _1 st person:Tho unhe thodi derr rukne ke liye boldenge na...thum kyun iss baat ki chinta karrahi ho...he pushed her on bed and all laughed evilly purvi was really scared and one goon is about to touch her but all heard another voice from behind_

 _voice:Lekin pahele iski pati ki permission tho lelo...all turned and seen kavin standing near door_

 _servent:Pati..?iska pati kon hai...aur hum kyun usse permission maange...aur thu kon hai...herogiri dikhane ka bada shok hai tujhe...chel mai tujhe dikhata hu...and he is about to hit kavin...but within a second he was on floor all shocked he moved towards purvi and offered her a hand she took hold of it and stood up_

 _kavin:Mai hu iska **PATI** purvi was shocked she looked at him blankly and questioningly _

_purvi:WHAT...? dekhiye...ye mera koi pati wati nahi hai...ye bass mere senior hai that's it..._

 _kavin:ACCHA...mai thumhe yaha bachane ki koshish karraha hu...aur thum mujhpe gussa horahi ho...?aur thum mujhe ye batav yaha ekeli kyun aayi ho...neeche mai bhi tha...thum mujhe batasakthi thi na..._

 _purvi:Kisne kaha appko mujhe bachane ke liye ...aur waise bhi mai appko kyun batavu...maine abhijeet sir ko inform kardiya tha...aur mujhe nahi laga appko ye baat batana jaruri hai...issiliye maine khud iska picha kiya..._

 _kavin:WOW...agar mai yaha aane mein 1 min bhi late kartha tho janti ho thumhare saath kya hotha tha...thum soch bhi nahi sakthi thi...ye tho accha hua ki maine thumhe jaate hue dekhliya tha...aur thumhara picha kiya tha...aur thum mujhe yaha mili..._

 _2 nd person :yaha koi film horahi hai kya...abb mere muh kya dekhrahe ho... isse pahele ki baaki ke team waale yaa pahunche...jav mardho inn donon ko..._

 _ **The fight begins this time purvi also started fighting because her love kavin is with her fight continues within a min our kavin has finished all the goons he called and informed abhijeet that mission was success and the next moment he sawn the 1 st person aiming the gun at purvi he was shocked e quickly reached her and pushed her and bullet hits him but that person didn't stopped firing he fired 2 more shots purvi was shocked he is about to shoot once more but by this time purvi removed er gun and fired on him kavin is about to fall but purvi holds him kavin slowly becoming unconscious she don't know whta to do she was totally shock...**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

* * *

 _ **omg...kavin got shot while saving purvi...so what's next...did it is the end of their love story...can purvi able to save kavin...will purvi started trusting kavin after this incident...or it will be too late this time and what happens if once again she losses kavin...?i know their are very questions in your mind...but sorry you should wait till next chapter...i can just say one thing their are many problems which purvi going to face in the upcoming chapters...**_


	11. He is no more!

_**Hey guys...here is the new update enjoy it...glad u all are liking my stories...**_

* * *

 _ **kavin got shot by one of the goon purvi was shocked by this tears started flowing from her eyes she can't control them he is about to fall but purvi holds him kavin smiles seeing tears in her eyes...**_

 _ **kavin :** kya hua purvi...thumhe tho... khush hona chahiye ki mai marraha hu...ahhhh...par thum tho rorahi ho...kya mai iski waja jaansaktha hu..._

 ** _purvi sobbing_** _:kavin...ye sab baatein karne ki ye wakt nahi hai...hume hospital jaana hoga...hum ambulance anne ka wait nahi karsakthe...chalo..._

 ** _kavin :_** _nahi purviiiii...mujhe...ajj...sab kuch cle...ar... karna hai...blood was continuously oozing from his body though he was unable to talk properly but still he want to talk_

 ** _purvi a bit angrily :_** _kavin plz...meri baat maano hum pahele hospital chelthe hai...phir hum **baat** karthe hai..._

 ** _kavin :_** _purvi...koi marthe wakt tho...ahhhhh... jhoot nahi bolega na...abb tho mera yakeen karo...maine apni puri zindagi mein sirf ek hi insaan se pyaar kiya aur wo sirf thum ho...he smiled painfully and said haaa...maine kaha tha mai thumahre aleva hamare beti se bhi pyaar karunga...par shayed wo sapna bb sapna hi rahega...purvi closed her eyes in pain mai bass itna kehna chahtha hu...uss din thumne jho kuch bhi dekha...woh sab kisi ka khel hai...iss mein meri koi galthi nahi hai...mera dil aur ye jism...sab kuch sirf thumhare liye hi bana hai...mai itne din ek aisi galti ki saza bhugat raha hu jho maine kiya hi nahi...itne din bhala hi mai thumse durr tha...par mera dil aur dimaag hamesha thumhare baare mein hi sochtha tha...mai jantha hu ki thum ajj bhi mujhse pyaar karthi ho she nods her heads he smiles...warna thum mujhe nashe ke halaat mein bhi khud ko chune nahi dethi...plz hosakhe tho abb tho mujh pe yakeen karo... **I love you purvi...forever ever and ever...and he became unconscious**_

 _ **purvi shaking his head :** kavin...kavin...kavinnnn...plz apne ankhen kholo...dekho thum aisa nahi karsakthe ho...mujhe itna bada saza nahi desakthe ho...chaho tho mujhe danton mujhe maaro...par mujhe iss taraha ekele math chodo...apne ankhen kholo kavin...warna mai thumse kabhi baat nahi karungi...just then abhijeet and whole team enters and shocked to see kavin in this condition_

 ** _Dushyant shocked_** _:kavin...kavin kya hua thumhe...he checks his pulse rate sir...kavin ko kuch nahi hua hai...wo abhi bhi thik hai..._

 **purvi :** b _hai jaldi kuch kijiye...kavin ko hume hospital lejaana hoga...Abhijjeet nodded and dushyant lifted him and took him to hospital_

 _ **They reached hospital and doctor asked the ward boys to take him into icu i**_ _ **mmediately purvi was really worried about him other a trying to calm her**_

 _ **Abhijeet :** purvi...!.shanth hojav Pari...Kavin KO kuch nahi hoga...woh bilkul thik huega dekhna..._

 ** _Daya_** _: Haa...dekhlena...woh thodi derr mein thik hojayega...Par agar Wo Thumhe iss haal mein dekhega tho Shayed usse takleef hogi...issiliye plz shanth hojav..._

 _ **purvi sobbing :** nahi bhai...ye sab meri wajase hua...Wo...Wo mujhe bachane ke liye khud ke jaan ke khatre mein daldiya...sab kuch meri wajase hua hai...sirf Mai hu...sirf Mai..._

 ** _Dushyant angrily :_** _bilkul sahi kaha Thumne purvi...usne hamesha thumse pyaar kiya...hamesha Thumhe hi...SIRF Thumhe hi chaha...Par thum...thumne Kya kiya...ulta uske pyaar KO dhoka ke naam ka inaam diya...usne thumse saccha pyaar kiya...Par Thumhara pyaar saccha nahi tha..._

 ** _Daya :_** _ye thum Kya bolrahe ho dushyant...?dekh nahi rahe ho uspe Kya beetrahi hai...aur thum uske pyaar pe shak karrahe ho...usne Kavin KO pure maan se pyaar kiya tha...Uska pyaar saccha tha..._

 ** _dushyant laughs :_** _saccha...? Saccha pyaar ka Matlab sirf bolne se nahi hotha sir...uss pyaar mein sab se zyada jaruri hai vishwas ka...Kavin ne koi galthi nahi ki hai..._

 ** _voice_** _:bilkul sahi kaha dushyant...all turned their attention towards that direction and seen karankaran standing their along with sanchi...purvi recognised her..._

 ** _purvi :_** _thum...Wahi hona...jho uss din mere ghar aayi thi...sanchi...sanchi hona thum...?_

 **karan :** _Haa purvi...ye sanchi hi hai...jho uss din thumhare ghar aake Kavin ke liye thumhare maan mein shak paida kiya tha...Waise mera naam karan hai...Shayed thumne mujhe pahele bhi dekha hoga...she nods her head uss din Thumne jho kuch bhi dekha sab kuch iss sanchi ka planing tha...purvi was shocked to listen this ..._

 ** _purvi :_** _par thumne aisa kiya Kyun...akhir Kya haazil kiya ye sab karke...bolo...?_

 ** _sanchi angrily_** _:Kyun ki Mai Kavin KO chahthi thi...hum donon Ek hi branch mein kaam karthe the...Maine usse propose bhi Kiya tha. ...par usne reject kiya...aur uske baad thum aagayi uske zindagi mein...thum donon ke kyaal Ek jaise the...Mai thum donon KO Ek saath nahi dekhsakthi thi...issiliye Mai pahele thumhare maan me in shak paida kiya ...phir usse apna hatyaar banaya...Wo sab meri hi planning thi...abb Maj bohut khush...but before that she got a tight slap on her face by purvi ..._

 ** _purvi_** _:Sharam nahi ayyi Thumhe aise apne hi pyaar ke saath ye sab karthe hue...Thumhara pyaar hi nahi tha...ye sab Thumhara wahem tha...agar Thumhara pyaar saccha hotha tho Shayed thum Kavin ki khushiyaan chahthi thi ...Mai apne hi pyaar par bharosa nahi kiya. ...usse najaane Kitna kuch kaha...she holds her head ye sab sirf thumhare wajase...Mai Thumhe nahi chodungi...she started slapping her continuously karna trying to stop her_

 ** _karan_** _: purvi...purvi...meri baat Suno...usse maarne se kuch nahi hoga...he holds her hands..._

 **purvi guilty :** _Mujhse bohut badi galthi hogayi hai...Mai kavin ki baat Naa maankar uss din bohut badi galthi kardiya hai...khash uss din Mai thodi derr aur rukjaathi ...Mai usse apne muh dikhane ke layaak nahi hu...maafi mangne ke layaak bhi nahi hu...plz mujhe maaf kardo Kavin...plz mujhe maaf kardho...she sat in the floor with a thud all others trying to console her just then doctor came from icu she wiped her tears and rushed towards him_

 ** _purvi :_** _doctor...abb...kaisa hai Wo...thik tho hai n.a...hum usne kab milsakte hai ...plz doctor say something..._

 ** _Doctor :_** _I am really sorry to say...but he is No more...hum Unhe bacha nahi paaye...yaha aane se pahele hi unki jaan chali gayi thi...app body KO lejaane ki formalities complete kijiye...and he left purvi was shocked to listen she can't believe her ears she felt like she lost her whole world_

* * *

 ** _Sorry to say...but Kavin is no more...am really sorry guys...Mai samajsakthi hu ki aapko ye chapter padhke kaisa laga...but it's true...just keep patience and wait for further chapters...everything will be fine soon...plz share your views through comments..._**


	12. who is he?

_**Hey guys...I am here this time a bit early then previous time...so here we go for next update...guys I can't say about upcoming track but I can say that the upcoming track is just awesome...so you guys keep patience and be with me...**_

* * *

 ** _p_** ** _urvi was totally broken when she heard about kavin's death she can't compose herself but vineet and other team mates confronted her and did kavin's funeral rituals and completed it 10 days passed after kavin's death purvi was totally changed she was not the same one Abhijeet can't leave her alone at home_**

 ** _so he asked her to join the bureau even she want to refresh her mind she want to come out of her past for her family and friends karan also took transfer and joined CID Mumbai purvi was living just like a machine actually she want to end her life even 2 times she attempted for suicide but Daya saved her and she promised him that it won't repeat again..._**

 _ **one day she was coming from the bureau but tears were flowing from her eyes remembering about kavin and she was alone driving the car suddenly her view got blurred due to tears and she hit a tree a person who was passing near by seen her car and admitted her in a hospital and informed abhijeet through her phone**_

 _ **.**_

.

.

 _ **City Hospital**_

 _ **Doctor was checking purvi inside the OT others were waiting outside for the results and finally doctor came outside after checking her all rushed towards him**_

 _ **Abhijeet :** Doctor...meri behen kaisi hai...koi pareshaani ki baat tho nahi hai na..._

 ** _Doctor :_** _chinta karne ki koi jarurat nahi hai...par kya pichle kuch dino mein unke zindagi mein kuch aisa hua ki unhe uss baat ka sadmaa laga...?who kya hai na wo bohut depressed hai...issiliye unka mind hamare medicines ka response nahi derahi hai...shayed...he said sadly while looking at abhijeet_

 ** _Daya :_** _shayed...?batayeina doctor...shayed kya hua..._

 ** _Doctor:_** _shayed who pichle kuch mahino mein jho kuch bhi hua...wo sari baatein...wo sari yadeein sab kuch bhulchuki hongi...app ko unka bohut accha kyaal rakhna hoga...aur unhe injections ki wajase abhi hosh nahi ayegi...48 housr ke baad unhe hosh ayega...and he left_

 ** _Abhijeet sat with a thud :_** _ye sab kya horaha hai daya...ye sab meri behen ke saath hi kyun horaha hai...kyun...?_

 ** _Daya_** _:Abhijeet...jaara dyaan se sochke dekho...jho kuch hua hai accha hi hua hai...abhijeet looked at him with a question mark_

 ** _Vineet :_** _haa sir...hum sab acchi taraha se jaante hai ki kavin sir ke jaane ke baad purvi pe kya beeti thi...agar unke zindagi mein kavin sir ki yadeein hi nahi rahengi tho hume isse acchi baat aur kya hogi...hume humari puraani purvi wapas milsakthi hai..._

 ** _Tarika :_** _haa abhijeet...agar purvi humse kuch bhi puchegi tho hume usse kavin ke bare mein kuch bhi nahi baatani hogi...hume bass itna kehna hai ki usse kuch nahi hua hai...bass bureau se aate wakt uska accident hue hai...aur wo kuch yaddein bhulgayi hai..._

 ** _Karan_** _: haa sir agar wo humse kuch bhi puchegi tho hum kuch jhooti kahani banake sunadenge..._

 ** _Daya :_** _karan bilkul sahi kehraha hai...par hume ye pata lagana hai ki usse kaha thak yaad hai..._

 _ **That day abhijeet Tarika and kaarn stayed at hospital and finally after 48 hours nurse informed that purvi started gaining her senses whole tem reached They moved inside and seen purvi was slowly gaining her senses she slowly started recognizing her surroundings abhijeet gained courage and slowly kept his hand on her forehead and asked**_

 _ **Abhijeet :** purvi...abb kaisa lagraha hai...?_

 ** _purvi weekly :_** _mai...thik hu...Bhai...she moved her head and seen karan standing behind her bhi ye kon hai...all are happy that she didn't recognized karan it means she forgot about kavin and mission_

 ** _Daya :_** _purvi...kya thum batasakthi ho ki thumhe kaha thak yaad hai...mera matlab hai yaha hospital aane se pahele kaha thi thum..._

 ** _purvi trying to remind :_** _mai...mai...mai tho app sabke saath... freddy sir ke village mein thi waha hum sab holiday ke liye gaye the na...phir...she is trying to remember but her head got paining now all understood that purvi has forgotten what ever happened in the last one year bcz it's passed 1 year when they went for Freddy's village_

 ** _Karan :_** _purvi...thum chinta math karo...zyada sochogi tho shayed thumhre dimaag pe asaar ayegi...issiliye thodi derr rest karo..._

 ** _Tarika_** ** _:_** _aur purvi ye karan hai..kuch dino pahele hi ye cid Mumbai join kiya hai...aur thum yaha 2 idn se ho...thumhare dimag pe chot lagne ki wajase pichle ek saal mein jho kuch bhi hua sab kuch bhul chuki ho...issiliye thumhe karan yaad nahi hai..._

 ** _Vineet :_** _haa purvi...thum zyada socho math...hum sab yahi hai...doctor ne kaha ki hum thumhe kal gahr lejasakthe hai...phir thum bureau bhi aasakthi ho...aur um hamesha ki taraha bureau mein masti karsakthe hai...purvi smiled slightly and all left from their_

 ** _Time flews purvi was discharged from hospital and again started going for bureau she totally forgotten about kavin all are happy seeing their charming and happy purvi back she was now living as old purvi by chatting with her friends during working hours, by playing pranks with her brothers and by enjoying her life without any tension and now purvi was not interested in knowing what was happened in this one year she had became friends with karan_**

 ** _one day she went to beach and started enjoying her own company but suddenly she had seen someone moving inside those waves she thought that person was attempting suicide without wasting a second she rushed towards him by calling that person he heard her voice he was surprised he stopped their she reached him and started scolding him_**

 ** _purvi :_** _ye kya karrahe ho thum...suicide karna paap hai...agar thumhe koi problem hothi tho usse solve karna chahiye lekin iss taraha suicide karne se tho kuch nahi hasil hoga na...she was talking all the while but the person was just staring at her with a surprised look_

 ** _purvi :_** _aisa kya dekhrahe ho...abb aise hi dekhoge ya kuch bologi bhi...while snapping her fingers in front of him he jerked his mind and said_

 ** _person :_** _haa...woh mai actually..._

 ** _purvi_** _:_ _haa...bolo...bahane math banav...maine thumhare jaise bohut saare logon ko dekha hai...ek kaam karo thum apna problem mujhse share karo...shayed mai thumhari help karsakungi...bolo...kya problem hai...?_

 ** _person :_** _app...mujhse hi baat karrahi hai na..._

 ** _purvi unbelievable look :_** _yaha iss beech pe thumhe koi aur dikhayi deraha hai...?he nodded as no tho mai thumse hi baat karrahi hu..._

 ** _person happily :_** _thank you.. while looking into sky thank youuuuuuuu so muchhhhh godddd...yessss...purvi was confused with this he noticed this so he continued oopps sorry...who actually mai appko thanks kehraha tha ki apne mujhe roke accha kaam kiya...lekin mai bhi karu kya...meri life mein itni saari problem hai ki mujhe aise zindagi nahi chahiye...issiliye..._

 ** _purvi ;_** _issiliye thumne socha ki suicide karlu...hai na...he slowly nodded as yes...accha batav love failure hai kya...?_

 ** _person surprised :_** _appko kaise pata hai...?_

 ** _purvi with a proud smile :_** _kyun ki mujhe face reading pata hai...issiliye...but suddenly she got a call from abhijeet she attended it and said sorry mai thumhari problem mai abb nahi sunsakthi hu...actually meri Bhai ne mujhe urgent ghar bhulaya hai...wo kya hai na bohut raat hogayi hai na issiliye...ek kaam karthe hai hum kal phir se yahi milthe hai...issi time pe...phir thum mujhe batana ki thumhari problem kya hai...mai jarur koi na koi solution jarur nikalungi...lekin haa phir se suicide karne ki koshish math karna...warna mujhse bura aur koi nahi hoga...samjhe..._

 ** _person_** ** _:_** _thik hai...hum kal phir se milenge...bohut raat hogayi hai...iss taraha se sadak pe ekele rahna safe nahi hai...bye...both started moving in opposite directions but suddenly purvi turned back and said_

 ** _purvi loudly :_** _waise myself purvi Malhotra...aur thumhara...?_

 ** _person smiled and said :_** ** _KAVIN...KAVIN KHANNA..._** _She smiled and both left from their..._

* * *

 ** _omg...ye kya horaha hai...meri story mein...pata nahi kavin marne ke baad phir se kaise agaaya hai...?hahaha...I said you na guys...ki upcoming track is just awsm...so share your views through comments..._**

 ** _sweety : sorry for lateeeee reply dear...actually nenu reply evvadam marchipoyanu...kaani naaku vineet and divya pair nacchadu...so I can't try on them...i hope you don't mind plzz..._**


	13. A new bonding

**_Hey ppl...I am BACKKKKK...after successfully completing my 11th class exams...yayyy...sorry guys...i know all my readers are eagerly_**

 ** _waiting for my stories...especially Ragini and Misha...you guys are well know about my problem...but now i promise their will be daily_**

 ** _updates...as i used to do before...till june...so keep loving the stories as u did before...come let's start our story...Remaining stories_**

 ** _were also updated soon...just keep some patience..._**

* * *

 _ **Purvi reached home and had a bath and completed her dinner with some funny chat with Abhi and daya she waved them a good night wish and went to her room and was trying to sleep but she can't bcz only one face was flashing in front of her it's kavin...!**_

 _ **purvi pov :** Muhe jaana hai ki aakhir kavin ne suicide attempt kyun karne jaraha tha...accha hua ki mai uss wakt wahi thi...warna pata nahi kya hota tha...chalo koi _

_baat nahi...maine uske aan bachakar accha hi kaam kiya tha...lekin hai koi duffer hi hogi jho aise hot aur handsome ladke ko dhoka diya hai...stupid ladki...aur waise_

 _bhi koi kisi ko dhoka dene se suicide thodi na karna chahiye...mujhe kal phirse usse milke uske problem ko solve karna hai...and she drift into sleep_

 ** _Some other place_**

 ** _kavin pov :_** _kuch dino mein itna kuch hogaya ki mai bhagwaan pe yakeen khodiya tha...lekin aj apne prove kardiya ki saccha pyaar kabhi hartha nhai hai...hamesha jeet_

 _saccha pyaar ki hi hogi...bass mujhe abb jald se jald sach ke parde ko sabke samne laana hai...lekin kaise...?mere liye tho ye impossible hai...nahi kavin...thum itne_

 _jaldi haar nahi mansakthe...khoshish karthe raho...thumhe khud pe aur apne pyaar pe bharosa hai na...tho bass aage badthe raho..._

 ** _Next day purvi again reaches the same spot and seen kavin already present their she waved him and came towards him both smiled at each other_**

 ** _purvi :_** _hum yaha baitke baat karsakthe hai...?woh kya hai na mujhse zyada derr thak khada nahi hosaktha...issiliye so can we have a seat on those rocks...?_

 ** _kavin :_** _yes...sure...mai kabse apka wait karraha tha...kal raat bhar purei bure kyaal araahe the...lekin apke chehre ko yaad karne se saare problem ko mai thodi derr bhul paya tha...purvi gave a confused look...I mean appne kal jis taraha muhe zindagi pe lecture diya na...uske baare mein mai baat karraha tha..._

 _she smiled and both moved towards rocks kavin first sat and purvi was about to sit just beside him suddenly he stood up with a jerk purvi was confused with this behaviour_

 ** _purvi :_** _kya hua...iss taraha achanak kyun utgaye the...?_

 ** _kavin :_** _woh actually...maine kasam lerakhi tha ki mai apne Girl friend ke aleva kisi dusri ladki ke saath close nahi rahungi...issiliye hosakhe tho plz thoda distance_

 _maintain karna..._

 ** _purvi :_** _O hello...mujhe bhi thumme koi interest nahi hai...mai tho bass insaaniyaat ke naathe thumhara help karna chaha...mujhe bhi nahi baitna thumhare_

 _saath...and she moved some distance away from him kavin also sat maintaining the same distance their was silence between them kavin was continuously staring_

 _purvi she was again confused with his looks_

 ** _purvi :_** _agar thum bhulgaye ho tho mai thumhe yaad diladoon...mai yaha thumhare help karne aayi hu...aur iske liye muhe pahele thumhari story ko janna jaruri_

 _hai...abb bologi bhi ya nahi...she shouted so he came out from his thoughts and said_

 ** _kavin_** _:sorry wo mujhe kisi ki yaad aagayi thi...haa tho abb shuru karthe hai...meri love story bilkul filmy style ka hai...mai usse bohut pyaar kartha hu...infact aj bhi utna hi kartha hu...mujhe laga wo bhi mujhe pasand karthi hai...actually hum donon ek hi softwear company mein kaam karthe the...finally ek din usne muhe propose kiya...mai bohut khush hogaya tha...uss din se meri life ek dum change hogayi...uske bina mera din adhoora tha...usse baat kare bina ek pal bhi mai nahi rahsaktha tha...wo bhi mujhse ghante ghante baat karthi thi...par ek din pata chala ki [ in a sad tone ] wo mujhse nahi kisi aur se pyaar karthi thi...wo tho bass mujhe use karrahi thi apne faide ke liye...financially set hone ke liye...uske liye mai bass ek ATM machine hu jho jab chahe tab jho chahe usse desakhe...mujhe ye baat bohut derr se pata chala...mai bhi apna pura salary uske liye ki kharch kartha tha...ye sochkar ki woh bhi mujhse utna hi pyaar karthi hai...lekin sach tho kuch aur hai...ye sadma mai bardaash nahi karpaya tha...mai toot gaya tha...mere saath itna bada sazish hone ke baad mujhe laga mera abb iss duniya mein koi nayi hai...abb mere jeene ka koi waja nahi hai...issiliye mai suicide karna chahtha tha...lekin apne mujhe rokliya tha..._

 ** _purvi_** _:thumse bada pagal aur koi nahi hosaktha hai...suicide thumhe nahi uss ladki ko karna hoga...jisne thum jaise insaan ko hamesha hamesha ke liye khodiya...warna ajj kal iss taraha ka shareef ladke milthe kaha hai...dekho meri baat dyaan se suno...zindagi humare saath jho kuch bhi kartha hai usse hume ek bohut badi seekh dethi hai...agar thumhare saath ye sab kuch hua hai tho socho ki wo ladki thumhare liye perfect nahi hai...thumhare zindagi koi usse bhi acchi aur sundaar ladki ayegi...ho bilkul thumhari taraha rahegi...don't worry...thum abb se life ko refresh karo...aur mai thumhari madadth karungi...and she smiled_

 ** _kavin_** _:Thank you so much...apse baat karne ke baad mujhe apna maan bohut halka halka mehsoos horaha hai...warna mai andaar hi andaar ghotraha tha...mai apni taraf se puri koshish karunga...apne past ko bhulke present mein jeene ki ek nayi life ki shuruwaat karne ki...aur while looking into her eyes ek aisi ladki ki intezaar ki ho bilkul mere jaisa ho...khash wo jald hi mujhe miljaay..._

 ** _purvi :_** _Don't worry...bohut hi jald thumhare life mein phirse khushiyaan ayegi...dekhna...bcz jaha thak mai janthi hu...life mein har ek mushkil ghadi ke baad khushiyaan zaroor aathi hai...thumhare zindagi mein bhi jald hi khushiyaan ayengi..._

 ** _kavin :_** _khaash apki baat jaldi sach hojaay...accha app abb ghar jayeye...itni raat ko iss taraha ekele nahi rahni chahiye...app jayeye..._

 ** _purvi :_** _Excuse me...mai senior inspector Daya aur Abhijeet ki behen hu...mai khud ki raksha karsakthi hu...waise thumhe bhi tho ghar jaana hai na...chalo mai thumhe choddethi hu...waise thum rahte kaha ho..._

 ** _kavin tensed_** _:nahiii...i mean apko takleef utaane ki kya zarurat hai...mai chale javunga...app jayeye...bye..._

 ** _purvi_** _:lekin thumne bataya nahi ki thum rahte kaha ho...batav kaha rahte ho thum...taaki hum phirse milsakhe..._

 ** _kavin trying to remember some address :_** _wo...haa... Anderi west street no 151...[i don't know much about these address ] accha bye app jayeye abb..._

 ** _purvi bid bye for kavin and went but felt suspicious with his behaviour in this way daily they started meeting each other daily at same spot and same time purvi started bonding a new bond with kavin she started enjoying his company days passed into weeks anyone don't know about kavi meeting one day purvi was working in bureau she was in a hurry to meet kavin sherya came back bcz she had forgotten some important files she started searching those files purvi noticed this and asked_**

 ** _purvi :_** _kya hua shreya...?thum wapas kyun aayi ho...?kuch bhul gayi ho kya..._

 ** _shreya:_** _haa purvi..wo mujhe kuch files complete karna tha...aur mai jaldi jaldi mein mai bhul gayi thi...waise thum abb thak gayi nahi...?_

 ** _purvi_** _:mai bass jarahi thi...lekin itne mein thum agaayi...chalo mera kaam bhi hogaya...mai bhi thumhari help karthi hu...and she started helping shreya but while searching the file she found a group pic of cid team under a desk she was about to keep it back but she was shocked when she seen kavin in that pic she can't believe her eyes kavin said that he is a softwear engineer she can't understand what is happening she started searching for some clues then she found some certificates of kavin in that it is mentioned it as SENIOR INSPECTOR KAVIN she was more confused and shocked shreya found the file and said_

 ** _shreya_** _:Thank god file milgaya...purvi chalo chelthe hai...but she had seen kavin's certificates and pics in her hand she was shocked she didn't know what to say purvi noticed this and said_

 ** _purvi :_** _shreya...ye kavin kon hai...iska pic hamare bureau ke baaki officers ke saath kyun hai...shreya stood silently shreya mai thumse baat karrahi hu...abb kuch bologi bhi nahi..._

 ** _shreya :_** _purvi...wo...wo bass aise hi...humne thumhe bataya tha na ki thum pichle kuch mahino ki yaadon ko bhulgayi...tho kavin sir bhi bass ussi wakt hamare saath kaam karthe the...lekin abb unka transfer hochuka hai...wo abb yaha nahi rahte hai...chodo inn sab ko chalo bohut raat hochuki hai...chelt...before she could complete her sentence purvi rushed outside without listening to her shreya followed her_

 ** _purvi drove fastly towards their spot her anger was on peak she can't believe that kavin had cheated and lied her while shreya followed her she reached the spot and seen kavin waiting for her he waved at her_**

 ** _kavin :_** _Thank god app aagayi...mujhe laga aj app nahi ayengi...kyunki har roj tho app jald hi ajaathi thi...lekin ajj bohut derr hochuka hai na...mujhe bhi office ajj off tha...issiliye mai jaldi agaaya tha..._

 ** _purvi angrily :_** _OFFICE...konsi office softwear office yaa CID BUREAU...kavin was shocked to listen this he don't know what to say she continued kya hua...kuch bahane yaad nahi araahe hai kya...koi baat nahi araam se sochna mai yahi rukungi...aur yakeen bhi karungi...maine thumpe itna yakeen kiya thumhare help ki...par thumne ajj thak jho kuch bola sab kuch sirf aur sirf jhoot tha...bolo kyun kiya ye sab...kyun uss din suicide ka natak kiya..._

 ** _kavin_** _:purvi...relax mere paas thumhari har ek sawaal ka jawab hai...bass uss pe thum yakeen nahi karogi...kyun ki baat hai hi aisi thum kya koi bhi thum pe yakeen nahi karega...issiliye maine thumhe kuch nahi bataya tha..._

 ** _purvi while clapping :_** _wow... kya accha bahana tha...jab mai thumhari har ek jhoot pe yakeen karsakthi hu tho sach pe kyun nahi karsakthi hu...mujhe pata hai ye sab ke piche thumhara zaroor koi bada plan hai...shreay came and confused with purvi's behaviour aur abb mai thumhari ek bhi baat nahi sunungi...Good bye..._

 ** _shreya :_** _purvi...thum kisse baat karrahi ho...?_

 ** _purvi angrily :_** _shreya thumhari ankhen tho thik hai na...yaha hum teeno ke alewa aur kon hai...mai kavin se baat karrahi hu...jisse mai har roj milne aathi hu..._

 ** _shreya was more shocked_** _:par purvi...iss beech pe hum donon ke alewa aur koi nahi hai...now this sentence made purvi confused plus shock_

 ** _purvi :_** _shreya...thum thik tho hona...yaha hamare samne jho khada hai wahi kavin hai jiska pic maine kuch derr pahele bureau mein dekha tha...ye dekho yaha khada hai and she tried to touch kavin but she can't her hands ran through his body this made purvi out of her sense_

* * *

 ** _hehehe...i said you guys that upcoming track was awesome and see their is a big twist...what's going with kavi...?_**

 ** _it will be revealed in the next chapter...till then keep waiting and keep guessing through your reviews..._**

 ** _next update will be soon...hopefully you all liked the chapter..._**


	14. Marriage proposal and twist

**_Hi guys...sorry for the delay...so here we go..._**

* * *

 _ **Precap :** purvi want to help kavin unknown of the bond they both share they both once again became friends and this lasted for some days one day purvi got to know about kavin's past she lost her temper and moved towards beach followed by shreya she started arguing with kavin shreya was confused thinking that with who purvi is arguing bcz she can see no one infront of her she asked purvi and she tried to touch him but she can't this made her loss her sense _

**_Continue_**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _purvi (scared) :_** _yeh...yeh mai thumhe...thumhe chu kyun nahi parahi hu...batav kon ho thum..?kya chuparahe ho mujhse...?_

 ** _shreya (unbelievable ) ;_** _purvi...thum pahele mujhe ye batav ki thum kisse baat karrahi ho...mujhe tho yaha koi dikhayi nahi deraha hai...aur jaha thak kavin sir ka baat hai wo yaha nahi hai...thum pahele chalo..yeh sab sirf thumhara wahem hai...holding her hand to take her away_

 ** _purvi (coming out of her grip ) :_** _nahi shreya..mai sach kehrahi hu...kavin yahi hai...mai itne dino se usse baat kiya...har roj mai beech pe usse milne aathi thi..hum donon milke kahi saare baatein share karthe the...aur thum mujhe ye batav ki thumhe aisa kyun lagta ki ye sab meri wahem hai...mai kavin se kyun nahi milsakthi hu..._

 _ **s**_ _ **hreya (angrily ) :** kyun ki wo kuch din pahele marchuke hai...purvi was super shocked to listen this she can't believe what she heard just now she continued ek maara hua insaan se milna kaisa possible hai purvi ...?_

 ** _purvi (coming out of shock ) :_** _shreya...mai sach kehrahi hu...bhai ki kasam now shreya also shocked to listen this agar kavin maarchuka hai tho ye kon hai jho mere samne khada hai...?_

 ** _shreya :_** _kaha dikhraha hai wo thumhe...?_

 ** _purvi_** _:yahi thik hum donon ke samne...dekho plzzz hume choddo...bass jaane se pahele itna jaanna chahthi hu ki thum kyun sirf mujhe hi dikrahe ho...kyun...kyun kisi aur ko nahi dikhrahe ho...?_

 ** _kavin (calmly ) :_** _mai thumhare koi bhi sawaal ka jawaab nahi desakthi hu...sirf thumhe dikhasaktha hu..._

 ** _purvi :_** _kya dikhsakthe ho...?while shreya was seriously looking at purvi 's expressions and trying to figure out what's going on between kavi_

 ** _kavin :_** _chalo mere saath...abb wakt agaaya hai thumhe sach pata lagane ka..._

 ** _purvi :_** _lekin kaha...?_

 ** _kavin_** _:agar thumhe sach jaanna hai bass jaha maine kaha waha chalo...aur ha thum donon apne mobile ka GPS on karke aana...thaaki agar thum donon koi problem mein phas gaye tho baaki ke team thumhe bacha sakthi hai..._

 ** _purvi :_** _chalo shreya...ye hume kuch dikhana chahtha hai issiliye hume iske saath jaana hoga..._

 ** _shreya :_** _purvi... mujhe nahi lagta hume iss wakt jaana chahiye...hum pahele ghar chelthe hai...Daya aur baaki sab ko jho horaha hai wo sab batate hai..._

 ** _purvi :_** _nahi shreya...mujhe abhi issi wakt sach ko janna hai...ma iske saath jarahi agar aana hai tho thum bhi aasakthi ho mere saath...shreya can't leave purvi alone so she followed her kavin asked her to drove towards an address she started driving towards that address_

.

.

.

 _ **At AbhiDaya's home...**_

 ** _Both are worried about purvi as still she didn't reached home_**

 ** _Abhijeet :_** _yaar daya hume usse ekele nahi chodn chahiye tha...usse bhi apne saath laana chahiye tha...dekhrahe ho na kitni raat hogayi hai...abb thak ghar nahi aayi hai...har roj bhi late hi aathi thi..lekin ajj jitna late hua utna nahi..._

 ** _Daya_** _:abhijeet relax hojav yaar...ajaayegi...kahi nahi gayi hogi bass wo file work karrahi thi...jab complete hojayega apne app ajayegi...thum relax hojav_

 ** _Abhijeet_** _:ruko mai usse call kartha hu...and he is about to dial her number but daya stopped him_

 ** _Daya_** _:yaar abhijeet ye kya karrahe...agar usse iss taraha har roj raat ko call karoge tho shayaed wo thumse naraaz hojayegi...issiliye thodi derr intazaar karo...ajayegi..._

 ** _Abhijeet :_** _par daya...he was about to say further but someone belled the door lo lagta hai agaayi hai...thank god and he opened the door but disappointed after seeing karan standing their daya noticed this and came towards them_

 ** _Daya :_** _aree karan waha kyun khade ho bhai...andaar ajav...thumhara hi ghar samaj lo...he smiled and get in_

 ** _karan_** _:kya hua abhijeet sir...apppko mera iss taraha apke ghar aana pasand nahi hai kya...kyun itnsa disappointed lagrahe ho...?_

 ** _Abhijeet_** _:aisi baat nahi hai karan...wo mujhe laga purvi aayi hogi issiliye..._

 ** _karan_** _:matlab purvi abb thak aayi nahi...?_

 ** _Daya :_** _nahi usse kuch kaam hai tho bureau mein hi rukgayi..._

 ** _karan :_** _accha hua ki wo yaha nahi hai...sir...wo...wo...mai apse kuch mangna chahta hu...agar appki aur purvi ki izazat ho tho...?_

 ** _Abhijeet :_** _kya baat hai...itna kyun sochrahe ho humse baat karne ke liye...aur kya mangna chahthe ho thum humse...?_

 ** _karan:_** _sir app donon mujhe maarenge tho nahi na...?_

 ** _Daya (laughed) :_** _hum kyun thumhe maarenge karan...thumne tho kavin ke jaane ke baad purvi ko sambhallne mein hamari itni madad ki...hum thumhe kyun marenge...thumhe jho kuch bhi dho kum hi hai...bolo kya mangna chahte ho...?_

 ** _karan :_** _sir...he took a deep breathe and said quickly sir mai purvi se pyaar kartha hu aur apki izazat se usse shadi bhi karna chahta hu...he said by closing his eyes expecting yes from their BUT..._

 ** _Abhijeet :_** _sorry karan...mai abhi kuch nahi kehna chahta hu iske baare mein...mujhe ek baar purvi se baat karna hoga...kyun ki ye uski zindagi ka sawaal hai...agar wo ha kahegi tho hume iss shadi se koi problem nahi hai agar wo na kahegi tho...then he stopped is sentence_

 ** _Daya :_** _abhijeet ye kya kehrahe ho...thum...ek min karan hum abhi aathe hai...thum chalo mere saath and he took abhijeet into a room and started explaining him_

 ** _Daya :_** _abhijeet kya thum pagal hogaye ho...ye kya karne jarahe ho...karan ko haa kyun nhi kaha thumne...?_

 ** _Abhijeet :_** _daya hum aise kaise kehsakthe hai...ye purvi ke shadi ka sawaal hai...mai kkoi chance nahi lena chahtha hu...am sorry..._

 _ **Daya :** pagal math bano abhijeet...karan kavin ka dost hai wo unn donon ke baaare mein sab kuch janta hai...lekin phir bhi wo purvi se shadi karna chahta hai...hume khush hona chahiye ki purvi ki yaddash abhi thak wapas nahi aayi aur bhagwaan kaare wo kabi na aaye..._

 ** _Abhijeet :_** _thum kehna kya chahthe ho daya...saaf saaf keho..._

 ** _Daya_** _:abhijeet...purvi ko kaavin yaad nahi hai...tho agar hum uska shadi aise insaan se karenge jisse uske past se koi problem naa ho...tho purvi uss insaan ke saath khush rahegi...meri baaat mano karan ko haa kehdo shadi ke liye..._

 ** _Abhijeet :_** _par daya purvi se puche bina kaise hum haa kehsakthe hai...?_

 ** _Daya :_** _kya ajj thak purvi ne thumhe kisi baat ke liye naa keha hai...?he nodded as no...tho ajj bhi wo thumhare baat ki maan rakhegi...aur ye shadi jarur karegi...aur socho hum sab karan ko janthe hai...tho uske saath purvi jarur khush rahegi...aur jaha thak pyaar ki baat...pyaar hone ke liye sirf ek pal ki jarurat hai...tho bass shadi se pahele purvi bhi karan se pyaar jarur karegi...dekho abhijeet bass mai ek aakhri baat kehna chahta hu...agar thum purvi ka zindagi sudharna chahthe ho...tho ye ek akhri mouka hai...mujhe aur kuch nahi kehna hai...abb mai sab kuch thum pe chodtha hu...hum donon thumhara intazaar karenge bahar...and he went out abhijeet also thought same so he also followed daya and agreed for his proposal karan was most happiest person even daya_

 _ **karan (happily):** thank you so much sir...app nahi janthe mai kitna khush hu..._

 _ **Abhijeet :** humne thum pe bharosa kiya karan uss bharosa ko math thodna...he smiled and nodded_

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _On other way kavin took them to a place which is away from the city it was an old bungalow but still so many guards are present on the fours sides of it one was about to see them but they hid behind the car and the person left after assuring no one was present their_**

 ** _purvi :_** _ye sab kon hai...?aur ye itni purani bungalow ke paas kya karrahi hai...?_

 ** _kavin_** _:mai thumhe jho dikhana chahta hu wo andaar hai...issiliye mai thum donon ko yaha laaya hu..._

 ** _purvi_** _:lekin inke paas tho gun hai...hum andaar kaise jayenge..._

 ** _kavin :_** _mujhe ek khufia rasta pata hai...hum waha se chelthe hai...chalo..._

 ** _purvi_** _:chalo shreya...mere piche hi aana..._

 ** _shreya_** _:purvi...mujhe ye kaam bohut risky lagraha hai...dekh nahi rahi ho...inke paas gun hai...plz hum fhilal yaha se chelthe hai...yaha khatra hai..._

 ** _kavin_** _:purvi...shreya se kehna ki wo mujh pe bharosa kare..mai thum donon ko kuch hone nahi dunga...promise...plz mere saath chalo..._

 ** _purvi :_** _shreya...kavin ko ek khufia rasta pata hai...hum waha se chelthe hai...hume kuch nahi hoga..chalo..._

 ** _Trio get inside that bungalow with the help of kavin now kavin took them towards a room which was filled with the smell of medicines and all medical equipments it was not less than any hospital room both are confused with this_**

 ** _purvi :_** _ye sab kya hai kavin...pahele bahar itna tight security aur yaha andaar ye sab medicines aur ye equipments...ye sab chel kya raha hai...suddenly something striked in her mind...kahi naklee dawayion kaaa koi chkkar tho nahi...lekin isse thumhara kya connection hai...?_

 ** _kavin_** _:nahi purvi..ye naklee dawayion ka chakkar nahi hai...bass waha dekho thumhe saare sawaalon ka jawab milega...and he showed her the direction which made her shock shreya also looked at the direction where purvi was looking even the scenario shocked her both purvi and shreya looked at each other_

 _ **shreya :** purvi...ye ye tho **kavin** hai...their was a person laying on the bed surrounded by all the necessary equipments he need his mouth was covered by oxygen cylinder _

**_purvi_** _:ha shreya...agar ye kavin hai tho mere samne jho hai wo kon hai...and she looked back kavin was standing at the same place she again looked at bed kavin was lying on the bed her mind became blank seeing the same persons with same face at the same time on the both sides of her..._

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _blah blah blah...so boring right...sorry...the present track is slightly based upon a telugu movie ANDUKANTE PREMANTA..._**

* * *

 ** _Guys one is kavin so who is another one who can visible for both shreya and purvi...lot of questions in your mind...right...if you want answers then must wait for next update...until then keep reading and reviewing bcz lot more to come...!_**


	15. 3 more days to go

**_Hey ppl...as i promised hate love update for misha and ragini...so here is your update enjoy..._**

* * *

 _ **purvi was shocked to see double role of kavi while shreya was shocked to see the kavin who is lying on the bed bcz kavin was actually dead and whole cid team did his funeral rituals**_

 _ **shreya (confused) :** purvi...kavin tho hamare samne maarchuka tha...aur puri cid team milkar uska anthim sanskar bhi kiya tha...phir ye kon hai...?_

 ** _purvi (shocked)_** _:kya...lekin shreya thumne tho mujhe kaha ki kavin ka transfer hogaya tha issiliye wo abb yaha nahi hai...aur abb kehrahi ho ki wo marchuka hai..._

 _ **s**_ _ **hreya :** haa purvi...mai wo sab thumhe batana nahi chahthi thi...kyun ki wo jaruri nahi tha...issiliye maine kaha ki unka transfer hogaya tha...wo sab chodo kya thumhe dusra kavin abhi bhi dikraha hai..._

 ** _purvi (assuring his presence )_** _:haa shreya...wo abhi bhi mujhe dikharaha hai...kavin ye sab kya hai...thum yaha mere samne ho...mere alewa kisi ko dikthe nahi ho...aur ye jho bed par hai jho sab ko diktha hai...thum kehrahe ho...ye bhi kavin hai...mai pagal hojavungi...plz mujhe ye saari confusion clear kardo...kon ho thum donon..._

 ** _kavin_** _:haa...mai yaha sach batane ke liye hi thumhe leke aaya hu...mai inn logon ko nahi janta hu...lekin inn logon ne mujh pe attack kiya...aur phir mujhe maara bhi nahi...mujhe zinda rakhke rakha...lekin mai coma mein chale gaya tha...phir inki boss ne meri treatment karwaraha hai...par wo ajj thak kabhi yaha nahi aaya tha...mai usse kabhi nahi dekha tha...wo inhe orders detha hai...aur ye uske isharoon pe nachta hai...mai coma mein tho chala gaya...lekin meri aatma yahi bahar bhatak rahi thi..._

 _ **purvi (shocked ) :** AATMAA...!_

 _ **Shreya :** kya hua purvi kya kaha usne...kuch bolo...purvi signaled her to wait for some time_

 _ **kavin :** pahele pahele mujhe khud yakeen nahi hua tha ki mai zinda hu...lekin baad mein paat chala ki mai sirf coma mein hu...mujhe abb bhi pata nahi hai ki meri shareer mein jaan hothe hue meri aatma bahar kaisi nikali hai..issiliye mai uss din beach pe gaya tha...waha thum mujhe mili aur thumhe laga ki mai sucide karraha hu...mai kisi ko nahi diktha tha...siwaai thumahre..ye baat mujhe ajeeb lagi...mujhe laag agar mujhe inse chutkaar paana hai tho sirf thum hi ho jho meri madadth karsakthi ho...issiliye mmaine thumse dosti ki...mujhe maaf kardo...mai ye sab sirf apne jaan bachane ke liye kiya tha...thumhe hurt nahi karna chahtha tha..._

 ** _purvi_** _:i am sorry too kavin..galthi thumhari nahi hai...uss insaan ki hai jisne thumse thumhari zindagi cheena hai...usse khel bana diya hai..._

 _ **shreya :** purvi abb thum mujhe batavgi bhi ya nahi...?purvi told her what kavin said her_

 ** _purvi_** _:kavin...thum chintha math karo...hum kisi bhi taraha thumhare body ko yaha se lekar kahi safe place pe rakhenge aur treatment bhi karayenge..._

 ** _shreya_** _:lekin purvi yaha itne saare log hai...hum kaise isse lejasakthe hai...hum sirf do hai..._

 _ **purvi :** thum bass mujhe follow hojav...baaki sab mujpe choddho...lekin pahele kavin ko utav...aur ha kavin thum bahar dekhkar hume huide karthe rahna ki kon kiss taraf araaha hai...he nodded and both shreya and purvi lifted kavin along with oxygen mask and started moving back by the same secret way but while going one of the goon seen them and about to attack purvi but _

**_kavin (shouted)_** _:purvi sambhalke...she turned and hits him on his stomach and he was on floor however they managed to take kavin towards their car_

 _ **shreya :** purvi...chalo isse mere ghar le chelthe hai... (shreya used to live alone ) she nodded and drove towards shreya's home she called a doctor she did check up of kavin and said _

**_Doctor_** _:ye thik hai...lekin inka bohut kyaal rakhna hai...inke brain mein blood clot hone ki wajase ye coma mein hai..._

 ** _purvi_** _:tho doctor kya hum inhe coma se bahar laasakthe hai...?_

 ** _Doctor_** _:haa...lekin ye ek bohut hi complicated process hai...iss mein inki jaan bhi jaasakthi hai..._

 ** _shreya_** _:app hume clearly batayea na doctor..._

 ** _Doctor_** _:zyada kuch nahi...bass ek injection inki jaan bachasakthi hai...lekin uss medicine ko 3 din inhe dena hoga...wo bhi ek hi wakt pe...agar ek bhi second udaar idaar hua tho shayed inki jaan bhi jaaskthi hai..._

 _ **shreya :** kya aur koi rasta nahi hai doctor...?she nodded as no_

 ** _purvi_** _:thik hai doctor...hum yahi process use karenge..._

 ** _Doctor_** _:are you sure...isse hume koi lena dena nahi hoga...bcz chances are 50 -50_

 ** _purvi :_** _no doctor...am sure...mujhe kavin ka thik hona jaruri hai...doctor nodded and went from their saying that tomorrow they will start the process_

 ** _purvi_** _:shreya abb mai chelthi hu...thum kavin ka kyaal rakhna..._

 ** _shreya_** _:thum ekeli kaise javogi...mai thumhe choddethi hu..._

 ** _purvi :_** _phir thumhe kon chodega...mai ekeli chali javungi...and she left_

 _ **shreya went into washroom changed into night wear and then did her dinner and went into kavin's room assumed that he is fine and went back to her room but felt someone's presnce**_

 _ **shreya :** kavin...kya thum yahi ho...?she didn't got any reply...dekho kavin mai janthi hu ki thumne purvi ko sirf adha sach bataya kyun ki thum jante ho ki purvi ko kuch yaad nahi hai...issiliye thumne usse sacha chupaya...lekin thum mujhe tho sach batasakthe hona...kya hua tha uss din...kavin kuch tho kehne ki koshish karo...later she had seen a pen was standing in the air near the table she moved towards that table and noticed that kavin was writing something she started reading it _

**_shreya (reading)_** _:mujhe ye nahi pata hai ki inn sab ke piche kon hai...lekin jab purvi ko accident hua tha uss din thak mai hosh mein nahi tha...itne din kya hua mujhe kuch nahi pata tha...uuss din jab mai hosh mein aaya tho dekha ki mai dekhparaha hu aur sunparahahu...lekin koi mujhe nahi dekhparaha hai...aur meri jism ek jagah hai aur meri aatma ek jagah hai...mai ghabra gaya tha...kya karu kuch samaj mein nahi aaya tha...mai thum sab se milne bureau aaya tha...iss hope mein ki shayed app sab mujhe dekhpathe hai...ya sunpaathe hai...lekin jaise hi mai waha pahuncha tho pata chala ki purvi ka accident hua tha...mai pareshaan puchne laga ki purvi kaisi hai...lekin koi mujhe dekh nahi paraha tha...mai khud ko tosh raha tha...kyun ki purvi ka iss haal ki zimmedaar kahi na kahi mai bhi tha...phir jaise hi doctor ne kaha ki purvi ne pichle ek saal ke beech jho hua sab kuch bhulgayi hai...mai toot gaya tha...kyun ki mere paas sirf ek sahara tha...wo sirf purvi hai...lekin wo tho khud apna yaddash khodiya tha...issiliye maia waha se chala gaya tha...kuch din baat mai beech gaya tha har roj ki taraha...kyun ki purvi ko beech jaana pasand hai...phir waha mai mujhe purvi mili...sach kaha kisi ne ki saccha di se agar koi kisi ko pyaar karega tho yamraaj bhi unhe alaag nahi karsakthe...issiliye bhla hi puri duniyaa meri awaaz nahi sunparaha tha...lekin sirf meri purvi ko mai dikhraha tha...wo mujhe sunpathi thi...agar mai uss din purvi ko sab kuch batata tho sayed wo mujhpe yakeen nahi karthi..._ _Agar wo mujh pe yakeen bhi karthi lekin koi uske baath pe yakeen nahi kartha tha...kisi aur ki kyun...kuch derr ke liye thum hi uski baat pe yakeen nahi kiya tha..._

 _ **shreya :** haa...sach kaha maine tho bilkul bhi uske baat pe yakeen nahi kiya..._

 ** _kavin (on paper )_** _:issiliye mai usse ye bat nahi bataya tha...uske saath wakt bithane laga...wo bhaala hi mujhe bhulgayi hai...lekin ajj bhi uske ankhon mein mere liye pyaar diktha hai...aur aage ka thumhe pata hai..._

 ** _shreya :_** _hum ye baat baaki officers ko batayenge tho wo bhi hamari madath karenge..._

 ** _kavin_** _:nahi shreya...agar uss aadmi ko pata chelgaya ki thumhe aur purvi ko meri sach pata chelgaya...tho thum donon ki jaan ko khatra hai...issiliye ye baat hum thak rahna hoga..._

 ** _shreya_** _:thik hai...lekin inn sab ke piche kon hai...?_

 ** _kavin_** _:pata nahi...lekin jho koi bhi hai...wo hum sabke kareebi hai..._

 ** _shreya_** _:O no...kavin sir agar purvi ye baat abhijeet sir ya daya ko batayegi tho bohut badi gadbad hojayegi...mai abhi usse caal karthi hu and se tried to call her but her mobile was switched off uski mobile off araahi hai...kahi usse kuch...nahi aisa kuch nahi hoga..._

 ** _kavin_** _:haa...usse kuch nhai hoga...mai abhi uske paas jaatha hu...thum chinta math karo...araam karo_

 ** _kavin moved towards purvi she found her vehicle in front of her house but he want to confirm that she is fine so he went inside her room_**

 ** _kavin :_** _purvi...purvi...ye jawaab kyun nahi derahi hai...kahi kisi ne uss pe attack tho nahi kiya and he started searching the whole room then he entered the bath room he was shocked bcz purvi was in her towel purvi also shocked to see him_

 ** _purvi (hiding behind bathtub) :_** _kavin thum yaha kya karrahe ho..._

 ** _kavin_** _:wo purvi shreya ne thumhe call karne ki koshish kiya tha...lekin thumahara mobile off araaha tha...issiliye mai pareshaan hogaya tha kahi thum kisi problem mein na ho...issiliye mai thumhe dekhne agaay tha...bass mujhe itna kehna tha ki meri tratment ki baat kisi ko math batana...kyun ki isse thumhare aur shreya ke jaan ko khatra hosaktha hai..._

 ** _purvi_** _:what...!lekin aise kon sirf ye baatene ke liye kiiske baathroom mein gustha hai..._

 ** _kavin_** _:sorry...wo actually maine thumhe bohut awaaz diya lekin thumne koi jawab nahi diya issiliye..._

 ** _purvi_** _:haa issiliye thumne mere bathroom mein gusgaye...aisa kon kisi ke bathroom mein gustha hai...koi manners naam ki cheez hai..._

 ** _kavin (loudly)_** _:excuse me...galthi thumhari hai...thumne lock nahi kiya..._

 ** _purvi_** _:ye acchi baat hai...maine lock kiya...lekin thum andaar gusaaye...thum bhul gaye ho kya ki thum kisi bhi cheez se guzaar sakthe ho...maine lock kiya tha...lekin thumne gusaaya tha...accha hua ki mai kum se kum towel mein thi..._

 ** _kavin (slowly)_** _:jho kuch hona tha wo pahele hi uss din hotel mein hochuka tha...lekin isse kaha kuch yaad hai..._

 ** _purvi :_** _kuch kaha thumne...?_

 ** _kavin_** _:kuch suna thumne...?she nodded as no tho maine bhi kuch nahi kaha tha..._

 ** _purvi_** _:abb yahi rahne ka iraadha hai...ya bahar bhi javoge...mujhe abhi nahana hai...aur haa phirse mere bathroom mein gusne ki koshish math karna mujhe kuch nahi hoga...and he smiled and left after sometime purvi changed and get down into dinning hall for dinner abhijeet served her trio started doing dinner daya asked abhijeet to talk about karan_

 ** _Abhijeet_** _:purvi...humne thumhara rishta teyy kiya hai..._

 ** _purvi (shocked while coughing) :_** _kyaa...!abhijeet handed her a glass of water kavin was also shocked bcz he was sitting adjacent to her_

 ** _Daya_** _:haa purvi...aur dekho plz mana math karna bcz abhijeet paheli baar thumse kuch mangaraha hai..._

 ** _purvi_** _:lekin bhai...aise kaise achanak mai kisi anjaan ladke se shadi karloo..._

 ** _Abhijeet :_** _ladke ko thum janthi ho purvi...karan hi wo lakda hai..._

 ** _Daya :_** _plz purvi...thumhari shadi ki zimmedari hum par hai...hum bass thumhe khush dekhna chahthe hai...issiliye manjav iss shadi ke liye plz_

 ** _Abhijeet_** _:daya hum purvi pe hi jawaab chodthe hai...ussse mazboor math karo...purvi thum kal thak hume batasakthi ho...while kavin was still stood like statue_

 ** _purvi pov :_** _bhai mere liye kitna sochthe hai...awo ajj thak meri har maang puri kiya paheli baar unhone mujhse kuch chaha...mai aise kaise mana karsakthi hu waise bhi karan ko tho mai acchi taraha se janthi hu...wo mera bohut accha kyaal rakhega...kyun ki bhai ne ye ristha teyy kiya hai tho kuch na kuch socha hi hoga...abhijeet was about to go when she stopped him_

 ** _purvi_** _:bhai mai karan se SHADI KARNA CHAHTHI HU...this sentence made duo happy they hugged her but kavin was more shocked after this he didn't expected this from her_

 ** _Abhijeet :_** _thank you so much...mai thumhare liye bohut khush hu...just then he got a call from karan_

 ** _Abhijeet :_** _haa karan bolo..._

 ** _karan (on call ) :_** _sir kya purvi ne shadi ke liye haa kardiya..._

 ** _Abhijeet :_** _haa...usse ye shadi manzoor hai...abb koi problem nahi hai..._

 ** _Karan_** _:nahi sir...abhi ek nayi problem shuru hue hai...app janthe hai na...mera iss duniya mein koi nahi hai...agar hai tho sirf wo meri daadi hai...aur unka tabyaat bohut kharaab hai..doctor ne kaha ki ye unke aakhri din hai...unke paas sirf kuch hi din bache hai...aur wo chahthi hai ki jald se jald meri shadi hojay...agar app ajj mana kardenge tho wo mujhe kisi aur se shadi karne pe mazboor kardegi...issiliye mai 3 din ke andaar purvi se shadi karna chahtha hu..._

 ** _Abhijeet :_** _kya...lekin karaan 3 din mein sab kuch kaisa set hoga...i mean muhurat sagai aur shadi kaise hoga sab kuch..._

 ** _karan :_** _sir maine pandit ji se baat karliya tha...thik 3 din baad matlab 14 feb ko muhurat hai...aur baaki sab ke arrangements bhi maine kardiya bass appki haa ki intazaar hai..._

 ** _Abhijeet :_** _ek min...mujhe thoda wakt dho karan...mai purvi se ek baar puchna chahtha hu...and he cut the call and informed them the situation_

 ** _Daya_** _:lekin abhijeet 3 din mein sab kuch kaisa hosaktha hai..._

 ** _Abhijeet :_** _daya karan se sab kuch arrange kardiya...bass hamari haa ka intezaar hai...thumhara kya kehna hai purvi_

 ** _purvi pov_** _:lekin ye 3 din tho mujhe kavin ka tretament karwaana hai...lekin mujeh bhai ka khsuhi bhi jaruri hai...agar mai waha nahi rahungi tho shreya kavin ka treatment karwadegi...lekin yaha nahi rahungi tho bhai disappoint hojayenge...aur waise bhi mai chup chupke kavin o dekhne jaasakthi hu...mujhe haa kardeni chahiye...and she said yes for marrying karan within three days_

 ** _kavin was shocked tears formed in his eyes duo bid good night for purvi and went into their respective rooms purvi noticed tears in his eyes so she asked_**

 ** _purvi :_** _kya hua...thumhare ankhon mein ye asoo kaise hai..._

 ** _kavin_** _:wo bass aise ho...congrats...!abb tho thumhari shadi bhi teyy hogayi hai...am happy for you..._

 ** _purvi :_** _haa...lekin thum chintha math karo...mai ye 3 din sabse chupke thumhe dekhne jarur avungi...mujhe bohut neend araaha hai...bye good night...mujhe nahi pata ki thumhe neend aathi ya nahi...lekin agara thumhe neend aaya tho guest room uss taraf hai thum waha sosakthe ho...and she went towards her room_

 ** _kavin pov_** _:ye kya hogaya...ek taraf meri thik hone ka khushi...mujhe laga agar mai thik hojavunga tho mai kisi bhi taraha purvi ka yaddash bhi wapas lavunga...lekin ye kya hua...purvi karan se shadi karrahi hai...ye kaisi khel hai bhagwaan...he smiled painfully lekin ek taraf se accha hi hua..kyun ki agar iss treatment ke dauraan mujhe kuch hogaya tho purvi ekeli tho nahi rahegi...karan accha ladka hai...usse khsuh bhi rakhega...kyun ki mai usse bohut pahele se jantha hu...purvi karan se shadi karegi tho zindagi bhar khsuh rahegi..._

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

* * *

 _ **SO pyaar ko paane aur ussi pyaar ko khone ke liye 3 din ki dead line hai...kehthe hai 14th feb valentines day hai..kya ye valentines day kavi ko milayega...kya iss treatment ke dauraan kavin ko kuch huaga...?kya inn sabke peeche kon hai...?karan ka iss taraha jaldbaazi mein shadi karne ka waja kya sach hai ya kuch aur...?i know ye saare sawal hai appke dimaag mein...lekin jawaab sirf next chapter mein milenge...i think iss chapter se bohut saari confusions durr hogayi hai...bcz it was a long chapter for my reviewers...!**_


	16. Beginning Day-1

**Hey guys...back with another update...hope you guys like this...thanks for Ur precious reviews and response for this story...!**

* * *

Next day purvi was getting ready to go for shreya's house as today is the first day of kavin's treatmemt she moved towards hall and seen Dayabhi having conversation with karan

 **Abhijeet :** kya hua karan ajj subha subha achanak...tayyariyaan thik se chelrahe hai na...?

 **karan :** haa sir...sab thik se chelraha hai bass app shadi ke din purvi ko tayyar rakhna...baaki sab maine arrange kardiya hai...

 **Daya :** waise abb thumhare daadi ki tabyaat kaisi hai...?

 **karan :** jab se maine unse kaha ki mai shadi karne ke liye tayyar hu tabse unka tabyaat mein sudhaar hai...unhone purvi ke liye ye kapdee aur kuch jewellary bejha hai...iss mein haldi,sangeet aur shadi sabke liye hai...bass ek baar purvi ko pasand ajaay...

 **Daya :** inn sabki kya jarurat thi...hum sab purvi ko lekar shopping ko jaane hi waale the...

 **karan :** purvi meri hone waali wife hai sir...shadi ke baad uski zimmedaari meri hai...issiliye abb se hi zimmedariyaan utaana shuru kardiya hai...

 **Abhijeet :** wahhh bhai...bohut hi accha kaam kiya jho abhi se purvi ki pasand na pasand ka kyaal rakrahe ho...sambhal ke rahna usse jhelna bohut mushkil hai...just then he noticed her loo aagayi meri behen...

 **karan :** koi baat nahi sir..jab pyaar kiya tho darna kya hai..mai purvi ke liye kuch bhi karsatha hu...kuch bhi karan and purvi shared a eye lock

 **Daya :** accha karan breakfast kiya thumne...?agar nahi kiya tho hume join karo..hum bass abhi karne waale hai...

 **karan :** nhi sir mine karliya tha...mai bass purvi se ye puchne aaya tha ki kya wo ajj free hai...bass yuhi bahar ghumne ke liye...agar app...but before that

 **purvi (In one tone) :** nahi mai thumhare saath bahar nahi aasakthi hu...all looked at her with a confused face

 **purvi :** nahi...mera...mera matlab tha ki ajj mai thoda busy hu agar thumhe koi problem na ho tho kya hum kisi aur din jaasakthe hai...

 **karan (smiled) :** aree purvi iss mein sorry ki kya baat hai...hum kisi aur din jayenge kyun ki abb thum baaki ki puri zindagi meri saath hi rahogi...tho puri zindagi bahr hum ghumenge purvi don't know why but she didn't felt happy with his last sentence she went from their without even saying bye for karan

 **karan :** accha sir abb mai bhi cheltha hu...

After coming out karan got a call he assured that no one was listening him then he lifted the call and started listening to the caller and his face turned into anger

 **karan(angrily gritting his teeth) :** thum logon se ek coma mein hai so insaan ka kyaal nahi rakha jaatha bewakhufon...!

 **Caller :** sir hum sab ne bohut koshish kiya tha...par abb thak kavin ka koi pata nahi chala...

 **karan :** tho koshish jaahir rakho mujhe itne dino thak wo zinda chhaiye...lekin abb uska jarurat nahi hai...issiliye uska milthe hi usse mardo...yeh math bhulo agar usko hosh agaaya tho meri itne dino ki plan par paani perr dega...

 **Caller :** sir...Ramu (one who purvi had beaten ) ko hosh aaya tha...wo keraha tha ki do ladkiyaan kavin ko yaha se leke gaye...

 **Karan :** kya wo unn donon ko agar dusri baar dekhega tho pahechanega...?

 **Caller :** nahi sir...uss ladki ne itni jhor se usse maraa ki usse unn donon ka chehra yaad nahi hai...hum jald hi uss kavin aur donon ladkiyoon ka pata lagayenge...and he cut the call

 **karan pov :** yeh donon ladkiyaan kon hai...aur unhe wo jagaah kaise pata chala...aur purvi itni jaldi mein kaha jarahi hai...kahi purvi hi wo ladki tho nahi...agar aisa tha tho purvi ne shaid ke liye haa kyun kiya...uski tho yaddash jaachuka tha...mujhe iss purvi par nazar rakhna hoga...and he left from their

purvi reached shreya's home and they both are waiting for doctor she arrived along with the injection which she is going to give for kavin

 **Doctor :** meri baat dyaan se suniye...mere paas pure 3 doses hai...yeh 3 din matlab ajj kal aur parsum inhe bilkul ek hi wakt pe dena hoga...abb app dyaan se time note kijiye...mujhe shayed har din aakra inhe exact time pe dose dena possible nahi hai..issiliye ajj mai inhe dungi lekin agle 2 din appko inhe dena hoga...abhi thik 3 bajhe mai inhe dosage deni waali hu

 **12th Feb 3 :00 PM**

Doctor successfully gave kavin the dosage and left from their by giving the remaining 2 doses to shreya

 **shreya :** Thank god..abb kavin sir ka treatment start hochuka hai...abb unhe 3 din ke andaar hosh ajayega...she noticed purvi was in her own thoughts so she asked the reason

 **purvi :** wo kuch nahi...after few seconds shreya...mai shadi karrahi hu...

 **shreya (shocked):** what...!lekin thumne ye decide kab kiya...aur kisse karrahi ho shadi...?

 **purvi :** haa shreya...kal raat ko maine decide kiya...karan se mai shadi karrahi hu...parsum 3bajhe kal haldi aur sangeet hai...issiliye ajj se parsum thak thumhe hi kavin ka kyaal rakhna hoga...mai mouka dekhkar aane ki koshish karungi...

 **shreya :** purvi mai unka kyaal waise bhi rakhungi...lekin thum itni jald baajhi mein kyun karrahi ho shadi...I mean thum kuch din baad bhi tho karsaktho hona...

 **purvi :** haa shreya...wo actually and she explains about karan's daadi issiliye mai ye shadi karrahi hu...aur waise bhi mujhe apne donon bhaiyoon ka khushi jaruri hai...agar meri shadi karne se unhe khushi milsakthi hai tho yahi sahi..aur mai bhi iss faisle se khsuh hu

 **shreya :** kya kavin sir ko pata tha ye baat...unhone kya kaha...?

 **purvi :** maine kl hi batadiya tha...

 **shreya :** abb wo kaha hai..?

 **purvi :** maine subha se kavin ko nahi dekha tha...shayed kuch derr mein ajayega...mai abb chelthi hu...plz thum kavin ka kyaal rakhna...agar thumhe kuch hlep chahiye yaa thumhe aisa laga ki koi problem aane waali hai tho mujhe call karna...shreya nods and purvi left

Purvi was searching for kavin but she didn't found him she was missing his company she want to talk with him she want to share her feeling with him later at night she got where could she find him so she went towards beach and seen him sitting on the same place where as usual she used to sit daily with him with an angry expression she moved towards him

 **purvi (angrily) :** kaha chele gaye the kavin...pata hai pure din maai thumhara intaazaar karrahi thi...aur thum jaise logon ke paas mobile bhi nahi hotha...mujhe pata hi nahi chala ki mai thumhe contact kaise karu...phir mujhe laga ki thum issi beach par hoge...issiliye mai yaha agaayi...

 **kavin (sadly) :** sorry..abb jab mujhe pata chelgaya ki thum mera kyaal rakhrhi ho...tho mujhe laga abb mujhe chintha karne ki jarurat nahi hai...aur waise bhi thum parsum shadi karrahi ho...tho mujhe laga thumhe disturb na karu...issiliye ajjthumse nahi mila tha...

 **purvi (sadly) :** sach kahu kavin...karan ek accha ladka hai...bhai ko karan pasand hai...hum donon ek dusre ko acchi taraha janthe hai...hum acche dost hai...karan well settled hai...sab kuch thik hai...lekin pata nahi phir bhi mera mann iss shadi ke liye kahi na kahi naa kehraha ha...kavin looked at her

 **kavin (suprised) :** thumhe aisa kyun lagaraha hai...?

 **purvi (little emotionally) :** pata nahi..mujhe aisa lagraha hai ki mai ye shadi karke galat karrahi hu...kisi ko dhoka derahi hu...aisa ki koi...koi mera intazzar karraha hai...par mujhe kuch...kuch bhi thik se pata nahi chelraha hai...aakhir mera mann kya chahtha hai...pata hai kavin jab shreya ne mujhe pucha tho maine ye baat nahi bataya...lekin mujhe thumse ye sab share karne ka mann kiya...pata nahi thumse ek alag hi bonding hai meri...jho mere liye words mein describe karna impossible hai...some tears formed in their eyes purvi noticed them

 **purvi :** mai tho emotional hoke rorahi thi...lekin thum kyun rorahe ho...?

 **kavin (covering) :** wo...wo bass aise hi...thumhare baaton se kisi ko bhi asu asakthe hai...meri ek baat maanogi...?she nodded thum bass kuch math karna...hamesha apne dil ki sunna...kyun ki chahe koi hume sahi rasta dikhaye ya nahi...lekin hamara dil hume kabhi galat rasta nahi dikhata...agar thumhare samne kabhi koi aisa situation ayega jisse thum issiliye judge nahi karpaathi ho...tho apne ankhen band karke apne dil ki awaaz sunna...wo thumhe sahi rasta dikhayega...abb apna asu pochlo...kyun ki mai thumhe chu bhi nahi saktha hu...

 **purvi (wiping her tears) :** Thank you...thumne mujhe mere sawaal ka jawab yuhi dediya...thank you so much...ajj thumhara treatment success tha...i hope agle 2 din bhi success ho...

 **kavin :** mujhe chintha karne ki jarurat nahi hai...bcz mai jantha hu jab thak thum ho mere treatment mein koi kami nahi hogi...

 **purvi :** thik hai bye...kal meri haldi aur sangeet hai...listening this he became sad jaldi utna padega...aur mujhe jaldi utna bilkul bhi pasand nahi hai...

 **kavin (smiled) :** janta hu ki thumhe jaldi utna bilkul bhi pasand nahi hai...

 **purvi (confused) :** thumhe kaise pata...?

 **kavin (lying) :** bhulgayi thumne hi mujhe bataya tha...abb derr horahi hai...jav...

 **kavin pov :** pata nahi hamare fate mein kya likha hai...lekin main bohut lucky hu purvi ka pyaar paakar...kyun ki purvi jaisa pyaar koi kisi se bhi nahi karsaktha...uska yaad dash chele gaya tha...lekin phir bhi usse dil mein abhi bhi mere liye jagah hai...Im so lucky to have you purvi...I love You...!

* * *

 **So here is your chapter...hope u all liked it only some chapters to go...keep waiting for further chapters...nd keep reviewing...!**

 **I'm so glad with the response i have received for this story...love all my Readers...!**


	17. Haldi and sangeet ceremony

**Hey guys...back with another chappy of Hate love..hope you all like it...**

* * *

 **Next day it was purvi's haldi ceremony whole cid team was present at Duo's house except shreya Abhijeet asked Tarika to bring haldi from karan's house which they should apply on purvi in the mean time purvi called shreya**

 **purvi :** hello shreya...kya thum ajj araahi ho haldi rasam ke liye...?

 **shreya :** lekin purvi mai aise kaise kavin sir ko ekele chodke aasakthi hu...issiliye mai nahi araahi hu..

 **purvi :** lekin shreya agar thum ajj haldi rasam mein nahi avogi tho shayed Daya bhai aur baaki sab ko lagega ki thum kisi problem mein ho...issiliye better yahi hoga ki thum bass 1 ghante ke liye yaha ajaana...phir yaha se 1 bajhe thak nikal jaana...

 **shreya :** thik hai mai aathi hu...within a few minutes she was in her lehenga and moved towards kavin's room to check his condition before leaving but she was shocked seeing him his whole face has rashes due to which his face became red in colour

 **shreya pov :** ohh god ye kavin sir ko tho pure rashes hogaye hai...abb kya karu..doctor ko call karthi hu...she calls her and explains his condition

 **Doctor :** don't worry kal humne jho dosage kavin ko diye the wo bohut hi powerful hai hai...kuch logon ke body isse bear karsakthi hai...aur kuch logon ko issi taraha ka rashes hothe hai...isse hum medicines se thik karsakthe hai...lekin abb mere paas iske liye koi medicine nahi hai...uss medicine ka stock khatam hochuka hai..

 **shreya (shocked) :** tho abb hum kya kare doctor...?kavin ko kaise thik kare...?

 **Doctor :** iska ek solution hai mere paas...actually isse turmeric yaani haldi ki paste se thik karsakthe hai...app haldi ke past banakar uske face pe apply kijiye...jaise hum face pack lagaate hai...kuch hi derr mein sab kuch normal hojayega...

 **shreya (relieved) :** thank you doctor...mai abhi turmeric ka paste banadethi hu...she made turmeric paste and applied it on kavin's face and she was moving towards kitchen taking the remaining paste but she heard doorbell was ringing continuously she became tensed she kept the paste on the table and opened the door with trembling hands and seen tarika was standing their with a bowl in her hand she got relieved seeing her

 **Tarika :** kya baat hai shreya...sab thik tho hai na..?

 **shreya (normally) :** haa...sab thik hai lekin thumne aisa kyun pucha...?

 **Tarika :** kuch nahi...thumhare chehre pe ghabrahat dikhrahi thi...issiliye maine pucha aur waise bhi thumhe abb thak purvi ke haldi mein ajaana chahiye tha na...lekin itna derr kyun lagadiya...?

 **shreya :** wo alarm nahi bajha tha aur mai late uttgayi lekin thum kaha se araahi ho..?

 **Tarika :** yaar wo karan ke ghar se purvi ke liye haldi lene gayi thi...tho socha thumhe bhi apne saath lechele..kya thum tayyar ho...?

 **shreya :** haa mai tho tayyar hu...bass nikal hi rahi thi itne mein thum agaayi...chalo chelthe hai...

 **Tarika :** ek min mai jara restroom hoke aathi hu..she kept the bowl on the same table and moved towards the same room in which kavin's treatment was going shreya noticed this and said

 **shreya (shouted) :** tarika rukjaavvvv...she stopped with a jerk and started looking at shreya with wide eyes shreya came in front of her

 **Tarika :** kya hua...thumne aisa kyun chillaya...?

 **shreya (covering) :** wooo...actually ye room bohut dino se saaf nahi kiya tho iss mein bohut zyada dust hai...tho thum meri washroom use karlo na...

 **Tarika (unbelievable look) :** omg shreya..thu thik tho hai na itni si baat ke liye thumne itna jhor se cheeka...thik hai mai abhi aathi hu..

 **She was back in within 2 minutes and took the haldi bowl and left along with shreya within half an hour they reached purvi's haldi ceremony she was looking gorgeous in yellow haldi ceremony was started one by one everyone started applying haldi on her face and hands and it's shreya's turn she noticed the bowl while applying haldi on purvi later she moved aside giving space for others**

 **shreya pov :** ye haldi ka bowl tho wahi hai jisse maine kavin ke face pe apply kiya...matlab jab Tarika hamare ghar aayi thi tab usne galthi se karan ki haldi ki bowl ki jagah kavin sir ki haldi ki bowl uthaya...matlab abb purvi pe kavin ko lagaya gayi haldi chedrahi hai...pata nahi kismat ka ye kaisa khel hai..kavin sir aur purvi pahele ek dusre se pyaar kare the...phir bichad gaye the...kismat ne phir se unhe milaya...jab unhe unke galatfaimi ka ehsaas hua phir se kismat ne kavin sir ko durr kardiya..purvi ka yaaddash chali gayi thi...kavin sir ke zinda hothe hue unka aatma bahar nikli thi jho purvi ke alewa aur kisi ko nahi dikthi hai..abb jab kavin sir 2 din mein thik hone waale hai...tab purvi ne shadi karne ka faisla liya hai...abb jab karan sir aur purvi ki shaid horahai hai tho kismat ne karan sir ki jagah kavin sir ki haldi uss pe chada diya...pata nahi abb aage kya hoga purvi ke kismat mein kiska saath hoga ye tho abb bhagwaan hi jaane..par pls purvi ko khush rakhn bhagwaan ji yahi prardhana hai appse..

 **purvi (tiredly) :** bhai...mai ajj bohut thak gayi hu...sangeet ke liye abhi bohut time hai na tho kya mai thodi derr araam karlu...plzeaseeee...

 **Abhijeet (smiled at her antics):** accha thik hai...thum araam karlo thodi derr

 **shreya :** sir mai bhi chelthi hu...

 **Daya :** lekin shreya abhi tho sangeet baaki hai na...thum itni jaldi kyun jarahi ho...?

 **shreya :** actually sir hamare pados mein jho rahthe hai...unke ghar ka chabi mere paas hai...lekin agar mai yaha rahungi tho unhe chaabi kaise depavungi issiiye mai ek baar jaake phir jaldi ajavungi...and she left from their

After sometime purvi came outside from the back of their house without other's notice shreya was already waiting for her at the back of her house but a man noticed them and called someone

 **Man :** boss...purvi apne ek dost ke saath kahi jarahi hai...chup chupke...

 **Karan (suspecting) :** what...! kal hamari shadi hai aur ajj sham ko sangeet hai lekin purvi bahar jarahi hai...aisa konsi jaruri kaam hosaktha hai...jarur o sab se kuch chuparahai hai...usse follow karo...jaldi..

 **Man :** thik hai sir...and he followed them for some distance but he lost them in the middle way due to traffic signal he called karan

 **karan (with curiosity) :** kya hua...kaha gaye the wo donon...

 **Man :** sir pata nahi...signal ki wajase wo donon ka peccha chutgaya sir...abb kya karu

 **karan (angrily) :** mujhse kya puchrahe ho jab thak unka pata nahi chelthe dundthe raho unhe...and he cute the call

 **karan pov :** mujhe abb thak laga tha ki ye purvi kuch chuparahi hai...lekin ajj jho hua uske baad tho yakeen hogaye ki kuch tho chelraha hai iss purvi ke dimaag mein...bass ek baar hum donon ki shadi hojaay...phir koi mera kuch nahi bigaad saktha hai...

 **Both reached shreya's house and at exactly 3:pm they were succeeded in giving him the second dose both got relieved**

 **purvi :** Thank god...abhi bass ek dose hi baaki hai...phir uske baad kavin thik hojayega...shayed kal mi nahi pavungi...issiliye thumhe kuch bahana banakar yahi kavn ke saath hona shreya...please...

 **shreya :** purvi thumhe please bolne ki jarurat nahi hai...mai kuch bhi bahana banakar unhe 3 dose bhi dedungi...ye batav pahele kavin sir ki aatma se mili thi thum...?

 **purvi :** haa...kal raat bech pe...usse dekhkar aisa laga ki wo sad hai...pata nahi kyun usse tho khsuh hona hai ki wo kuch ghantoon mein thik hone waala hai...lekin wo tho sad hai...Infact mai bhi sad hu ki mai kal usse hosh aane ke baad nahi milsakthi hu...kyun ki 4 bajhe tho shadi hai na...

 **shreya pov :** kavin sir khush kaise hosakthe hai purvi jab thumhari shadi horahi hai...bass ek baar kavin sir ko hosh ajaay phir mai unhe apne saath mandaap leavungi...aur baki sab wahi dekhlenge...

 **purvi (snapping her fingers) :** hello madam kaha khoyi hue ho...jaldi chalo...yaad hai hume sangeet mein bhi pahuchna hai...jaldi karo...

 **Both reached Duo's house before anyone notice purvi's disappearance and finally sangeet was completed happily with whole cid team Duo was more happy for purvi**

* * *

 **So kavin's haldi was applied on purvi unknowingly ...that's all called as FATE... karan started suspecting purvi...but he don't know where purvi was going...and he can't stop without knowing the truth...just one more day to go for our Kavi's reunion...then their will be full of kavi moments in the next upcoming chapters..only 2-3 chapters to go...keep reading and reviewing...!**


	18. kavi's reunion

**Hey guys...back with Hate love again...so here we go...**

* * *

 **Next day it was karan and purvi's wedding ceremony everyone was busy in the arrangements while purvi was just thinking abou kavin's** **treatment** **she called shreya**

 **purvi :** Hello shreya...thum tayyar hona...bass ek ghanta hi bacha hai kavin ko thik hone mein...I hope mai waha hothi tho sab kuch khud handle karlethi thi...shreya kyun na mai thodi derr ke liye waha ajaavu...?sabse chupke kisi ko kuch pata nahi chelegea...kyun ki shadi tho 4 bajhe hai na...

 **shreya :** pagal math bann purvi...2 ghante mein thumhari shadi hai...aur thum kehrahi ho ki thum yaha avogi...nahi thum aisa kuch nahi karogi...agar daya ko ye baat pata chala tho wo bekaar mein pareshaan hojayenge...mai kavin ko time pe injection dedungi...don't worry...thum bass relaxed rahna...and she disconnected the call she turned and seen kavin was standing their

 **purvi (surprised) :** Thum kab aaye the kavin..ujhe tho pata hi nahi chala...he didn't responded kavin...kavinnnn...kaha khoye hue ho..?

 **kavin (jerking his mind) :** wo...thum ye dulhan ke costume mein bohut sundaar dikharhi ho...she was wearing a red colour lehenge with all the necessary jewelry looking as a perfect indian bride

 **purvi (shyly) :** Thank you...karan ka selection hai...

 **kavin (sadly):** karan ka selection best hai...tabhi tho usne thumhe chuna...looking into her eyes

 **purvi (seriously) :** kavin...mujhe thumse kuch share karna hai..pata nahi mujhe kuch accha nahi lagraha hai...kuch bhi...2 ghante mein meri shadi hai...aur mai abb thak ye decide nahi karparaha hu ki mai kya iske liye tayyar hu ya nahi..i know maine ye sab pahele bhi thumse bataya tha..lekin mai abb thak decide nahi karpayi ki meri khushi kya hai...aur kis mein hai...thumhe kya ye sab sahi lagta hai...kya mujhe shadi karni chahiye ya nahi...

 **kavin :** purvi...I'm sorry mai bhi iss wakt thumhara koi madath nahi karsaktha...kyun ki ye thumhare life ka itna bada decision mai thumhe apna opinion batakar confusion nahi karna chahtha hu...abhi shadi mein zyada wakt nahi bachi hai...thumhe ye sab sochna nahi chahiye...thumhe bass abhi shadi ke baare mein sochna hoga..

 **purvi :** hmmm..waise thum mujhe milne tho avoge na...?

 **kavin (smiled) :** haa jarur...bye abb mai cheltha hu...and he left without waiting for purvi's reply bcz tears started flowing from his eyes

 **Ar mandap all were busy with the arrangements while daya noticed that shreya was not yet came so he asked abhijeet**

 **Daya :** abhijeet kya thumne shreya ko dekha...wo abhi thak nahi aayi thi...maine usse call kiya...par usne lift nahi kiya...

 **Abhijeet :** accha...shayed tarika ji ko kuch pata hoga...

 **Tarika (something strikes in her mind ) :** haa daya..wo usne bataya tha...uska ghaadi kharab hogaya tha...tho wo bass taxi se araahi hai...chintha math karo..ajayegi...daya got releived and went from their

 **Tarika pov :** ye shreya abb thak aayi kyun nahi...kal bhi wo kuch pareshaan lagrahi thi...abb mujhe hi jaana hoga..

 **Shreya's house**

 **shreya pov :** abhi bass 10 minutes baaki hai injection dene ke liye..suddenly someone ringed the door bell shreya opened and seen 5 people standing their before she could identify the situation they attached her blood started coming fro her forehead she became unconscious

 **Goon 1 :** jaav jaake doondho kavin ko...others started searching for him at last they found him in a room

 **Goon 2 :** bhaiii...ye raha kavin...while pointing towards him

 **Goon 1 :** uthav isse...aur ghaadi mein daalo...boss isse zinda laane ke liye kaha hai...before he can kavin he received a tight punch on his face he was on floor others seen shreya standing their holding her head

 **Goon 3 :** ye lakdi bohut pachtayegi...hat hamare rasthe se...warna huse bura koi nahi hoga...

 **shreya :** mai bhi yahi kehrahi hu...chele jaav yaha se warna thum log bhi bohut pachtavoge...

 **Goon 1 :** ye aise nahi manegi...maardo isse aur kavin ko utaav...the goons started fighting with shreya the goons were more stronger than shreya so she can't fight against them for so long so they took hold of her both hands shreya was struggling her best but she can't come out of their hold suddenly their heard someone's voice

 **Voice :** chodho shreya ko warna mai thumhe goli maardungi all turned their heads and seen tarika was standing their while pointing gun towards them shreya got relived

 **Goon 1 :** aiyyeee ladki...chup chap ye gun hamare hawale kar...ye thum jaise logon ke liye nahi hai...warna mai thumhe nahi chodunga

 **Tarika :** accha...abhi dikhathi hu...and she fired a bullet on one of goon's leg abhi bhi koi shak hai ya phir se karke dikhavoon...chodo shreya ko and they left shreya

 **shreya :** thank god tarika thu agaayi...abhi bass ek minute baaki hai kavin sir ko dawaai dene ke liye...

 **Tarika (shocked) :** kavin zinda hai...?aur thumne humse ye baat chupaayi...lekin kyun...?

 **s** **hreya** **:** Tarika mai sab kuch batavungi...lekin mujhe thoda wakt dho...and just 30 seconds left shreya immediately brought the injection and looked at the time it's exactly 3 o clock she gave it to kavin it also started doing it's work and shreya got relived at the same moment the goon took hold of Tarka's gun and slapped her

 **Goon 1 :** bohut zyada jabaan chelthi hai na theri abb chala dekthe haai kon jeet tha hai aur kon haar tha hai...maar daalo ye donon ko aur le chalo kavin ko...

 **Goon 2 :** Thik hai boss abhi inn donon ghamamdi ladkiyoon ka kaam thamaam karthe hai...and he was about to fire on tarika but at the same time someone kicked his hand and the gun was on the floor all turned and seen kavin was standing their shreya and tarika both smiled by seeing him especially shreya

 **kavin(with attitude) :** ladkiyoon se baat karne ki tameez sikhle...jho ladka kisi ladki ka izaat na kare wo ladka hi nahi hoga...abb batav karoge na thum sab ajj se ladkiyoon ki izaat...?

 **Goon 2 :** bhai...ye tho bilkul thik hogaya...abb kya kare...?

 **Goon 1 :** karna kya hai bee..maar saala ko...and he tried to punch his face but how could it possible though he recovered just now but he is a strong cid cop within a few minutes goons were on floor Tarika called police and informed about goons

 **Shreya :** Thank god sir app thik hogaye...sir bass abhi kuch hi derr mein purvi ki shadi hai...hume usse rokna hoga...

 **kavin (sadly) :** nahi shreya...purvi karan ke saath khush hai...mai abb bich mein jakar uski zindagi mein aur mushklein nahi laana chahtha hu...mai use bhoolna chahtha hu...purvi mujhe bhulchuki hai..uske zindagi se mere saare nishaani mitchuke hai...karan hi uske liye sahi hai...

 **shreya :** par sir...

 **Tarika :** nahi shreya...kavin sahi hai..iss taraha last moment mein hum karan ka dil nahi todsakthe...mujhe pura yakeen hai karan uske liye perfect hoga...

 **shreya :** lekin inhe kon bejha hoga...?

 **kavin :** abb ye tho yahi batsakthe hai...he holds one goon's collar and started asking bol kisne tujhe yaaha thum sab mere piche padhe ho...?

 **Goon 1 :** jiss karan ke baare in thum sab baat karrahe ho...wahi karan ne hume thumhe lene ko bejha...wahi chahtha tha ki thum aur purvi kabhi na mile...this made trio shocked

 **shreya :** matlab karan purvi ke liye sahi ladka nahi hai...

 **Goon 1 :** nahi wo tho ek number ka kaamina hai..wahi itne dino thak kavin ko apne paas rakha tha...

 **Tarika :** Omg..hume iss shadi ko rokhna hoga..warna hamari purvi ki life khatre mein padhsakthi hai...

 **shreya :** sir pleaseee...abhi bhi wakt hai...chaliyea...shadi ko app hi roksakthe hai...

 **kavin :** haa shreya...mai purvi ka life barbaad hone nahi desaktha...mujhe jaana hoga...just then police arrived they handed goons to them and left trio left towards mandap without wasting the time

 **At Mandap purvi also arrived karan waved a hii purvi just smiled and sat beside karan the ritual was started but suddenly abhijeet asked to stop**

 **Abhijeet :** aree karan...jinki wajase ye shaid itni jald baaji mein horahi hai..matlab thumhari daadi kaha hai...wo nahi aayi hai kya...

 **karan :** nahi sir...wo actually doctor ne kaha wo bed se nahi utarsakthi hai...issiliye hum shadi ke baad unse milne jayenge...

 **Daya :** thik hai..yahi sahi..pandit ji app mantr shuru kijiyeaa...and again he started doing mantras

kavin was driving fastly in tension and fear of losing purvi but he slow downed his speed when he noticed traffic was jammed due to an accident he immediately left and get down from the car and started running towards the marriage destination while Duo Girls was still in car

 **kavin pov :** nahi mai purvi ko karan se shadi karne nahi dunga..agar aisa hua tho wo uska life barbaad kardega...nahi purvi mai araaha hu..thumhara kavin araaha hai thumhe bachaane ke liye...don't worry...bass kuch hi derr phir thumhara aur mera milan hoga...and he rubbed his tears which were flowing continuously later he reached mandap and shouted loudly so that everyone could listen him

 **Kavin (loudly) :** rukjaavvv...ye shadi nahi hosaktha...all were shocked especially karan

 **Freddy,pankaj,nikhil,ishita,mayur :** kavin sirrrr...

 **ACP,Salunkhe,abhi,daya,dushyant sachin :** kavin...

 **Daya :** kavin thum zinda ho...?

 **kavin :** haa sir...mai uss din maara nahi hu...karan ne ye sab karaya tha...wo nahi chahtha ki mai aur purvi mile issiliye usne ye sab kiya..mai app sab ko sab kuch batavunga..lekin ye shadi rokdho...

 **Abhijeet :** I'm sorry kavin...hum abb ye shadi nahi roksakthe hai...hum sab janthe hai ki thum purvi se pyaar karthe ho...aur issiliye ye shaid rokrahe ho..she was shocked to listen this...par abb bohut derr hochuki hai hum ye shadi nahi rosakthe hai...karan smirked

 **kavin :** sir mera yakeen kijiyea...ye sab karan ke piche karan hai...mai abhi uske muh se ugalwaatha hu...and he reached him and holds his collar but just then he received tight slap from purvi kavin was shocked

 **purvi (angrily):** bohut ho chuk hai kavin...maine thumhari madath kiya...itna sab kuch kiya thumahre liye aur thum ho ki karan ko blame karrahe ho...

 **kavin (unbelievable) :** purviiii...

 **purvi :** bass bohut hochuka hai...thune hi tho kaha tha na ki apne dil ki suno tho mera dil karan ko chunaraha hai...mai ussi se shadi karungi...samjhe thum...abb jav ayah se...yaha thamasha karne ki jarurat nahi hai...and she sat on madap along with karan leaving kavin with tears pandit ji asked them to stood up for pheras kavin was standing their like a statue they were about to take pheras but suddenly Duo girls entered and said

 **Tarika (loudly) :** rukjaav...abhijeet kavin sahi kehraha hai..karan hi hai ye sab ke peeche...ye shadi rokdho...warna bohut badi gathi hojayegi humse...karan thought that situation was going from his hands so he slowly removed his gun and pointed it on purvi's forehead once again all became shocked

 **Daya (tensed):** karan kya karrahe ho...chodo purvi ko..

 **Abhijeet :** haa chodo karan...warna humse bura koi nahi hoga...

 **karan (angrily) :** tabse dekhraha hu...koi na koi shaid ko beech mein rokraha hai...pahele abhijeet,kavin aur abb tarika aur shreya...mai kuch nahi jantha...mai purvi se pyaar kartha hu...ussi se shaid karna chahtha hu...agar koi mujhe kavin ki taraha usse bhi apne raaste se hatavunga...

 **Sachin :** karan gun mujhe dedho...dekho thum ayha se bach nahi pavoge...

 **karan :** sachin mere paas math avv...warna purvi ko mai goli mardunga just then Daya came from back and tried to snatch the gun from his hands at the same moment kavin pulled purvi towards him a current passed from purvi's body which leads her to enter into flashback kavin looked into her eyes his innocence his teary eyes his cute face everything made her to drift into her past and forced her remember her past life their first meet " **Naira singhania " mai ek photographer hu"** **"I love you purvi" "please ek baar isse pahenlo na mere liye" "I hate you more than yourself purvi "** she finally remembered her past with his one touch and next word came from her mouth was

 **purvi (looking into his eyes) :** kavinnnn...I'm sorry...and she hugged him tightky kavin hugged her back and they shared a bone crashed hug

* * *

 **Soooooo...kavi were finally united..yayyyy..I hope you all are satisfied with this...just 2 more chapters to go and they are full of kavi's moments..Their shadi and valentines day romance bohut kuch baaki hai...upcoming chapters mein,...so wait for them...until then bye...take care...!**


	19. Double celebrations

**Hey guys...so as i promised their will be full of kavi moments...here is the chapter...hope you all like it**

* * *

 **purvi (Feeling guilty) :** I'm sorry kavin...I...I love youuuuuuu...I can't live without you...maine uss din thumpe shak karke apni zindagi ki bohut hi kimthi cheez khodiya tha...I'm sorry shayed...shayed mai maafi ke hakdaar bhi nahi hu...

 **kavin (having tears looking into her eyes) :** nahi purvi...thum apne app ko dosh math dho...mai jantha hu ki thum mujhse kitna pyaar karthi ho...tabhi tho thum mushkil ghadi mein mera awaaz sunpayi thi...thumne meri awaaz uss wakt suna tha...jab...jab koi nahi tha mere saath..sach kehthe hai...agar koi kisi se saccha pyaar kartha tho shayed wo uski dil aur atma donon ka awaaz sunsaktha hai...thumne mujhe uss wakt prove kardiya ki puri duniya ek hai aur thum unn sabse alag ho...khas ho...sirf mere liye ho...sirf meriii ho...I love youuuuuuuu...I love you too...even i can't live without you...and he hugged more tightly

 **purvi (coming out of hug) :** kavinnnn...abb hume koi alaga nahi karega na...hum hamesha aise hi ek saath rahenge na...bolo kavin pleaseeeee...

 **kavin (rubbing her tears) :** nahi purvi...koi nahi karega...mai karne nahi dunga...abb ye asoon nahi...sirf mushkan honi chahiye thumhare chehre pe...bohut sehliya humne ek dusre se bichadkar...abb hummare beech mein sirf pyaar hoga...purvi smiled kavin looked at karan and punched his face hardly 3 times blood started oozing from his mouth Daya asked him to stop

 **Daya :** kavin...ruk jav warna ye marjayega...

 **kavin (angrily) :** kya bigaada tha maine thumhara...apna saga bhai maana tha maine thumhe...lekin thune itni ghilouni harkaat kei na ki mai uska saza bhi decide nahi karparaha hu...

 **karan (in pain) :** mai kar bhi kya saktha tha...mai hamesha jealous tha thumse...thum tho pahele din se mera jeena haraam karchuke the...jho promotion mujhe milna chahiye tha...wo thumhe miltha tha hamesha...issiliye maine sochliya tha...jho cheez tujhe chahiye thi wahi mai bhi thumse cheenunga...issiliye maine uss din doctor ko paise khilakar kehalwaya tha ki thum marchuke ho...thaaki mai purvi ke zindagi mein aasakhu...maine thumhe itne dino se zinda issiliye rakha tha kyun ki wakt aane par mai purvi ko blackail karsakhu...lekin paat nahi mere plan purvi ko kaise pata chelgaya...wo uss din thum tahk kaise pahunchgayi..

 **kavin :** yeh thum kabhi samaj nahi paate...kyun ki yahi pyaar hai...

 **Abhijeet :** lekin uss din tho humne apne ankhon ke samne kavin ke chitha ko jalaya tha...phir wo kaise thumhare paas aaya tha...?

 **karan :** maine pahele hi sab kuch set kardiya tha...uss din jaise hi thum sab ne kavin ke body ko chitha lagaya tha..waise hi underground mein mera ek aadmi tha...wo kavin ko andaar kinch liya tha,...app sab ke jaane ke baad maine kavin ko apne secret place pe legaya tha...

 **ACP :** Planning tho bohut acch thi thumhari...bohut accha plan banaya purvi se shadi karne ka...lekin aakhir thumhe kya mila...kuch nahi...kuch bhi tho nahi...sachin le chalo isse...abhijeet moved towards kavin and said

 **Abhijeet :** I'm sorry kavin...maine thum pe bharosa nahi kiya...l

 **kavin (smiled) :** nahi sir...agar apke jagah koi bhi hoth tho yahi kartha tha...

 **pandith ji :** pardyumn ji agar meri yaha koi jarurat nahi hai tho kya mai jaasaktha hu...kyun ki mujhe ek puja ke liye dusre jaha jaana hai...

 **salunkhe :** aree pandit ji...abhi shadi kaha hui hai...muhurat abhi nikla nahi tho shaid karake hi jayiyeaga...kyun purvi sahi kaha na maine...she blushed slightly

 **shreya :** haa sir..abb itne mahine se app yahi chahthe the na...kyun na wo din ajj hi hojay..

 **Tarika :** waise bhi ajj valentines day hai...thumhara shadi memorable day rahjayega...

 **kavin :** nahi sir...mai ek baar purvi se puchna chahtha hu...ki kya wo muhse shadi karna chahthi hai...?kya wo abb zindagi bhar ke liye mujhe jhelna chahthi hai...?he looked into her eyes they shared a cute eyelock

 **purvi :** haa kavin...i will be loved to be yours...

 **pandit ji :** muhurat ka wakt nikal raha hai...jaldi kijyea...

 **Kavi sat on mandap with a smile they have a satisfactory smile on their faces finally they were married later they were sent to kavin's house which was already decorated by our cid team... kavi reached his home it's almost 11 pm and purvi was waiting for kavin in their room kavin wished others a good night and closed the door purvi was still waiting for him but he didn't came till now finally after half an hour she was irriated now he came towards her and said**

 **kavin :** purvi ...chalo mere saath jaldi...

 **purvi (confused) :** lekin kaha...abhi tho hum aaye hai...

 **kavin :** aree baba chalo tho sahi...and he took her along with him to the pool side

 **purvi (irritated) :** kavin...hum itne dino ke baad mile hai...ajj hamari shadi hue hai...ajj hamari SUHAaGRAAT hai...lekin thum hoki time waste karrahe ho...buddhu ho thum...

 **kavin(smiled) :** aree ruko tho sahi...pahee waha dekho...he indicates towards pool side

 **purvi (angrily) :** kya hai wahaaaaa...she was amazed by seeing the view her angriness turned into happiness after seeing the scenario the pool was decorated with flowers and diya and it was written as HAPPY VALENTINES DAY MY LOVE...tears of happiness formed in her eyes and she hugged him

 **14th feb 11:58 pm**

 **kavin :** Happy valentines day my love...ajj shadi ke baad hamara pahela valentines day hai..issiiye ye sab...waise kaisa laga...

 **purvi (happily like a kid) :** bohutttttttt acchaaaaaa hai...just loveddddddd it...happy valentines day to you darling...and she hugged him once again but she broke the hug when she heard some sounds of crackers from the sky she lifted her head up and seen something was written by smoke of crackers in the sky she read it and surprised With this which made her to put her hand on her mouth she looked at kavin he smiled and said

 **kavin :HAPPY BIRTHDAY JAAN...** yes it was written as HAPPY BIRTHDAY PURVI...It was 12:01 AM which means 14th feb was completed and it was a fresh day of 15th feb

 **purvi (surprised) :** kavin thumhe yaad hai...?

 **kavin :** kaise bhulsaktha hu...?mai jantha hu ki thumhe ye din yaad nahi hai...bcz thum tho meri help karne mein busy thi...lekin mujhe yaad hai...waise thum bohut lucky ho ki valentines day ke baad hi thumhara birthday hai...

 **purvi :** haa...aur thum phasgaye...kyun ki thumhe abb har saal 3 gift ek saath dena hoga...suddenly he lifted her in his arms and said

 **kavin :** nahi...abb phas tho thum gayi ho...bada bakrahi thi na...ki kavin thum buddhu ho...abhi dekhata hu ye buddhu kya karsaktha..kyun ki ajj hamara SUHAAGRAAT hai...and he lifted her and started moving towards their room her heartbeat started raising more and more after his each and every step he was continuously looking into her eyes he reached their room and slowly laid her on bed and moved towards door to close the door but he was surprised when he turned back purvi was not there he was confused

 **kavin :** purvi...purvi kaha ho...just then he heard sound of closing door he understood that she was in washroom so he smiled and understood that she is playing prank he moved near the door and said

 **kavin :** ye kya hai purvi...acchaaaa...matlab tadpaane ki koshish horahi hai...dekho chup chap darwaaza kholo...warna mai thumse baat nahi karunga..agar thum darwaaza nahi khologi na tho mai isse todd bhi saktha hu...he waited their for few minutes for reply but she didn't replied so he was irritated now

 **kavin (irritated) :** purvi...kyun sara mood karab karrahi ho...accha thik hai bye...nahi kholna hai na tho math kholo...mai jaraha hu...he turned and was about to leave the room but he stopped listening the opening sound of door he smirked and turned and was surprised to see her in the same dress which she once wore during night at kolkata (refer to chapter 5) it was his one of her fav dress with backless and strap less that was ended till upto her knees she left her hairs open with slight make up

 **purvi (innocently) :** kya hua kavin...thu tho jarahe the na...jav na...kyun rukgaye...

 **kavin :** kaise jaa pavunga purvi...ye tho wahi dress hai jiski wajase mai apna control khogaya tha uss din...thum janthi hona ye meri favorite hai...abb tho thumhara bachna impossible hai...and he moved towards her but before that she hide herself at the back of the couch

 **purvi (smirked) :** na na baby...itna asaani se nahi..pahele mujhe pakdo tho sahi...

 **kavin (smiled) :** oh tho mai sahi tha...mouka ke faida utha rahi ho...thik hai..abb se mai bhi uthavunga..and he tried to catch her but failed bcoz she was fast enough to escape he gave her a look while she laughed he tried once again and succeeded in holding her she was shocked

 **kavin :** abb kaha bhagogi madam...?bohut hogaya bhag doud...now it's kavin's time and he quickly attacked her lips without waiting for her reply he started going harshly without giving her time for taking oxygen she also responded with full of passion they felt each other's pain and love stored in their hearts for each other they broke up when they found lack of oxygen kavin started looking at her face admiring her beauty he kissed her eyes cheeks jawline and then lips he slowly bit her eaar lobe which leads her to let a small moan he gently unzipped her dress and removed it completely and took a a step back and started watching her beauty while purvi was blushing like a hell he lifted her laid her on bed and started kissing and sucking all over her body he lokked into her eyes with were of full of love for him so he said

 **kavin :** I love you purvi...waise thum pahele hi meri hochuki ho...lekin phir bhi ajj mai thumhare ichha se apna banana chahtha hu...are you ready to be mine...?

 **purvi (shyly) :** yes kavin...I'm ready to be yours...and she hugged him tightly kavin also smiled and they became one soul at the very next moment and consummated their love and marraige

* * *

 **I hope i was written well...so do you guys liked it...one more chapter to go..that will be so much of fun and love...wait for next one...keep loving kavi..bye...take care...**


	20. Happy ending

**Hey guys... so this is the final chapter of my kavi story... hope you all like it...** **enjoy it and share your views on his story for the last time...**

* * *

 **10 years later** **At kavi's house**

 **purvi was running behind two kids she was trying to feed her kids finally she was tired so sat on sofa for relaxing**

 **Purvi (tired) :** kavinnnn...dekho na ye thumhare dho ladli princess khana nahi kharahe hai...mai abb inhe nahi sambhalsakthi hu...thum hi sambhalo...

 **Kavin (coming from inside their room) :** kya hua baby...mai **Prem** aur **Lucky** ko sularaha hu... **Neetu** aur **Ritu** beta it's not fare...app log mamma ko aise bhaga nahi sakthe...apko pata hai na ki mamma pregnant hai...(yes purvi was again pregnant with 8 months of belly)...abb chupchap yaha avo...The kids nodded to him innocently and he feeds them while smiling just then he heard door bell he opens it and seen Abhirika and dareya standing their

 **Kavin :** aree sir app log...ayeyea na andaar...

 **Abhijeet (smile) :** kavin...thumse milne koi aaya hai...

 **Kavin (confused) :** mujhse milne...?kon sir...?

 **Daya :** Dushyant aur sheetal...thum donon aasakthe ho...and just then they came kavin was surprised to see them he just hugged him and asked them to enter inside neetu and ritu rushed towards duo and hugged them

 **purvi (surprised) :** dushyant...itne saalon baad...hamari yaad kaise aagayi...

 **Dushyant :** aree purvi...aise math bholo yaar...thum janthi ho naa...jaise hi thum donon ki shadi hogayi thi...meri transfer hogayi thi bangalore mein...aur phir mujhe waha sheetal mili...phir hum donon ne shadi karne ka faisla kiya...humne thum donon ko bhi invite kiya tha...lekin thum nahi aaye the...

 **Kavin :** kaise aathe dushyant...uss wakt purvi ka delivery time tha...issiliye mai koi chance nahi lena chahtha tha...waise bhabhi ji ko tho introduce kar...

 **Dushyant :** sheetal ye hai kavin aur purvi...maine bataya tha na thumhe inki love story...aur kavin ye hai meri pyaari biwi sheetal...

 **sheetal :** janthi hu inki love story ko...kitni baar bataya th thumne...

 **Kavin (smile) :** waise thumne bataya nahi ki thumhe kitne bacche hai...

 **Sheetal :** sirf ek beti...kyun ki maine clearly dushyant ko samjha diya tha...mujhse ek bacche se zyada nahi hoga...issiliye...

 **Dushyant :** abhi wo maa ke saath unke ghar pe hai...hum yaha araahe the...issiliye usse unke saath choddiye the...waise thumhe lagta hai dho betiyaan hai right...while looking at Neetu and Ritu

 **Shreya (unbelievable look):** aree inki tho thum pucho hi math...inki vanar sena dekhogi na tho girjavoge...

 **Purvi (irritated) :** bilkul sahi kaha shreya ne...mujhe tho batathe hue sharam aathi hai ki hume kitne bacche hai...

 **Kavin (holding her from waist )** :baby...yeh tho mere pyaar ko jataane ka tareeka hai...iss mein itna gussa hone ki kya baat hai...aur waise bhi thumhe aise hal mein gussa nahi honi chahiye...

 **Dushyant :** waise thumne bataya nahi abb thak ki kitne bacche hai...just then they heard crying voice of babies kavin immediately rushed inside and trying to calm them finally they stopped crying so he brought them outside

 **Dushyant :** matlab thumhe chaar bacche hai...?

 **Daya :** nahi dushyant thumhe lagta hai ki kavin ko sirf 4 bacche kaafi hai...

 **Abhijeet :** bilkul nahi...aur thum janthe ho yaha sirf 4 hai..baaki 3 tho school gaye hai...

 **Sheetal (surprised) :** matlab pure 3 aur 4 while calculating saath bacche hai thum donon ke...baapre...itne saare...

 **Tarika :** haa..har baar twins hi hue the...3 baar purvi ka delivery hua tha inn 10 saalon mein...aur abb phir se wo pregnant hai...

 **Dushyant (confused) :** ek min.. ek min... 3 delivery mein 7 bacche kaise...I mean... logically 6 bacche hai na...

 **Purvi :** haa...lekin ek baar triple dhamaaka hua...matlab 3 bacche ek saath...

 **sheetal :** omg...kaise sambhalthi ho purvi itne saare bacchon ko ek saath...

 **shreya :** purvi kisi ko kuch nahi sambhalthi hai...bass kavin hi sab kuch sambhaletha hai...purvi ko ek kam thak karne nahi detha hai...sar pe uthake baita hai usse...kavin ne ek maid ko rakha tha...jho bacchon ka kyaal rakthi hai...lekin abhi wo chutti pe hai...so kavin hi sab kuch sambhaltha hai...

 **kavin :** haa abhi mai thoda relaxed hu kyun ki mere wo teeno shaitaan bacche abhi school gaye hai...abhi aane waale hai...just then they heard the noise of school bus so 3 kids 2 boys and 1 girl entered inside and hugged purvi

 **Abhijeet :Jai,ajay** aur **meera...** sambhalke beta...mumma ko chot lagsakthi hai...

 **Jai :** mumma ajj school mein ek baccha ne meera ki pencil leliya tha...

 **purvi :** tho phir kya kiya thum donon ne...

 **Ajay :** karna kya hai mumma...puchne par wo jhoot kehraha tha ki wo uska pencil hai..apne hi kaha tha na jhoot bolna bad habit hai...issiliye hum donon aur meera milke uski pitaayi kare the...all were shocked with this answer

 **Meera :** haa...pappa ne ek baar mujhe bataya koi galthi karega na tho usse kichke ek tappad maarna chahiye...thaaki wo kabhi phirse wo galthi naa kare...purvi glared kavin and he looked towards other side while others giggled

 **Purvi :** beta ek pencil ke liye apne uss bacche ko maara...aise nahi karthe beta...

 **Ajay :** nahi mumma...baat pencil ki nahi hai...baat jhoot aur sach ki hai...issilliye...aur waise bhi papa ne bataya tha...ki app bhi bohut saare gundon ko maarthi thi...hai na...waise tayyar rahna papa...kal appko school aana hoga...thodi derr mein principal se call ayegi...purvi gakred kavin while he said to divert the topic

 **kavin :** accha chalo...jaldi se fresh hojav...it's snacks time...jav...and they move towards their rooms before kissing kavi's cheeks

 **sheetal :** waise inn mein se bada kon...?

 **Tarika :** jai bada hai...uske baad Ajay aur meera...ye teeno ek saath paid hue the...7 saal pahele...aur ye donon (while pulling neetu and ritu's cheeks) 4 saal pahele...prem aur lucky jho kavin ke haath mein hai...yeh 2 saal pahele...aur ek baat purvi ke pet mein iss baar bhi 3 bacche hai...matlab abhi inke pure 10 bacche hai...

 **Dushyant :** hats off mere bhai..bechari purvi ke alewa koi thumhe tolerate nahi karsaktha...

 **kavin :** tabhi tho I'm lucky to have purvi...

 **Dushyant :** waise thumhe 10 enough hai..ya aur bhi chahiye...?

 **kavin :** mai tho tab thak purvi se pyaar karthe rahunga...jab thak mere dil mein jaan ha...he stopped bcz purvi glared him nahi nahi...mere liye 10 bass hai...hai na purvi...others giggled seeing his expressions

 **purvi :** thank god thum yahi se apna counting rokdiye...warna mujhse bura aur koi nahi hotha...later all had dinner and left towards their respective houses purvi once glanced kids rooms and seen kavin was telling bed time stories for them she smiled and reached their room fed prem and lucky made them sleep carefully on bed and laid on bed while holding her stomach just then she felt two pairs of hands started pressing her legs she opened and seen kavin

 **purvi :** kavin... ye kya karrahe ho...?

 **kavin :** massage karraha hu...janthi hu thum ajj kal bohut takhi hue rahthi ho...kyun ki thumhara 8 month jho hai...

 **purvi :** kavin...thumne bhi tho subha se kaam kiya na...ajj maid bhi nahi thi...pura ghar ka kaam thum pe tha...bass karo...thum khud stressed ho...

 **kavin :** jantha hu..lekin mai ye bhi jantha hu ki thumne 7 bacchon ko janam sirf mere liye diya tha...thumhe bass 2 hi kaafi the...lekin mere liye nahi...mai bass hamare pyaar ke nishaan chahtha tha...aur wo ajj mere bass bohut saare hai...mai acchi taraha se jantha hu thumne itna bada zimmedaari sirf mere liye liya tha...Thank you purvi...thumne ajj thak mujhe har ek khushi diya...har ek baat ka maayna rakhna...ek bacche ko jaanam dena hi bohut mushkil hai...lekin thumne 7 bacchon ka maa bana... ye koi normal baat nahi hai purvi...iske liye bohut saari patience ki jarurat hai...Thank you so much purvi...You means everything to me

 **purvi (sternly) :** haa kavin...lekin abb mujhe isse zyada nahi chahiye...

 **kavin (smiled) :** haa baba thik hai...(while placing his hand on her stomach) bass abhi mere 3 bacchon ko bhi aane dho...phir mujhe kuch nahi chahiye...

 **purvi (side hugging) :** Thanks to you kavin...thumne ajj thak jiss taraha mera kyaal rakha...shayed koi bhi pati kisi bhi patni ka nahi raktha hoga...hamara mulakat pahele pyaar se shuru hua tha...phir hate mein badal gaya tha...lekin last mein love hi hum donon ko millayi hai...

 **kavin :** hmmm...ek angle se dekhenge tho hamari **Hate love** story hai...jiss mein hate bhi tha...aur love bhi tha...

 **purvi :** you are right... **I love you kavin...**

 **kavin :I love you too baby...**

 **One month later purvi gave born to a baby boy and two baby girls... they named them as _Dia Nia_ and _Vinay..._ so kavi lived happily forever while loving each other with their 10 kids ...**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **THE END**_

* * *

 _ **Thanks to those who made my journey of a writer as a successful one... really probably my best and favorite story... My first completed story was Dreamgirl and it was of 27 chapters with 442 reviews...it inspired me to write more stories and my next story HATE LOVE...it was just of 20 chapters but still ppl loved it and now it has crossed 520 reviews...really guys...this means a lot for me...it shows how reviews got improved from my first story dreamgirl to hate love...I want to thank each and every reader of my story respectively... My journey was incomplete without my readers...**_

 _ **Thanks to Fancy pari (seeta) who encouraged me and helped me to improve my writing skills... I have learnt a lot of things from her stories... I'm not perfect now...but yes i have learnt a lot...I can't belive it...just two days back i have completed 1 year of membership as a writer on ff... I know i have improved in this one year from my first story to present story and i hope i could improve myself more in the up coming years...Just keep loving...and keep reviewing...Love you all...bye...take care**_

 _ **CID KI DEEWANI...**_


End file.
